Karai's Legacy
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Stirring Ripples' Things seem to be quiet for a while, but the Turtles are horrified then they discover an old threat has returned, and if that wasn't enough, Leonardo is shocked as Karai comes back into his life, with even more shocking news that changes his life forever! Contains Strong language, bloody violence and scenes readers might find distressing. CHAP 28 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! **

**Happy New Year! I do hope 2015 is a good year for all of you! I got a few plans this year! As well as some new ambitions and ideas and one of them is this new fic! **

**Following the events of '_Stirring Ripples_' the Turtles and Mona are in for a few nasty surprises, and Leonardo's life changes forever when Karai comes back into his life with even more shocking news!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen on Fanfiction, please sit back, relax and enjoy my new fic of 2015 'Karai's Legacy'!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**Karai's Legacy**

**Chapter One**

**Stirring**

"We found him...I can't believe...we found him!"

The excited voices of two men as they walked side by side to a large set of black doors at the end of a hallway.

One was a tall Japanese Man, Izo Arashi wearing long red and black Japanese Robes and long black hair tied in a tighter ponytail.

The other was Dr William Arden, a Caucasian man with short brown hair wearing a suit with a white coat over it and holding a clipboard, and half of his face was horrifyingly burnt and melted

Izo Arashi looked at Dr Arden as the doors of the laboratory opened and they walked inside to see several scientists surrounding a large metal container on a table examining it.

As soon as they saw Arashi and Dr Arden they stepped aside so their bosses could see what was within it.

"It is him!" cried Arashi with joy "It is Lord Chrell!"

Dr Arden looked at the metal container and through a small window in it, he could make out inside the icy container, there was a red specimen inside.

"Indeed it is..." Dr Arden smirked "Our lord and Master himself...After all our weeks, months of work and searching, we have returned him to us..."

The Scientists stood to attention as both men looked at the container.

"There is a lot of work to be done..." Arashi snarled "We must unfreeze him, and make sure he is comfortable and remembers us...so we can return him to his rightful place within his armour..."

"Hai Lord Arashi..." said the scientists with a nod as they began to gather all the tools they needed to begin the work.

* * *

><p>Arashi looked down at the frozen Chrell and smirked.<p>

"My good master..." he said softly "How your men have missed you...and how we have prayed to find you again one day..."

Dr Arden also smirked as he looked down at the frozen alien.

"We have prepared everything for your welcome home..." he whispered "And we know how you will wish to swear vengeance on those who betrayed you...and wronged you...and I hope to make you proud with the many things we have done...including my many inventions and creations."

"Your enemies are still out there..." Arashi whispered "They are out there...thinking you were gone forever...thinking you were banished forever...The turtles thought they had defeated you...the Utroms thought you were forever banished...and Karai betrayed you by leaving the Foot..."

"The Foot have never rested until they found you again..." Dr Arden smirked "Soon...Very soon...you will sit in your beloved armour, resume the role of Oroku Saki...and lead us once again...As the Shredder..."

Arashi smirked and looked up at the Scientists.

"Do not hesitate..." he hissed "Get to work on getting him ready..." he then looked at Dr Arden "We have work to do..."

Dr Arden nodded and held up his hands where he wore metal gloves and some syringes started to grow on the end of them filled with serums.

"A lot of work to do..." he smirked "Before our Master is revived..."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Michelangelo opened his eyes and looked up.

He stood from the sofa and began to look around the lair, he tiptoed around the living area and TVs then over to where Donatello was sitting at a table nearby working on a new invention.

"Where did she go?" Michelangelo chanted in a teasing voice, "Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?"

Donatello looked up from working on his invention and saw Michelangelo creeping over towards where he was working.

"Playing Hide and Seek with the Little Geisha again are you?" he asked with a smile.

Mona and Raphael had gone topside with Leonardo for some outdoor exercises and patrol and had left Michelangelo and Donatello to watch their young daughter Pandora, not that they minded for they always enjoyed looking after Pandora.

Michelangelo nodded at his older brother.

"She's getting good she is!" he said "At hiding."

* * *

><p>As he spoke, he suddenly heard a little girlish giggle from behind a curtain near the TV area. Michelangelo's ears pricked up as he heard the sound. He turned around towards where the sound was coming from and saw a little green tail sticking out.<p>

Feeling very cheeky Michelangelo crept over to the curtain as quietly as he could and pinched the tip of the tail gently.

"GOTCHA!" he cried.

He then heard an excited scream and a small female hybrid reptile wearing a red silk dress with pink flowers and her brown hair in a bun leapt out from behind the curtain.

"Ha!" laughed Michelangelo "Caught you! And you know what that means!" he then grabbed the giggling reptile child and began to tickle her "Tickle attack!"

The little hybrid girl giggled as Michelangelo began to tickle her sides and stomach through the dress.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop it!" she begged laughing, "Stop it!" she waved her little hands and feet about as Michelangelo tickled her.

Donatello saw them playing and began to laugh at the sight.

"Uncle Mikey caught you again eh Pandora?" he laughed.

Michelangelo stopped tickling the little girl and she panted exhausted from laughing so hard.

"He did Uncle Donnie!" she called "He found me!" Michelangelo stood up and picked her up "You cannot hide from your Uncle Mikey can you Pandora?" he asked playfully.

"I can try harder!" laughed Pandora; Michelangelo just gave her an evil look.

"Wanna bet?" he asked "Let's have another round!"

"Okay!" said Pandora "I can find a better place this time!"

* * *

><p>Michelangelo put Pandora on the ground and was about to begin another game when the doors to the lair opened and Leonardo, Raphael and Mona appeared, Mona's hair was looking rather windswept since the three of them had been running across rooftops.<p>

Pandora excited to be seeing her parents, she squealed with happiness.

"Daddy!" she cried "Mummy!"

Michelangelo and Donatello smiled cutely as Pandora began to toddle over to Raphael and Mona.

Raphael saw her run over and knelt down with his arms open so she could run into his arms.

"Daddy!" Pandora cried out

"Hey Pandora!" said Raphael as Pandora ran into his arms and he scooped her up, Mona leaned over and kissed her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart!" she smiled "Did you have fun with Uncle Mikey?"

"Uh huh!" said Pandora with a grin "We played hide and seek!"

"Sounds like fun Little Geisha" said Leonardo reaching out to tickle Pandora under the chin "You getting good?"

"I am!" cried Pandora proudly "I'm a ninja! I stick to the shadows so Uncle Mikey cannot find me!"

"That's my girl!" Raphael said rubbing his beak against Pandora's making her giggle.

"She was good as gold as always." said Michelangelo with a smile walking over.

"As she always is!" said Donatello agreeing with Michelangelo as he stood up from his table and walked over.

* * *

><p>"Anything happening up there?" asked Michelangelo gesturing his eyes upwards to the surface.<p>

"Not really." said Leonardo "No Foot Ninja Patrols tonight, but we caught some Purple Dragons stealing from a jewellers but we stopped them."

"Indeed we did." said Mona "They got away though, but not before they got a good beating!" as she spoke she patted her sides where she had her bladed fans folded in her belt.

"You fought the bad guys?" asked Pandora with a grin.

"Indeed we did!" Raphael smirked "You mommy, daddy and Uncle Leo gave them a good kick around!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "When can I fight the bad guys?"

"When you're a big girl Pandora." said Leonardo looking over with a chuckle "You're not old enough yet!"

"Aww, okay." said Pandora with a little pout.

Raphael smirked again and nuzzled Pandora before placing her back on the floor.

"Why don't you play some more before it's time for your nap?" he said "You got ten more minutes."

"Okay daddy!" said Pandora running to the middle of the lair and starting to get into fighting stances "Pow! Peyeow! Pow! I'm a ninja!"

* * *

><p>"Awww, look at that!" said Donatello "She wants to be a ninja like us!"<p>

Leonardo looked pleased.

"I cant wait to teach her." he said "And Sensei will be happy to guide her."

"She's still young though." said Mona "I didn't start my training until I was five, she's only three."

"It'll fly." said Michelangelo "One day, that little mutant will grow into a big strong yet beautiful young lady."

"Not too soon..." said Raphael looking a little fearful "I don't want her to grow up too quick..."

"Better enjoy it while you can Raphie boy." said Michelangelo with a chuckle.

Mona smiled at the turtles then looked back at Pandora who was running around with her favourite stuffed toys, Ninja bear and Geisha bear in her hands and waving them about as she continued to laugh and cry out fighting sounds.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new fic!**

**So the Foot have managed to bring the Shredder back! And they have plans!**

**Meanwhile the turtles and Mona have no idea what's going on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning signs?**

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Arashi sat in the throne room with Dr Arden, both were sipping Sake and talking of what was to transpire over the next few days.

"Our scientists are working hard sir..." Dr Arden said as he sipped his sake, "It will take slow hard work...and we need to get Chrell on life support...But it will not be long before he is recovering and ready to sit in his armour..."

"Good..." Arashi snarled "In the meantime, we must prepare everything to welcome our master home..."

"And inform him of the many things that have transpired between his banishment and now..." said Dr Arden "Including the fate of his previous men...as well as the new additions to the foot and more to come..."

Arashi nodded as he sipped his own saki.

"The scouting ninja should be back soon..." he said "They must have the whereabouts of the turtles..."

Dr Arden snarled.

"And the Lizard lady..." he added, running a hand over the left side of his face feeling the melted burnt skin."That bitch will pay for ruining my face...the next time I use her in my lab...I won't be as merciful...when I extract her DNA."

"And her child...her and Raphael's little treasure..." Arashi growled "She should be of value..."

"That she will..." said Dr Arden "Yet no matter how many attempts have been made...she has evaded capture...even the Venomous Five cannot catch her..."

"Attempts are hard right now my dear Doctor..." said Arashi "Just a child, she is not allowed to venture above the surface like her parents and uncles...yet when she grows, no doubt she will learn the art of the ninja...she will be like her mother and father in battle..."

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes.

"All of them...will suffer..." he hissed softly.

"That they will..." Arashi replied.

Just then, several ninja walked into the throne room.

Arashi looked up and smirked.

"Ah...the scouts..." he said standing up.

The ninja stood before Arashi and Dr Arden and bowed.

"The equipment has been cleared from the location..." said the first ninja, "All the scientists have come home...and no evidence of what transpired happened there is found..."

"Good..." said Arashi with a smile "Very good...and any news on the whereabouts of our enemies?"

"They still roam the city sir..." said one of the ninja "All of them...never stopping for rest on crime..."

Dr Arden narrowed his eyes.

"They never rest..." he snarled "And neither will we...now we have what we've been searching for..."

Arashi sipped his saki again.

"Keep up your searching..." he growled to the ninja "And don't keep your eyes on just the turtles...the Master has more enemies out there he wishes to get his vengeance on..."

The ninja bowed and turned away.

Arashi narrowed his eyes more as he watched the Ninja leave.

"Find the ones who betrayed him..." he hissed "They will be the first to go..."

* * *

><p>Some time later, back at the lair, everyone was fast asleep as the sun had risen above New York, and since they were nocturnal, they slept during the day.<p>

Leonardo lay in his bed peacefully, but it wasn't long before his mind was soon plagued by nightmares.

At first it started off with him running across the rooftops as he would do on any night run in New York, whether it was a night-time exercise or on patrol.

Running and hopping across the rooftops, he found he was alone, at first he felt there was nothing to worry about as he ran.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo soon saw some figures in dark suits appear from the buildings and start to follow him.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he watched them, it wasn't long before they were gaining on him and drawing their weapons to fight him.

"Shit..." Leonardo thought "Foot Ninja!" he stopped running and turned to face them, drawing his katana swords in the process.

At once memories came flooding back to him as he remembered taking on the Foot many times, even coming face to face with their terrifying Leader, the Shredder.

At once the soldiers came flying towards him slashing their swords and weapons at him. Leonardo instantly tried to protect himself by blocking their attacks and trying to knock them away with his katana swords as well as punch and kick them back.

But as he continued to fight, more seemed to come at him, and it started to become harder and harder to fight them off.

Sweating as he tried to fight the Ninja, Leonardo's blood ran cold as he suddenly heard a laugh behind him.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and his stomach plummet in fear as he held up his swords trying to ward off the attacking ninja.

He turned around and he soon saw a shadow creeping over to him and the ninja stepped aside.

Then he saw some razor sharp claws appear and shine in the moonlight.

"Oh No..." Leonardo thought in fear "Please...no..." he looked at the figure as it came towards him almost covering him with shadow.

Leonardo felt beads of sweat on his forehead and his heart continued to beat faster as he saw the figure come closer and he soon saw the towering body of the one he had feared in the past and had still haunted his dreams at night.

The red eyes glared at him as he stepped towards the turtle and held up his fist with the two razor blades above his head.

"Leonardo..." it growled "The leader of the Ninja turtles..."

Leonardo stepped back but he felt his arms get grabbed by several ninja behind him and restrained him as the figure came closer.

Leonardo cried out as he was grabbed and he tried to pull away but the ninja held him tightly as the figure came closer to the turtle and revealed himself in the moonlight showing him to be in full armour with spikes on the shoulder and a samurai helmet on his head with two glowing red eyes underneath it.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster as he looked up.

"Shredder..." he whispered fearfully as he tried to struggle.

"Leonardo..." Shredder hissed "We meet again..." he held up his clawed fist and glowered at the turtle.

"You thought you and your family escaped me?"

Leonardo struggled more against his captors but to avail as the Shredder got closer to him and clenched his fists.

"You thought you could protect your family!?" The Shredder growled "You thought you could end my legacy...You were wrong...Leonardo..."

Shredder then lifted his fist and Leonardo cried out in fear as the blades came towards him...

* * *

><p>Leonardo sat bolt upright and found himself back in his own room.<p>

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Leonardo turned on his light and sat on the side of the bed.

His heart was still pounding and his stomach hurt. He could shake the image of Shredder from his mind.

"Shredder?" he thought "What...What the hell was he doing in my dreams...?"

He rubbed his head as he tried to remember all that happened in his dream.

He had had several dreams about the Shredder, after he and his brothers had defeated him, Leonardo had been the most traumatised for a long time.

Though that was years before, Leonardo sometimes still got nightmares from the encounter and they never bothered him as much, but this time, the dream seemed so real, he wasn't sure why, but something about it was different from the others he had had before.

* * *

><p>After a while, Leonardo stood up and began to to walk towards the bedroom door, he felt thirsty and after such a nightmare he wasn't sure if he was able to go back to sleep for a while.<p>

Walking from his room to the kitchen, Leonardo turned on the light and took a glass from the cupboard before running the cold tap and taking a few shots of water to soothe his dry mouth.

"Uncle Leo..." a small voice suddenly rang in his ears and Leonardo looked behind him to see Pandora standing in the doorway of the kitchen clutching her ninja bear.

Leonardo stared at the young mutant.

"Pandora..." he said "What are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep..." said Pandora "I woke up wanting a drink...and I saw the light..."

Leonardo felt a little guilty that he had woken Pandora so he poured another glass of water and walked over to the table.

"Come and sit at the table sweetheart." he said beckoning the little mutant over.

Pandora walked over and climbed onto a chair at the table and Leonardo placed the glass of water in front of her.

"Why were you down here Uncle Leo?" asked Pandora "Can you not sleep either?"

Leonardo smiled softly.

"I was having a bad dream sweetheart." he said.

Pandora looked at Leonardo and placed her paw on Leonardo's.

"Bad dream?" she asked "You get scared too? But you're always fighting bad guys!"

Leonardo gave a gentle chuckle and squeezed Pandora's hand.

"Even grown ups get scared Little Geisha..." he said softly "But we're always fighting back against the fear..."

Pandora sipped her water and looked up at Leonardo before holding up her Ninja Bear.

"Ninja Bears never scared." she said "Uncle Mikey said he never gets scared."

Leonardo chuckled again.

"That's because Ninja Bear has a duty to protect you." said Leonardo "He has to protect you from all kinds of dangers in the night, just like your mummy and daddy and uncles protect you during the day."

Pandora smiled and her eyes shone as she looked at her uncle.

"When I grow up Uncle Leo..." she said "I want to be a protector too...so I can protect all of you!"

Leonardo laughed softly.

"You are a brave girl..." he said "You're just like your daddy."

Pandora grinned softly and drank the rest of her water.

"Come on Little Geisha." said Leonardo "Let's get you back to bed."

"Okay..." said Pandora softly as she started to yawn.

Leonardo held out his arms for Pandora and the little mutant girl climbed into his arms and rested against his plastron as he wrapped his arms around her and began to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Turning off the light and walking to the bedroom, he was guided by the night-lights in the walls until he got to Pandora's room.<p>

The little panda night-light near the door provided some light inside when he walked in and once he reached the bed he placed the tired mutant in it.

"There we go sweetheart." he said "Let's get you tucked in." he lay her on the pillow and pulled the duvet over her before making sure he had Ninja Bear with her, he also placed Pandora's white geisha bear that sat on the pillow in her arms.

"There we go sweetheart..." he said "Now you got Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear protecting you."

"Thank you Uncle Leo..." Pandora whispered as she snuggled down and slowly closed her eyes.

Leonardo smiled and gently kissed Pandora's head before tucking her in more. He then sat back on the side of the bed as Pandora slowly drifted off to sleep.

Watching her sleep there, Leonardo stroked her hair proud that he was blessed to have such a beautiful niece.

As he looked at her, he began to remember his dreams and a worried pang erupted in his stomach.

"Though it's just a dream..." he thought "I cannot shake this horrible thought within...but even if there is a threat growing within the Foot...I will make sure no harm comes to Pandora...I swear on my honour...my life...on my whole being..."

**So plans are being made by the Foot to prepare for the Shredder when he is unfrozen, and Leonardo is having nightmares...what will happen next? **

**Keep tuning in for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Suspicion**

The following morning, Leonardo sat at the kitchen table feeling rather tired as he drank his coffee, whilst everyone else was talking and Mona was encouraging Pandora to eat her cereal.

"You alright Fearless?" asked Raphael "You seem very quiet."

"Didn't sleep well last night." said Leonardo softly as he lifted his mug of coffee to his lips.

"I saw you in the kitchen..." Pandora piped up.

Mona gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Were you up in the night missy?" she asked "When you should have been in bed?"

"I was thirsty mummy..." said Pandora "Uncle Leo gave me a drink of water."

"She was just checking on me." smiled Leonardo "Like the good girl she is. I took her bed after we had a drink together."

Raphael smiled at Leonardo.

"Thanks bro." he said "I appreciate it."

"She loves her Uncle Leo." said Mona softly.

"And I love her too." said Leonardo with a smile.

"But she loves me best!" Michelangelo cut in "I'm the most fun!"

"Oh yeah!" said Donatello "Well she's gonna love me best when I teach her all she needs to know, like her ABCs and numbers, all the things kids need to learn at school!"

"Boring!" Michelangelo retorted.

Pandora began laughing as she saw her uncles start to argue, but Mona frowned.

"Shut up you two!" she said "Sometimes I wonder who the real kids are around here!"

"Hey!" cried Michelangelo making Raphael and Leonardo chuckle slightly.

"It's true though!" said Mona "You are a lot like children when you argue! And don't put pressure on Pandora saying she prefers one of you, she loves both of you!"

"I love my Uncles!" said Pandora as she took a spoonful of cereal.

"And we love you too Little Geisha." said Donatello.

* * *

><p>Leonardo laughed again then sipped his coffee, it was true, he was feeling tired, after the nightmare he had he found it difficult to go back to sleep, and even though he and Pandora had had some time together, he still found it hard to sleep as the nightmare was still fresh in his mind.<p>

Mona noticed Leonardo looking worried and looked at Michelangelo asking him with the nod of her head to come over and keep an eye on Pandora whilst she went to sit with Leonardo.

Michelangelo obliged and went to sit next to Pandora who grinned seeing her Uncle Michelangelo come over and entertain her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Leonardo?" Mona asked softly.

Leonardo looked up at Mona.

"I'm not sure Mona..." he said "I really didn't sleep well last night."

Mona thought hard for a moment.

It wasn't often she saw Leonardo looking tired and worried, unless something was really bothering him, and now she could see something was bothering him greatly.

There was only a few times she had seen him like this but most of the time it was rare, being the leader of the Ninja Turtles, Leonardo had always kept a tough demeanour but it didn't mean he had his worries, and one of his biggest fears was letting his family down, losing his honour but most of all, losing his family and loved ones.

"Were you having nightmares again Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo sighed, he looked at the kitchen table, the other turtles all had their attention on Pandora who was happily chattering and laughing so he thought it best they spoke in private.

* * *

><p>Standing from the table, he lead Mona out of the kitchen and they stood in the main lair.<p>

"I've seen such distress within you before Leonardo..." said Mona "I know you will harbour nightmares of what happened in the past."

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes..." he said "I'm sorry Mona, I hate feeling this way, and most of the time I never let my dreams bother me...but last night..."

"What happened last night brother?" asked Mona reached up to stroke Leonardo's face "You know you can talk to me..."

"I know sis..." said Leonardo holding Mona's hand "I know..." he took a deep breath and chewed his lip before he spoke.

"I saw him..." he whispered "I saw him...the Shredder..."

Mona swallowed hard, though she had never met the Shredder nor faced him in battle, she had indeed heard the tales of the evil man from the Turtles and Splinter, and knew he was the one who murdered Splinter's sensei Hatamo Yoshi and had done many other cruel things in his lifetime.

"You have dreamt of him before haven't you Leo?" she asked "But he has never bothered you...he was just a memory..."

Leonardo nodded.

"He was caught by the Utroms and imprisoned...he could never come back..." he said "He could never find his way back here...but..."

"But what?" asked Mona.

"That dream I had..." said Leonardo "It was so real..."

"Please, don't think that way Leo..." said Mona "Dreams aren't real...I know you've had some bad memories with the ma..." She corrected herself as she thought of the Shredder and decided that he was no man due to what she had been told about him, as he was both literal and other sense nothing like a man.

"Creature..." she decided "Just as I did..." she rubbed the back of her neck "When I still had nightmares of my mutation..."

Leonardo nodded sadly as he remembered.

"I know what you mean Mona," he said "But I can't shake away the feeling that something is going to happen...yet I don't know what...The Foot have been quiet for a while, and when they're quiet...it usually means trouble..."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"That's true..." she said "I wish I could find out..."

Her stomach was hurting fear as she thought about the horrors she and the turtles had experienced with the Foot, including Dr Arden's cruel experiments and tortures.

She had spent many nights since Pandora was born worrying that the Foot would come after them and get their hands on her daughter, they already had had dome close calls with the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja attacking them when they were topside, and even though she tried to not let it bother her, it worried her that Pandora would never be fully safe, it was a risk she knew she and Raphael would take when they had her, but despite the dangers above, they wanted to give Pandora the best life possible.

* * *

><p>Looking back at Leonardo, Mona sighed.<p>

"Are you going to talk to Sensei about this?" she asked.

Leonardo sighed, but he nodded.

"Anything that's bothering me this bad..." he said softly "I will talk to Master Splinter about it..."

"It would be wise, dear brother..." said Mona softly "Don't worry...everything will be alright."

Leonardo agreed and walked off towards Splinter's quarters, he knew the old rat would be meditating, but he needed to speak to him about his dreams.

"Thanks for talking to me..." Leonardo said to Mona, giving her smile before walking to his Sensei's quarters.

"It's okay..." said Mona smiling at him before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Leonardo rubbed his hands together as he approached Splinter's quarters, he wasn't sure what to say to his sensei, but he felt he had to know especially when it involved the Shredder.<p>

As he approached the sliding doors, he was about to knock when they were pulled apart and the old grey rat appeared.

"Ah Leonardo!" said the rat cheerfully.

"Master Splinter!" said Leonardo bowing respectfully to his master to bowed back "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly my son." said Splinter inviting his oldest son into his quarters.

Leonardo walked in and sat on a pillow on the floor next to a table where Splinter had lit candles and incense.

"What did you wish to talk about my son?" asked Splinter.

Leonardo chewed his lip and took a deep breath as he tried to think of what to say to Splinter about his dream.

After a while and speaking slowly, he told Splinter what he had told Mona.

Splinter's eyes widened as he listened to his eldest son, yet he remained calm.

"The Foot have been quiet for a while..." said Leonardo "And having this dream...I'm just not sure what to think...I keep thinking something's going to happen...something bad..."

Splinter rubbed his chin a few times as he looked upon his son.

"You bring up a good point..." he said "This is indeed worrying. I must meditate on this..."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter..." said Leonardo in a guilty tone "I know we haven't mentioned..'him' in a long time but..."

"I understand my son..." said Splinter "You were right to come to me..."

Leonardo then stood up.

"I will discuss more with you later, my son." said Splinter "In the meantime, make sure you, your brothers and sister are ready for training."

"Yes Sensei." said Leonardo walking towards the sliding doors and leaving his sensei alone with his thoughts.

**So, Leonardo can't shake the dreams away and he's informed his sensei of his worries. **

**He sure does have a right to be worried, as we return to the Foot's progress in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Awake**

Back at Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood in the laboratory as Dr Arden walked around and inspected the work of the scientists on the Shredder's new body and life support.

The body was an android of a Japanese Man with long black hair with visable muscles and the stomach was open for the alien Chrell to rest in.

Nearby was the armour of the Shredder, the claws were sharpened to perfection and the armour was polished and shining perfectly in the laboratory lights yet it looked demonic, like it was ready to awaken from it's long sleep and be ready to fight, which in a way it was.

"We've worked hard to make sure the new body is exactly like Oruku Saki himself sir..." said one of the scientists "He must take on his old form..."

Dr Arden stood nearby and watched.

"Good..." he said "And Chrell himself?"

"The medics are making sure he's ready to be set in the body Dr Arden..." said the scientist "Should not be long now..."

"This pleases me..." said Arashi as he looked upon the body of Oruku Saki.

"Soon...my master...soon." he said "It will be time for you to awaken...and seek your vengeance on those who wronged you!"

"The scouts are hard at work..." Dr Arden hissed "Including my deadly Venomous Five, hard at work at finding the ones who betrayed you..."

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Splinter sat cross legged in his quarters, he sat long and still in his quarters trying to clear his mind and think about why Leonardo had had that dream, the scent of the incense filling his nose and the glow of the candles made him feel some calmness as he tried to think.<p>

Before long the blackness of his mind ceased and he soon saw some images in his head, many consisting of red and black, and soon the Foot's symbol appeared in his brain followed by the smirking faces of Izo Arashi and Dr Arden and many ninja leaping around them.

Splinter felt his blood boil as he saw the faces of the evil Foot leader and head scientist and doctor.

As he watched the meditation, he suddenly noticed the two evil men looked more gleeful that usual, as if they had found something they had lost before.

As Splinter watched them, he suddenly saw the Venomous Five appear and hiss and snarl behind the two men, Splinter held up his paws ready to fight, despite it being just meditation, he was ready to protect himself.

* * *

><p>As he stood there watching his enemies, he suddenly heard a laugh behind him.<p>

Splinter's blood ran cold and his fur stood on end as he recognised that laugh.

"No..." he whispered "No...it cannot be..."

He looked behind him and above him he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring down at him and the rest of the face covered with a metal helmet.

Splinter's jaw dropped in horror as the red eyes stared into his and he soon saw a large hand appear with long claws on the end, they were gleaming and shining, showing how sharp they were, Splinter then felt something wet on his face.

Placing his paw on his face, Splinter felt how it was sticky and pulling his paw away he saw it was red meaning it could be only one thing...

"Blood..." he thought in fear "But...those...?" he looked up again and saw the Shredder's clawed hand was dripping with crimson blood, Splinter then saw it start to descend upon him not giving him a moment to scream or even dodge it until blackness filled his eyes again...

* * *

><p>Splinter awoke with a start from his meditation and rubbed his head.<p>

He touched his face trying to feel for where he had felt the blood, but he felt nothing which took his heartbeat down a little.

"Shredder..." he thought "But...how?"

His heart beat faster in his chest as he thought of all the encounters with the cruel creature, the cruel unremorseful merciless and dishonourable man that killed his sensei, and tried to harm him, his sons and friends on many occasions.

"How could memories of Oruku Saki create such fear within me?" he thought "Shredder is gone...he can never escape from his prison the Utroms banished him too..."

* * *

><p>After a while of thinking and coming up with no answers to the many questions that bombarded his mind, Splinter stood up and decided to call his children together for their training.<p>

Stepping out of his room, he saw the turtles and Mona in the middle of the lair.

Leonardo and Raphael were talking together, Donatello was repairing a TV that had broken in the TV area with Mona assisting him and Michelangelo was playing on the floor with Pandora.

Though his heart warmed at the sight of his youngest son playing with his niece, he felt fear after his meditation.

"I do hope this was just another fearful memory..." Splinter thought as he walked towards his children "It cannot be a foreshadowing...it's impossible..."

* * *

><p>Walking into the middle of the lair, all the turtles and Mona ceased their activities and walked over knowing it was time for training.<p>

"Are you alright Master?" asked Donatello seeing the distress in his master's eyes.

"I am fine Donatello..." said Splinter "I was just resting a little more..." he looked across to Leonardo who walked a little closer to him, but the rat gave him the look of '_We-shall-speak-later-of-what-transpired'_ to which Leonardo discreetly nodded and stepped into line with his brothers and adopted sister.

Michelangelo got up off the floor which made Pandora whine a little.

"Awww..." she pouted "We have to stop now?"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Don't worry sweetheart." he said "We can play some more later. But now it's time for Uncle Mikey to do his training."

"Okay..." said Pandora still looking disappointed.

"Okay Little Geisha..." said Raphael "Let's get you to your playroom..."

"Aww, dad..." Pandora whined "Can't I join in too?"

"You're too young sweetheart." said Raphael picking Pandora up "When you're old enough you can join in."

Mona walked over and kissed her daughter.

"When trainings over, we'll have some lunch and you can play some more with Uncle Mikey."

"Okay mummy..." said Pandora softly as Raphael carried her to her playroom.

"See you later Little Geisha." said Leonardo.

"Be a good girl Pandora." said Donatello.

"See ya kiddo!" said Michelangelo waving to Pandora as she waved back over Raphael's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Raphael walked into the playroom where there was a huge playpen in the middle filled with toys and large pillows shaped like turtles and pandas.<p>

Raphael carefully lowered Pandora into her playpen and turned on the baby monitor so they could hear Pandora if she called for them.

"When can I join in to be a ninja, daddy?" asked Pandora as she leaned on the walls of the playpen "I wanna be a ninja!"

"When you're a big girl Pandora." said Raphael "You're still small, and you should enjoy playing with your toys."

"But you and mummy seem to have all the fun!" said Pandora.

Raphael chuckled.

"Being a ninja is a tough job sweetheart..." he said "It can be fun, but also hard work..."

Pandora looked a little confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Raphael giving Pandora a kiss then nuzzling her nose with his, making her giggle "Now you have fun in your little pen okay, you got Ninja Bear and geisha bear to keep you company!"

As he spoke, he picked up Ninja bear and danced him around making Pandora laugh more, then kissing his daughter one last time, he stood up and walked out of the playroom leaving Pandora to play.

* * *

><p>Back at Foot Headquarters, Arashi and Dr Arden stood by the table that held the body of Oruku Saki.<p>

The body had been prepared and the wires and life support had been checked and tested to make sure it was working.

Dr Arden walked over to the head of the body as the doors opened and the scientists walked into the room carrying an unconscious alien body of Chrell and over to the body.

Arashi smirked as he saw Chrell, he was twitching slightly in excitement as he watched Dr Arden instruct the scientists to place the alien into the exo-suit and latch him up to the wires and life support.

"This is it..." he hissed pleased "This is the moment we've all be waiting for..."

The scientists then stepped back and Dr Arden began to fiddle with several machines to make sure they worked on awakening their leader.

"Oruku Saki..." Dr Arden whispered "The Shredder, our most beloved and feared leader...you are finally free from your frozen prison those wretched Utroms banished you to..."

* * *

><p>Arashi walked over and clutched his hands in excitement.<p>

"Hear my voice my master..." he said "You are home again...home on earth and back with your loyal followers..."

The Scientists stepped back further as they watched Dr Arden switch on the machines and start running the generators to spark life back into the Shredder.

Dr Arden then made the machines generate more power and smirked, his burn skin wrinkling and his eyes flashing with excitement.

"Give him life..." he muttered "Give the master life again...let him live again!"

Arashi also watched with gritted teeth as he watched the body of the Shredder jerk as his suit was powered and the machines began to jump start Chrell within to give him life.

"Live..." Dr Arden began to growl "Live...live again Oruku Saki..."

The body jerked more and the scientists stood back even more as they watched, Arashi also narrowed his eyes as he watched.

"Come on...come on!" he growled "Do not fail me this time..."

Dr Arden kept generating more power into the suit as he kept chanting "Live...live...live!"

* * *

><p>After five minutes, the body stopped jerking, then the eyes shot open, followed by the mouth opening and inhaling a breath.<p>

Arashi and Dr Arden stood in shock as they saw the action, then looked down to the stomach where the alien Chrell had taken it's first breath again in so long, the wires connected to him making the body move and act with him.

Dr Arden grinned in excitement and turned to Arashi who was also looked estatic.

"He's alive!" cried Dr Arden "He's alive! He's alive!"

Arashi smirked and then cheered loudly.

"We succeeded!" he cried "Oruku Saki lives again!"

The scientists cried out in shock and awe as the body of Oruku Saki moved and lifted his hands rubbing his head before sitting up on the table and looking around running his fingers through his hair and blinking as he took in his surroundings.

Arashi looked up at the newly awaken Shredder and smirked.

"Welcome home...my master..." he said.

**So Leonardo and Splinter have a right to be worried! He's back! The Shredder has returned!**

**What will be the outcome here? Find out in the next chapter! (laughs evilly)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya readers, I managed to update faster than usual! Yay! **

**You all wanted to know what was going to happen next now the Shredder had awakened! **

**Now here it is!**

**Note: Those of you who might not have read Stirring Ripples, especially the end part, may want to do so or you may not understand some elements at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

**The Phoenix Rises**

Oroku Saki blinked his eyes as he looked around the laboratory, his eyes soon fell on Izo Arashi and Dr Arden who were standing there and smirking at him.

He also turned his gaze to the Scientists standing nearby, some were looking terrified and some were looking at him in awe.

"Master..." Arashi then spoke "You have returned to us..."

Oroku Saki then turned to Arashi and it was then that he spoke.

"Izo Arashi..." he said, a low snarling tone "My most faithful second in second..."

Arashi lowered himself in a bow, bending his knee in the process.

"My Lord..." he said "It pleases me that you are alive again...he had waited so long for your return..."

"You...brought me back?" Oroku Saki asked as he felt his body and continued to look around.

"We spent many years searching..." Dr Arden said "We never gave up until you returned to us..."

Oroku Saki looked at Dr Arden and narrowed his eyes.

"You?" he asked, he studied Dr Arden's scarred face and coat.

"Dr William Arden is my faithful Doctor and scientist my Lord..." said Arashi "I took him in not long after Stockman's...demise..." he smirked as he said the last part.

"Baxtor Stockman?" asked Oroku Saki, his face forming into a glare as he remembered his former scientist "What happened to that traitor?"

Dr Arden smirked, his burnt skin wrinkling horribly.

"The bastard has been torn asunder..." Arashi said "In fact...the remains of his works, as well as his...organs...including that diseased brain...are still here...he'll never rest in peace..."

Dr Arden nodded.

"I was allowed to keep his remains..." he said "After I was welcomed in here...and I promise you my Lord...unlike Stockman and Chaplin...I am loyal to you...and only wish to serve you until my dying day..." he bowed low to Oroku Saki then looked up again.

"My loyalty to Arashi and the Foot is like no other, and I can give that loyalty to you..."

"We have been preparing long and hard for your return my Lord..." Arashi added, "Your headquarters are the way you had it before...and your armour has been preserved and unworn until your return..."

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki then saw as two ninja walked forward with a rolling platform that held his armour. Upon seeing Oroku Saki the ninja bowed and stepped back respectivly.<p>

Upon seeing the armour, Oroku Saki stood up from the table and walked over to it, placing his hands on the shining helmet that gleamed under the lights.

"My armour..." he said softly as he lifted it, "I am truly back..."

Arashi grinned as he saw Oroku Saki caress the armour almost lovingly.

After a while, Oroku Saki turned to Arashi and Dr Arden.

"If there are some who are loyal to me now...tell me if some from the past, before my banishment are just as loyal as you? Karai? Where is she?"

Arashi narrowed his eyes as Karai's name was mentioned, meanwhile Dr Arden smirked within.

"Karai..." Arashi said in a low voice "She is no longer part of the Foot..." he paused seeing the fury in his Master's eyes "She betrayed you...she left the Foot...allied with the turtles...and washed her hands of the Foot...and her honour..."

Oroku Saki's eyes narrowed as he looked at Arashi.

"Where is she?" he asked "Where is my daughter?"

"For now my Lord, we are not sure..." said Arashi "Neither are we sure of the whereabouts of Dr Chaplin...But from what we heard before they disappeared...they had started a relationship...Even though we do not know their current location...we will stop at nothing until they are found..."

Oroku Saki's eyes narrowed more and he clenched his fists.

"My daughter..." he snarled "A traitor..."

Seeing how angry their leader was, Dr Arden and Arashi felt a slight twinge of fear, and stepped back slightly.

"And my mortal enemies?" asked Oroku Saki "The Turtles? And their rodent of a Sensei...Splinter?"

"They are still here..." said Arashi "So are their human friends...April and Casey..."

"And they added a new member..." said Dr Arden, his voice had lowered into a snarl as he touched the burnt side of his face "A mutant lizard woman...goes by the name of Monalisa..."

"So..." Oroku Saki snarled "The turtles's group has grown..."

He looked dangerously at Dr Arden and Arashi.

"Tell me more about them..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in New York City, Karai and Dr Chaplin were sitting in a cafe near Times Square, the sky was a bright blue and due to the smiles on Dr Chaplin and Karai's faces, it seemed it wasn't just the good weather or the food in the cafe that was making them happy.<p>

Karai had shining tears in her eyes as she was looking at a tiny black and white picture in her hands and Dr Chaplin was stroking her hand as well and looking lovingly at the picture in her hands.

"So beautiful..." Karai whispered "Our little baby...I can't believe in a few months we're gonna be parents!"

Dr Chaplin nodded.

"It's so surreal..." he said softly "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather start a family with...but you..." Karai smiled and leaned across to kiss her husband.

"What are you hoping for?" asked Karai as she looked at the picture, even though the Doctors at the hospital had told them they would be able to tell in a few months whether it would be a boy or a girl, they had decided for it to be a surprise.

Dr Chaplin kissed Karai again before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sweetheart..." he said "I'm not bothered either way, a boy or a girl, as long as it's my child...I'm happy...if she's a girl, she'll be a beautiful as you..." he stroked Karai's chin and smiled.

Karai held his hand and smiled back at him.

"And if it's a boy..." she said "He's be as intelligent and as handsome as you..."

Dr Chaplin blushed at the comment and leaned in to kiss his wife again when a waitress came over and asked if they wanted a top up on their coffee.

The couple cursed mentally at being interrupted but they nodded and the waitress poured them coffee.

As she did, she caught sight of the picture in Karai's hand.

"Oh my gosh..." she said "Is that your little baby?"

Karai looked up at the girl and nodded.

"It is..." she smiled.

"Awww, that's so cool!" said the waitress "Congratulations! You look like a very cute couple." she then walked away leaving Karai and Dr Chaplin to continue talking.

"Well that was nice..." said Dr Chaplin "Sweet girl."

Karai nodded in agreement and drank a glass of water before placing the picture into her handbag.

"Well, we better continue with our baby shopping." she said "Whenever you're ready."

Dr Chaplin finished his coffee and placed some money on the counter as well as leaving a tip for the nice waitress.

"Okay, let's go." he said "I can't wait to get the rest of the nursery set up."

"Me neither..." said Karai excitedly "Come on." then holding hands they walked out of the cafe together.

**Yikes! The Shredder's furious at the fact that Karai and Dr Chaplin are not part of the Foot.**

**Meanwhile, Dr Chaplin and Karai are completely oblivious to the fact the Shredder has returned as they start their life as parents...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Now in this chapter, you might notice a nod to the 2012 TMNT show at the beginning of this chapter, see if you can spot it!**

**Also towards the end are some references to 'A Warrior's Journey' Those who haven't read that fic, please do so as you might not understand certain elements and plot points.**

**Chapter Six**

**Stalking**

Later in a Maternity Shop, Karai and Dr Chaplin were searching through some items, everything from cots, to prams, to baby clothes and even soft toys.

As well as browsing, both parents were trying to think of good names for their child.

"Honey," said Karai "If the child's a girl, what do you think of the name Miwa?"

Dr Chaplin looked thoughtful as he looked at the price of a pram in front of him.

"Miwa..." he mused "Japanese for '_Harmony_'"

"After all we went through, then we finally found Harmony..." Karai chuckled "Well, that or...Keiko...meaning '_Blessed_' because that's what we are..."

"You are right there sweetheart." Dr Chaplin agreed "And if the child's a boy?"

"I did think of a couple." said Karai "Hajime, which means 'B_eginning_' that or Hiroyuk which means '_Happiness_'"

Dr Chaplin walked over to Karai and wrapped his arms around her.

"Karai my love..." he said "All those names sound wonderful and couldn't be more perfect for our child...but I'm sure once he or she is born...the right name will be chosen..."

Karai smiled up at Dr Chaplin.

"You're right..." she whispered "The perfect name will come..." Dr Chaplin nuzzled her nose and kissed it, then he stepped back so they could continue their shopping.

* * *

><p>Before long they decided on a pram, a white cot and playpen and some white and cream baby clothes, since they were unsure whether the child was a boy or a girl, they decided to go for the middle ground.<p>

Walking out of the shop, Dr Chaplin carried most of the stuff including using the pram as a trolley.

"Awww sweetheart." sighed Karai as she carried a couple of small bags with soft toys in them "I wish you didn't have to bear the burden of carrying the majority of the stuff!"

"Don't be daft!" laughed Dr Chaplin "The pram's come into some use, and anyway, you're enough enough weight as it is!"

Karai blushed softly and placed her hand on her stomach, though it wasn't huge yet, there was some sign that she was with child and she couldn't have felt more proud.

Looking up at the sky, Dr Chaplin looked thoughtful.

"It's starting to get dark..." he said "We better head home."

They began to walk away from the shop and towards where their apartment was near Central Park.

"Once we get home, I'll get all this stuff into the baby's room, and you can put your feet up." said Dr Chaplin "And we'll have something nice for our tea tonight."

"Sounds divine." said Karai as she walked close to Dr Chaplin as they made their way home.

* * *

><p>But unknown to them, a pair of green eyes watched them from an alleyway.<p>

"Ah ha..." a hissing voice was then heard as a tongue flickered out between two rows of razor sharp teeth "It seems the famous Karai and Dr Chaplin are in New York...right under our noses..."

At once, the figure took out a cell phone and began to talk into it.

"Talk to us Black Mamba!"

"Komodo Dragon..." Black Mamba hissed "I believe our enemy isn't as far away as we thought...they're still here in New York..."

"Really?" Komodo Dragon's voice was heard on the other end of the phone "Well...it seems our Lord and Master will have his vengeance sooner than he hoped..."

"Indeed..." Black Mamba hissed, glee began to fill her within, especially as she knew she was one who had spotted their prey.

Since the Shredder's return, Arashi and Dr Arden had sent her and the rest of the Venomous Five on scouting missions, with or without ninja to find their enemies and know their whereabouts to report back so they would be attacked and Shredder would have his vengeance.

The Turtles, Mona, April and Casey were of course their targets, but Karai and Dr Chaplin were also prime targets for their betrayal to the Foot.

"I can't wait to brag to Cobra..." Black Mamba hissed "How I succeeded in finding two of the Shredder's most wanted targets...and yet she failed..."

Her green eyes flashed as she imagined the praise she would get and the anger on the other Venomous Fives faces as everyone was singing her praises.

* * *

><p>"Mamba..." Komodo Dragon hissed bringing the gleeful snake back down to earth "Follow them...don't let them out of your sight!"<p>

"Yes boss..." Black Mamba snarled "I can see see them from where I am!"

"Find out where they live...or where they're staying at the current time..." Komodo Dragon hissed again "But do not be seen! Once you know their nest...report back...and we tell the Master..."

"I hear and obey you!" Black Mamba hissed "Over and out..." she then clapped the cellphone shut then began to follow Karai and Dr Chaplin, all the while sticking to the shadows.

"You may think you've escaped...and are about to enter the happy family life..." Black Mamba hissed as she followed the happy couple, "But you have no idea how wrong you are!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood at the top table in the throne room looking around at the hall and the decorations blinking as he took in everything around him after being in exile so long.<p>

After a while, he sat down at the table and faced Arashi and Dr Arden who sat on the other side.

"So...the turtles are still alive..." Oroku Saki mused "And they have a new recruit..."

"Indeed they do Master..." Dr Arden growled placing his hand on his burnt skin feeling the hard melted skin.

* * *

><p>Since leaving the laboratory, Arashi and Dr Arden had been telling Oroku Saki everything that had transpired over the time he had been in exile and talking about Monalisa was one of the main topics as well as the lives of the turtles and their rat sensei.<p>

"A female mutant lizard...a female..." Oroku Saki growled "No doubt a mate...a consort?"

"Indeed..." said Arashi "One of the turtles, Raphael mated and they have their own child..."

Oroku Saki's eyes flashed with anger.

"Another disgusting creature to add to their team?" he snarled.

"Just a child right now..." said Arashi "But she will grow into a ninja under the training of her grandfather, uncles, and her father and mother..."

"So...the turtles continue to live..." Oroku Saki snarled "And have found happiness...whilst I have been banished and imprisoned!"

"Their happiness won't last long Master..." Arashi snarled "Not long after they discover you have returned..."

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki's blood boiled as he thought of the turtles and Master Splinter, he held up his hand and started to imagine what he would do to them once he got his hands on them.<p>

"Those turtles, the rat, and the lizard whore..." Arashi growled "Have always been able to foil our plans, yet we have seen them break more than once..."

"The lizard whore..." Dr Arden snarled "She proved to be useful to me a few times...her salamander qualities proved to help make the ninja stronger and harder to beat in battle..."

Oroku Saki turned to Dr Arden.

"The lizard has powers?" he asked.

"More like qualities due to her species." Dr Arden confirmed "As well as search for you Master...I experimented on the bitch and found her DNA to provide rapid healing, due to the fact that Salamanders can regenerate their limbs and wounds, I was able to create serums out of it...before she escaped me...and caused me to have acid poured over me..."

He ran his fingers over his melted face as the memories of her kicking him in the shelf of chemicals after she escaped and causing the sulphuric acid to be poured over his face.

"She disfigured me..." he growled "Yet the serum I made from her DNA saved my life...even if it didn't heal my face..."

As he spoke, he took a kuni knife from his belt and sliced his hand with it, no sooner did he do so than he took one of his syringe fingers that had the healing serum in it and stuck the needle into his hand causing the cut to heal instantly.

Oroku Saki watched in amazement as the wound healed and the hand looked as though nothing had sliced it.

"Incredible..." he said.

* * *

><p>Dr Arden just smiled with pride.<p>

"I have many serums I can show you..." he said, holding up his hands and making his syringes appear and showing the serums in them.

"All these serums have a purpose and a name..." Dr Arden said pridefully as he held up one finger with red serum in it.

"Head-on-a-stick...the serum that will paralyse an enemy yet they will still feel pain and scream under torture..."

He then held up another finger showing a clear liquid.

"Truth Serum...my prisoners can never lie...then we have the numbing serum, and of course...the torture serum...that sends agonizing pain through the body once injected, you cannot die from it...but it will make anyone wish for death before it comes..."

Oroku Saki smirked as he saw the serums.

"You truly are different from Baxter Stockman or Dr Chaplin..." he snarled "Your experiments and inventions rank higher than anything they put together...I wish to see them at work on our enemies...or anyone who dares disobey..."

Arashi smirked.

"Do not worry Master..." he said "We do carry out such practice with Dr Arden's serums..."

"This pleases me greatly..." Oroku Saki said dangerously.

"And what will please you greatly Master..." said Arashi "Many of our scouts are searching for your enemies...and based on recent reports...we are getting close..."

Oroku Saki then smirked as his eyes flashed again.

"How I desire such vengeance on my enemies...and those who betrayed me..." his eyes narrowed "Especially Karai..."

**Oh no...Dr Chaplin and Karai have been spotted by Black Mamba, and the Dr Arden has shown the Shredder his nasty serums as well as shared information about Monalisa and her healing DNA.**

**What will be the outcome when Shredder learns his daughter is still in New York? Find out in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** Some elements to '_Changes_' are mentioned later in the chapter, so if you haven't read the story, please do so as you might not understand. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sinister Intentions**

Just then, the doors of the throne room opened and Komodo Dragon walked in followed by Nile Monitor, and Gila Monster.

Dr Arden and Arashi turned around as soon as they heard the doors open and they saw the giant mutant lizards.

"Komodo..." Dr Arden snarled as he stood up and walked over.

Komodo Dragon bowed to Dr Arden, Arashi and Oruko Saki then looked up, the other lizards followed suite.

"Have you come to report?" asked Arashi looking up at the large lizard.

"Indeed I have..." snarled Komodo Dragon "And the news is good..."

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki looked at the giant lizards and stood up, Arashi and Dr Arden looked away from Komodo Dragon as Arashi walked over, his eyes never leaving the giant mutant lizards.<p>

"Are these the creations that you made Dr Arden?" asked Oroku Saki as he analysed the physiques of the mutants before him.

Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor watched with caution as Oroku Saki looked at them.

"The Venomous Five, My Lord, I created them in my laboratory over three years ago..." said Dr Arden "They may not be like the ninja, but they are strong and deadly,"

"Five?" asked Oroku Saki "When clearly there are three to be seen?"

"Ah yes indeed..." said Arashi "There are two more, two snake women, Cobra and Black Mamba..."

Oroku Saki turned to Dr Arden as if intrigued and impressed.

"Cobra has the ability to spit venom, just like the real life Golden Cobra, and Black Mamba is prided being the fastest of the Venomous Five with her quick reflexes, and she also has the toxic venom...a lethal combination..."

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki's eyes glowed a little a slight smirk graced his face.<p>

Dr Arden and Arashi felt a tinge of excitement as they saw the sadistic look on Oruko Saki's face.

"The Lizards you see before you..." Dr Arden continued "Komodo Dragon, is the strongest of them all, his teeth are riddled with toxic saliva and bacteria and his claws are sharp, with his strength, he will tear all apart with his path."

Komodo Dragon smirked and bowed to Oroku Saki.

"The Nile Monitor..." Dr Arden continued "Razor sharp claws will get his to high places and shred his enemies to a bloody mess..."

Nile Monitor bowed to Oruko Saki and smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"And finally..." said Dr Arden "Gila Monster, his teeth will ravage any enemy he clamps onto to and tear them to pieces and his venom is just as devastating..."

Gila Monster bowed to Oruko Saki and flicked out his tongue through his teeth.

* * *

><p>"The female snakes you will meet soon enough my Lord..." said Arashi "They are still scouting, but they will return to us soon..."<p>

"Black Mamba has a report..." said Komodo Dragon "She and Cobra, along with the rest of us have been scouring every inch of the city...but Black Mamba has been successful in hers..."

"And...what or who has she found?" asked Arashi, his eyes narrowing as he awaited the answer.

"She found Karai..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Her and Chaplin, they were walking out of a maternity shop, talking about babies..."

Oroku Saki's eyes flashed with fury, yet Arashi and Dr Arden looked rather interested and Dr Arden started to smirk sadistically.

"Karai..." he snarled "She is still in New York...and right under my nose..."

"So it seems that Karai has a child within her..." said Dr Arden musing over what Komodo Dragon told him "Looks like the turtles weren't the only ones with a child now..."

Arashi looked towards Dr Arden and the same sadistic looked crossed his face.

"This seems too good..." he said.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki glared for a while, as images of his adopted daughter Karai flashed in his head. The girl he had found abandoned in Japan, raised as his own, and trained to be a ninja and later a leader like him, and now she had repaid him by leaving the Foot and abandoning everything.<p>

"Leonardo..." he snarled as the face of the blue masked turtle appeared in his head.

"That turtle talked about nothing but honour, and lead her astray from me...from the Foot, from everything!"

"The turtles have done nothing but foil at our plans..." Arashi growled "Though there have been times we almost succeeded...almost broke them...they always come back on top..."

Oroku Saki glared again and walked back to the table at the top of the throne room, seething over Karai and Dr Chaplin.

"I trusted them..." he snarled "I trusted them with everything...and now they do this..." he clenched his fists.

"My Lord..." Dr Arden walked over hoping to pacify his angered Master "Even though you daughter betrayed you...she is indeed with child, from what Komodo has told us..."

Arashi smirked as he agreed.

"And if her child is born..."

As Arashi spoke, Oroku Saki looked up and his eyes flashed again as he began to think of the fact that his daughter was pregnant.

"A grandchild..." he said softly.

"Indeed master!" said Dr Arden "And just think..."

"If Karai has betrayed you..." Arashi hissed adding to Dr Arden's proposal "What if her child was to prove their loyalty to you? If say...you had your hands on it..."

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki thought for a moment as he looked out of the window, and at once ideas came flowing to his head as he thought about the child Karai was carrying.<p>

Though Karai had betrayed him, she had reached the point of no return and he desired nothing more than to make her suffer for what she did, but realising she was with child, he then began to think of how to make her suffer more, by letting her live so she could have her baby, then once the child was born,only then would he kill her, and raise the child as his own.

A new protégée he could raise from birth, someone who would not question him, he could raise the child into truly hating the turtles and nothing would lead them astray like Karai.

"Izo Arashi..." he said "You truly do have good ideas in that brain of yours...I believe I was right to make sure you were promoted to the role of leading the Foot, your sinister intentions have pleased me greatly."

Dr Arden and Arashi smirked as they listened.

"Your ideas you spoke of..." Oroku Saki hissed "I can see how I can release my vengeance on Karai and Dr Chaplin."

* * *

><p>Dr Arden and Arashi smirked more and looked at each other in triumph as Oruko Saki continued to speak.<p>

"Dr Chaplin shall die by my hand..." Oruko Saki snarled "And die pleading for his life...Karai...she will be spared...only for the benefit of preserving her child...until it's ready to be born...whether natrually or by your hand Dr Arden..."

Dr Arden grinned sadistically as he thought about cutting the baby from Karai's belly and presenting it to the Shredder like a prize.

He remembered how he had tried to do that with Monalisa when she was pregnant with her child, even going so far as to force Donatello to carry out the deed, but like many of their schemes they were foiled.

But maybe this time, he might succeed and as well as deliver a baby for his master, he would help do away with the one who betrayed his master.

"I love it Master..." Arashi snarled "I cannot wait to help carry out the deed..."

* * *

><p>As Oroku Saki spoke, Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor listened and licked their lips.<p>

"When do you think Black Mamba will inform us of where Karai is?" asked Gila Monster "I wish to see our new master carry out the plans he intends..."

"She should be reporting back soon..." Komodo Dragon snarled "She will come back to us soon..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near Central Park, Black Mamba had followed Karai and Dr Chaplin to their home.<p>

Hiding on the fire escape of the building next to their penthouse, she had seen them enter the house and through the windows she saw them moving around and placing all the items they bought in a room near where she was watching to which she had hidden herself further into the shadows and was relieved that she had black scales so she had blended in.

Placing a pair of binoculars to her eyes, Black Mamba watched as she saw how their house looked.

She saw that the house was painted white with some pink and red lotus flowers and blossoms on the walls and the furniture was mostly Japanese themed.

"Seems Karai has not forgotten her Japanese roots..." Black Mamba hissed as she watched through the binoculars and she continued to watch as Karai and Dr Chaplin walked around the house then she heard some soft music being played and she saw the couple come together in the middle of the living room and dance together lovingly.

"Such a happy couple..." she snarled "Sickening..." she spat some venom to the side and continued to watch, then saw Dr Chaplin often run his hand over Karai's belly feeling for their baby.

"So sweet..." she hissed "But you're not going to be enjoying this happiness long..." she then took out her cell phone and began to call the Foot Headquarters to inform them of her find, a smirk gracing her face and her green eyes glowing sadistically.

**So the Shredder has learnt of Karai and Dr Chaplin still in New York, and even more so that Karai is with child...but he plans after being given ideas by Dr Arden and Arashi, to kill Dr Chaplin, keep Karai alive until her baby's born, take the baby...then kill her! **

**How sadistic that those bastards get! And now Black Mamba has reported that she has located the home of Karai and Dr Chaplin and their unborn baby! **

**What will be the result of this? Well, tune in to find out...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all! Hope you're enjoying the fic! I know it's getting intense, and the good stuff is coming soon! **

**Well the next chapter is here for you to enjoy! And I'm glad I was able to get one up today! The 17th of January! For today is my Birthday! Yay! :D Or should I say...Yikes! I'm another year older! (gulp!)**

**Anyway, that's enough about me, hope you enjoy the next part of this fic! **

**Chapter Eight**

**Calm before the Storm**

At the turtles lair, Leonardo was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV flicking through the channels, he was still thinking about the dreams he had, there was nothing interesting on the TV except from the the news talking about current affairs, issues and the odd gang attack in the city.

Splinter had told him he had meditated and had seen the Shredder in his mediation, yet it gave no clue to what might be going on. This frustrated Leonardo as he always thought after having certain dreams that something was going on, but there was no explanation and it drove him mad.

Placing his fingers to his temples he tried to think of what his dream meant and what else he could ask his sensei.

"What can it mean?" he asked "I know it means something...but what!?"

* * *

><p>As he tried hard to think, he suddenly felt a little paw touch his knee, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Pandora looking up at him, she was wearing some black trousers and a white top with a hood with Panda ears on it.<p>

"Uncle Leo?" she asked softly looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" said Leonardo plastering on a smile and sitting up.

"You look like you were in pain Uncle Leo..." said Pandora softy "Were you having a bad dream?"

"No Little Geisha." said Leonardo stroking the top of her head gently "I'm fine, I wasn't having a nightmare, I was just thinking."

"Okay..." said Pandora still looking worried.

Leonardo then saw Pandora was holding a DVD in her hands.

"Did you want me to put that on for you, sweetie?" he asked.

"Please Uncle Leo..." said Pandora "Mummy and Daddy said I could watch '_The Lion King_' if it was alright with you?"

"Of course sweetheart!" said Leonardo taking the DVD and opening it so he could put it in the DVD player.

As he set the film up, he thought maybe this would help him take his mind of his dreams until he got another moment to think.

"There we go sweetheart!" he said "You got your film set up!"

"Thank you Uncle Leo!" said Pandora walking over to the sofa and climbing onto it. Leonardo smiled and sat next to her to which she sat a little closer to him as the film started up.

"You decided a change from '_Kung Fu Panda_'? Or '_Spirited Away_'?" asked Leonardo, he felt secretly relieved Pandora had chosen something different as she always chose '_Kung Fu Panda'_ 1 and 2 or '_The Secrets of the Furious Five_' or '_Spirited Away_' and he, his brothers, sensei and adopted sister soon found himself reciting the quotes and even songs or humming the music whether asleep or awake.

"I love '_The Lion King'_!" said Pandora "I love Timon and Pumbaa!"

Leonardo smirked and tickled Pandora under the chin.

"So do I sweetheart." he said as he clicked play on the DVD player and the film began to start.

* * *

><p>As soon as the opening music started, Michelangelo who had been skating around the lair zipped over and saw the opening scene.<p>

"Cool!" he cried "_The Lion King_! Great choice Pandora!"

He jumped off his skateboard and jumped onto the sofa next to Pandora.

"Uncle Mikey!" cried Pandora excitedly as she almost got flung into the air due to Michelangelo dropping into the sofa.

"Careful Mikey!" said Leonardo as he held Pandora's shoulders to keep her steady "You nearly sent Little Geisha flying!"

Pandora just giggled.

"Chill out bro!" said Michelangelo "Pandora's safe, and I think she loved it!"

"I did!" cheered Pandora "I love bouncing!"

Leonardo shook his head and leaned back on the sofa to watch the film with his younger brother and niece, yet he sighed wearily as he tried to think of why he had that dream.

"Shredder's gone..." he thought "Shredder's gone for good...the Utroms made sure of that...I know I had dreams before...but they were all just anxiety dreams! Past fears coming back to haunt me!"

He looked down at Pandora who was looking at the TV happily and fear pooled across his stomach.

"If this dream means something..." he thought "Does it mean that there is a threat coming? And what if Pandora is in danger?"

The pain in his stomach and heart pounded more as he thought about his family being in danger.

It terrified him to the core if anything were to happen to his family, and now that they had little Pandora, he was even more scared.

"It's got to mean something..." he thought "Dreams like this don't happen for no reason..." he rubbed his temples again and looked back at the TV.

Pandora was laughing and giggling and Michelangelo was stroking the top of her head affectionately.

Leonardo sighed and looked down at Pandora who lifted her hand to his and held one of his three fingers.

Smiling at his niece he held her little hand, just seeing her made him feel content. Taking another breath he looked back at the TV, he tried to focus on the film, but his mind just kept bugging him about his dream.

* * *

><p>Back at Karai and Dr Chaplin's penthouse, Karai lay on the sofa with Dr Chaplin next to her watching the TV.<p>

On the coffee table in front of them was a half eaten Chinese takeaway, almost forgotten as they cuddled on the sofa.

Every so often Dr Chaplin would kiss his wife and run his hands over her stomach trying to feel for the baby which had barely grown but there was a small part where his wife's stomach had gotten bigger.

Karai meanwhile smiled and moaned as she felt Dr Chaplin's fingers on her skin and she looked up at him.

"Chaplin..." Karai whispered.

"Yes love?" asked Dr Chaplin as he stroked and caressed Karai's stomach.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time in Japan when the baby's born..." said Karai "We still have our home over there...and I'd love our baby to get a feel for his or her Japanese roots...we could spend some of our holidays there."

"Sounds like a great idea sweetheart..." smiled Dr Chaplin kissing Karai's stomach and laying on her breast.

"Half of our time in America, half in Japan..." whispered Karai "Best of both worlds..."

"Our baby is going to have the best life ever..." said Dr Chaplin.

Karai smiled back at Dr Chaplin and stroked his hand as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her belly.

"Wherever we are honey..." Dr Chaplin whispered "I don't care...as long as we're a family..."

"I love you so much..." Karai whispered.

"And I Love you too..." Dr Chaplin whispered back as he lay his head back down on Karai's breast an continued to stroke her belly.

"And I love you my sweet child..." he said softly "When you come out of there, you're going to make me the happiest daddy in the world..."

* * *

><p>But unknown to Karai and Dr Chaplin, the Venomous Five were watching from the shadows outside.<p>

"Awww, how sweet!" Cobra snarled "I might vomit!"

"Such love they have for each other...yet so naïve.." Komodo Dragon hissed.

"So sweet, and what a surprise they will get when we get in there..." Gila Monster snarled.

"I can't wait to see their faces when Shredder drops in!" Nile Monitor hissed.

Black Mamba just smirked as she watched everything.

"Such happiness..." she whispered "Yet all to be taken away in the blink of an eye..."

"That bitch will soon realise the consequences when she betrays the Foot...her and Dr Chaplin..."

Cobra hissed and started to drool venom.

"Oh how I would love to drip my venom on those two...and hear them scream..." she hissed.

"You'll get your chance Cobra..." Komodo Dragon hissed "Just be patient!"

Cobra hissed again and continued to watch.

"Shredders orders..." Komodo Dragon hissed "We attack in four hours...and Karai must be kept alive..."

"Indeed..." Gila Monster growled "We'll make sure..."

"Can't wait..." Nile Monitor snarled.

"This will be delicious..." Black Mamba snarled as she saw Karai and Dr Chaplin stand up from the sofa and walk towards the bedroom.

**So all seems calm now...but not for long...what will happen when the Shredder carries out his plan?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:**** Contains violence, blood, strong language and content which readers may find distressing. **

**Please do not read if you are offended or upset by such content.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ambush**

A little later, Dr Chaplin had finished clearing away the leftovers from his and Karai's Takeaway and washed the dishes whilst Karai was still lying on the sofa.

"You okay love?" he called through from the kitchen "Can I get you anything whilst I'm in here?"

"I'm fine hon..." said Karai "I'm just a little tired..."

Dr Chaplin chuckled as he put the last of the clean dishes away and walked back to the living room.

"Poor babe..." he said softly sitting on the sofa next to her and stroking her cheek "I know you get tired easily, but you are carrying such a precious load..."

Karai chuckled.

"I don't know how I'm going to feel when the baby gets bigger..." she said "Especially when it starts kicking..."

Dr Chaplin just smiled.

"I'm looking forward to feeling it kick..." he said "Then I can finally feel the child we created together..."

"You're really excited about the baby?" Karai said.

"Of course I am, babe!" said Dr Chaplin with a grin "Why wouldn't I be?" he stroked Karai's belly again and leaned down and nuzzled her nose making her giggle.

"I've got many plans for when the baby's born!" said Dr Chaplin "And my number one is being a great dad!"

"And that you will be..." said Karai softly.

* * *

><p>Just then, a noise was heard and a shadow passed over the window.<p>

At once, Karai's eyes went wide and she sat up alert.

"You okay sweetheart?" asked Dr Chaplin worried.

"I think I heard something..." said Karai.

Dr Chaplin looked towards the window.

"It's just the wind hun..." he said softly looking over to where Karai was looking.

Karai shook her head.

"It wasn't the wind Chaplin..." she said, "I know an unusual noise when I hear one..."

Dr Chaplin looked at Karai again, he started to feel worried, due to the fact that Karai was indeed a trained ninja and she could detect even the smallest sounds.

* * *

><p>Dr Chaplin rose from the sofa as he tried to hear what Karai heard, but no sooner did he stand up than the door suddenly burst off his hinges and went flying across the room.<p>

Dr Chaplin cried out in horror and Karai sat bolt upright.

At once, several ninja entered along with Komodo Dragon.

"What the fuck!?" cried Dr Chaplin as he pulled Karai off the sofa and towards him to protect her. Karai was horrified as she saw the giant mutant lizard coming into the house.

"What the hell is that!?" she cried.

Komodo Dragon hissed at her as the Ninja started to surround them.

"A little creation of mine..." a voice said behind them.

Karai and Dr Chaplin turned around and saw Dr Arden walk over to them smirking, and both grimaced in disgust when they saw his burnt melted half of his face.

"Along with the rest of these..." Dr Arden continued as Nile Monitor, Gila Monster, Cobra and Black Mamba appeared.

"Oh my God..." Karai whispered in fear.

Dr Chaplin glared and held Karai close.

"Don't worry..." he whispered softly "I'll protect you...and the baby..."

Dr Arden smirked as he looked at Karai and Dr Chaplin.

"Awww...how sweet...you're willing to die protecting your traitor whore!"

Dr Chaplin snarled at Dr Arden.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are!" he snarled "But you get the fuck out of my house!"

"Or what?" asked another voice to which Dr Chaplin and Karai saw Arashi walk over next to Komodo Dragon "Call the cops? Get us arrested?"

Dr Chaplin looked at Asrashi and continued to hold Karai close.

Karai placed on hand on her stomach and glared at Arashi.

"What do you want from us?" she asked "Please...just tell us what you want and leave us alone! This doesn't have to get ugly!"

Arashi smirked.

"Good question dear Karai..." he hissed "There is a lot we want from you...but I think it would be best if you heard the questions asked from the one who wishes to ask them..."

* * *

><p>Dr Chaplin glared again but Karai's glare faded and her eyes widened in fear.<p>

"Oh no..." she whispered in fear, she then saw the ninja step aside from the door and the Shredder entered all dressed in his full armour and helmet and his eyes glowing red.

"Holy shit..." cried Dr Chaplin.

"No...No way!" Karai cried "It can't be..."

"Oroku Saki..." Dr Chaplin stuttered in fear.

"You can't be alive..." Karai whispered "You're...you're..."

"Dead?" Shredder snarled "Abandoned on that Icy Prison? Frozen for years? Never knowing when I would be freed again!?"

"How...?" Karai whispered.

"We have Dr Arden to thank for that..." Arashi hissed "We spent years researching and trying to find the right place in space to bring our Lord and Master home..."

Dr Arden smirked.

Dr Chaplin glared at Dr Arden.

"You sick man..." he growled, he then looked at the Venomous Five as the mutant reptiles snarled and hissed at him and Cobra opened her mouth showing her long fangs and the venom that dripped between them.

* * *

><p>Shredder then nodded to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor who then grabbed Karai and wrenched her away from Dr Chaplin.<p>

"No!" cried Dr Chaplin trying to hold onto Karai who began weeping in distress "Leave her alone!"

But he was soon punched in the stomach by Arashi and he fell to his knees winded then Arashi kicked him in the side making him fall to the floor.

"No!" cried Karai as she struggled in Nile Monitor and Gila Monster's grips "No! Stop!"

"Shut up bitch!" Cobra hissed baring her teeth and venom dripping from her lips.

Shredder then stood above Dr Chaplin and placed his foot on his side.

"Shredder..." Dr Chaplin coughed "Please..."

"Enough of your excuses Chaplin..." Shredder snarled "You understood the consequences if you ever betrayed me..."

"We never betrayed you..." Dr Chaplin said "We just decided to move on..."

"Father..." Karai cried "Please listen to him!"

"Silence Karai!" Shredder snarled "I am no longer your father! You have deceived me! You have betrayed me in the worst way! Now...you will suffer the consequences!"

"Father! Please! No!" Karai begged as she struggled in Gila Monster and Nile Monitors grips "We never betrayed you!"

"Shut up bitch!" Arashi snarled over to Karai.

Cobra then stepped over and venom dripped from her fangs as she got close to Karai who tried to back away from her yet couldn't due to how Nile Monitor and Gila Monster were holding her.

"If don't keep your trap shut..." she snarled grabbing Karai's chin and making her look at her "I'll give you something to scream about!"

"Hands off Cobra!" Shredder barked causing Cobra to back off.

* * *

><p>Shredder then looked back at Dr Chaplin and then up at Dr Arden and nodded.<p>

Karai's heart beat faster in panic as she wondered what Dr Arden was going to do, she then saw Dr Arden hold up his hand and she saw several syringes appear on his fingers.

"Time to start treatment..." Dr Arden smirked lowering himself down to Dr Chaplin.

"No!" Karai cried "Don't hurt him! Please!"

But Dr Arden smirked and injected Dr Chaplin in the neck to which Dr Chaplin began to writhe then squirm before screaming in agony as Dr Arden's torture serum ran through his veins!

"You bastard!" Karai screamed as she continued to struggle against the giant lizards "What did you do to him?!"

"Torture serum..." Gila Monster hissed "Makes the victim wriggle like a suffocating fish!"

"Look at him squirm!" Nile Monitor snarled grabbing Karai's hair and making her look at the screaming and squirming Dr Chaplin.

"Chaplin!" Karai screamed as tears fell from her eyes at her husbands suffering "Stop it!" she started screaming at Dr Arden "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Dr Arden just smirked and looked down at Dr Chaplin as the serum slowly wore off and Dr Chaplin panted heavily trying to take the pain.

"What...What the fuck did you do to me?" Dr Chaplin coughed as he looked up at the Shredder, but Arashi kicked him in the face giving him a nose bleed.

"No!" Karai screamed again "Please! Leave Chaplin alone!"

"Shut up!" Nile Monitor snarled yanking Karai's head back as he pulled her hair.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Dr Chaplin demanded as he spat out some blood "We didn't do anything!"

* * *

><p>Shredder nodded at Dr Arden again and Dr Arden stuck Dr Chaplin with torture serum again making him scream and fit on the floor.<p>

"NO!" Karai screamed again "STOP! STOP IT!"

"Shut up bitch!" Gila Monster snarled grabbing Karai's chin and forcing her to watch as her husband was tortured before her "You can scream and cry all you want until your eyes are swollen and your throat is raw but it won't save your lover!"

Black Mamba agreed as she smirked at Dr Chaplin writhing on the floor in agony.

"Yeah!" she hissed "You'll have to stand there and watch your husband suffer!"

"Stop it!" Karai continued to scream as tears streamed from her eyes "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

* * *

><p>Arashi and Dr Arden smirked as Dr Chaplin continued to writhe and scream in agony before the serum wore off again and Dr Chaplin lay on the floor panting.<p>

"Chaplin!" Karai cried desperately "Chaplin!"

Dr Chaplin coughed and lifted his head weakly to look at Karai.

"K...Karai..." he spluttered as blood poured from his mouth.

Shredder then nodded at Komodo Dragon who picked Chaplin up by the back of the neck and pulled him up to his feet.

Karai gasped in horror as her husband hung in Komodo Dragon's large paw almost like a rag doll, bloodied up, but still alive.

"Chaplin..." she wept.

Dr Chaplin looked up and tried to look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shredder then stepped towards Dr Chaplin and held up his bladed hand.<p>

"You both have betrayed me..." Shredder snarled "You are traitors...and such a crime is punishable by death!"

Karai looked at Shredder in shock.

"Oh God no!" she began to plead "Please! No! Father! Don't!"

"Shredder..." Dr Chaplin begged in a weak voice "Don't do this..."

"Father! Please!" Karai begged again "Stop this! For the sake of your grandchild!"

Shredder lowered his hand and looked towards Karai.

"I am aware of what grows within you Karai..." Shredder snarled "Yet such claim will not save you!"

* * *

><p>Then before Dr Chaplin or Karai knew what was happening, Shredder drove his bladed hand into Chaplin's upper chest making him scream.<p>

"NO!" Karai wailed in shock and grief, then Shredder ripped out his claws then drove them into Dr Chaplin's lower chest making him cough up blood.

"CHAPLIN!" Karai sobbed as Komodo Dragon then dropped Dr Chaplin to the floor, his blood forming a pool around him.

Karai sobbed as she watched her husband bleed to death in front of her, yet Dr Chaplin mustered every strength left in him and looked up at her.

"Karai..." he whispered "I...I love you..."

Karai wept again then she saw Arashi walked up to Dr Chaplin then lifted his foot where a blade shot out of the front and he kicked the back of Dr Chaplin's head impaling him!

Karai cried out again in shock then wept as Dr Chaplin's eyes went wide then the life left them as Arashi ripped the blade out of his head and Dr Chaplin dropped and never moved again.

Karai stared for a long time at her husbands body, tears streamed from her eyes as she tried to take in what had happened before her.

She then felt Gila Monster and Nile Monitor let go of her arms and she dropped to her knees in grief and fell next to Dr Chaplin's body, not caring that she was getting blood on herself and she began to stroke and caress his bloody head, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Chaplin..." she wept "No...no..." she then lowered her head to his and cried as her heart broke like a shattered china vase.

**No! Dr Chaplin! Damn you Shredder!**

**Poor Karai...**

**What will be the outcome of this? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:**** Contains some bloody violence.**

**Chapter Ten**

**On the Run**

Karai rested her head on Dr Chaplin's sobbing her heart out. Blinded and deaf to the Foot soldiers, the Venomous Five and the Shredder she just hold her husband's head and continued to cry.

Time seemed to go slowly as she sobbed and through her tears she soon saw the leg of Izo Arashi standing near her, his foot still bloody where he had delivered the fatal blow to Dr Chaplin's head.

She then heard voices above her as she heard the Shredder start to talk to Arashi and Dr Arden.

"Get rid of the body..." Shredder snarled "And bring Karai with us...yet do not harm her...I want her unhurt and healthy if we are to keep the baby within her alive..."

Karai's blood ran cold as she heard the Shredder's cruel words.

They weren't intending on killing her here with Dr Chapin, they were planning to keep her alive until her baby was born, but then after she had had her baby, she had no idea what would happen.

* * *

><p>As she heard Shredder continue to talk Karai soon heard it clearly that he was going to take her baby and raise it himself and do away with her like Chaplin.<p>

"I will finish her myself..." Shredder snarled "I curse the day I found her abandoned in Japan and took her in!"

Karai's heart beat faster and she placed one hand on her belly.

"No..." she thought "No...I won't let you take my baby and corrupt it!"

Kissing Dr Chaplin's head tearfully, her sorrow soon turned to determination, she had lost her husband, but she wasn't going to loose her baby.

She looked up and saw Arashi step towards her and she saw a knife strapped to his leg. Karai knew she was risking a lot as there were Foot Soldiers and five dangerous Mutant Reptiles along with an insane Doctor, Ruthless second in command and the Shredder and they all outnumbered her but it was her life and her baby she had to think about.

* * *

><p>Quick as a flash, Karai reached for the knife and ripped it from Arashi's leg then slashed his tendon making him fall yelling in agony.<p>

Karai then jumped up and faced two Foot Ninja who were coming towards her with handcuffs but she slashed them both across the face causing them to recoil and she kicked them away from her.

"Stop her!" Shredder yelled, glaring at Arashi who was holding his bloody leg "Don't let her get away!"

Dr Arden quickly got into action and he aimed his fist at Karai firing a couple of syringes at her but Karai quickly dodged and the syringes hit two Foot Ninja who fell to the ground stiff as a board!

"Damnit!" Dr Arden snarled as the ninja got hit.

Karai went pale seeing what the syringes could do and quickly aimed for the back of the apartment towards the bedroom.

The Venomous Five instantly went after her, Black Mamba zipped over and stood before Karai hissing.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" she snarled baring her fangs.

Karai gritted her teeth showing she wasn't afraid and slashed her face with the knife making the Black Snake scream in pain.

She then grabbed Black Mamba's scaly dreadlocks and threw her behind her sending her flying into Cobra, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor.

"You idiots!" Komodo Dragon growled forcing the four fallen reptiles to their feet "You gonna let a pregnant woman kick your sorry butts?!"

* * *

><p>Karai then bolted for the bedroom door as the reptiles were distracted and ran in slamming the doors before locking them and barricaded them with a large armchair.<p>

Tears streamed from her eyes as she took in everything that happened, she placed her hand on her belly again thinking about her baby and she knew she couldn't hide in here for long as the door would come crashing down and the Shredder would take her back to Foot HQ and keep her a prisoner.

Thinking quickly, Karai grabbed a small bag and quickly filled it with some personal papers, money and a couple of keepsakes of her and Dr Chaplin.

As she threw a silver framed picture of her and Dr Chaplin's wedding in the bag, she saw the door was starting to give and some splinters appeared in the middle of the door.

"Open up the door, Karai!" she heard Komodo Dragon's voice on the other side "You got no place to hide!"

Karai then pulled on a long coat and hood and quickly ran to the window and to the fire escape, as she did, she saw Komodo Dragon's large clawed hand punch though the door!

Gasping in shock, Karai climbed down the fire escape as fast as she could and let herself drop to the floor before quickly running into the alleyway and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>As Karai ran from the apartment, Komodo Dragon crashed the door down only to be confronted by an empty room.<p>

The Foot Ninja and the rest of the Venomous Five ran inside and looked around.

"Where did she go?" asked Cobra hissing and looking around.

"Is she hiding?" asked Nile Montitor as he flipped the bed over trying to find Karai but to no avail.

The Shredder walked in followed by Arashi and Dr Arden, (Dr Arden had injected Arashi's leg with healing serum so the Foot Second in command could walk again).

"Damnit!" Shredder growled as he looked towards the window.

"She got outside!" Arashi snarled as he ran to the window and looked around yet didn't see her.

"She's gone!" he yelled.

"Well..." Shredder snarled looking around at the Foot Ninja and the Venomous Five "Find her! Don't let her get away!"

The Foot ninja nodded and quickly ran to the windows.

"And remember!" Shredder snarled before the ninja could leave "I want her alive!"

The ninja nodded and quickly jumped out the window to scour the city for Karai, the Venomous Five also did the same.

"She won't escape us..." Black Mamba snarled "I can already taste where she went..."

Shredder, Dr Arden and Arashi watched the Ninja and Venomous Five leave the apartment.

"You cannot run from me Karai..." Shredder snarled "No matter where you run...no matter how you try to evade me...I will find you..."

* * *

><p>Over a mile away, Karai kept running through the alleyways staying within the shadows, she never stopped for a second just in case the Ninja and the Venomous Five were behind her.<p>

Tears continued to stream from her eyes as the images of her dead husband still circled in her head.

Yet she tried to push them aside as she thought of her child growing within her, she had to keep it together if she was to keep her child safe.

After what seemed like over an hour, Karai finally stopped running and decided to get her breath back in a darkened alleyway.

She rested against the wall next to a large trash bin and hugged herself tightly. The whole area was silent apart from the noise of the traffic.

Though she wanted to just curl up and mourn the death of her husband, Karai knew she couldn't stay in the alleyway, for she knew the ninja and the Venomous Five would eventually find her, she had to think of what to do and where to go to be safe.

But after thinking for a while, she knew wherever she went, some shelters might not be able to protect her from the Shredder, as long as she had known the evil man, he would stop at nothing and he would kill anyone who got in his way to get what he wanted.

The more Karai thought about it, she didn't want to put innocent people's lives at risk, tears filled her eyes again as she thought about how hopeless the situation was.

* * *

><p>Pulling her knees up to her chest, she laid her head down to cry more until she suddenly saw a damp and torn pizza box on the floor near where she sat.<p>

Narrowing her eyes to look at it, she then heard the name in her head.

'_Leonardo_' '_Leonardo_'

"Leonardo..." she whispered to herself "Leonardo..."

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if there was nowhere else she could go, there was one individual that might help her and even protect her from the Shredder.

As images of the blue masked turtle flew through her mind, she wondered if he would even agree to help her, she remembered all the times they had fought, and how Leonardo had questioned her honour because of her Alliance with the Shredder and the Foot, and in fact, she herself had become the new Shredder after Oroku Saki's banishment.

"I know I've done wrong in the past..." she thought "And I know he and I have crossed paths, more bad than good...but..." she placed her hand on her stomach again "I need his help...more than anything...for the sake of my baby..."

* * *

><p>Making up her mind and standing up, Karai took a deep breath and began to walk out of the alleyway.<p>

She didn't know where the turtle's lair was, but if there was anyone who did know, it was April and Casey!

"I just hope they can tell me..." Karai thought as she walked in the shadows and kept her ears and eyes open for trouble "I just hope they believe me and realise I'm not here to fight...and that I have no connection or alliance with the Foot or the Shredder..."

**So Karai managed to escape the Shredder, the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja and run away, now a good distance away, she's decided that the only person who might help her is the turtle Leonardo.**

**But will she be able to find him? **

**Will April and Casey give her the information she needs? Or will they turn her away?**

**Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Shock**

Meanwhile, in an apartment above the Shop '_**Second Time Around**_' April and Casey were snuggled up on the sofa watching a film together as well as sharing a bottle of wine.

They almost jumped out of their skins when they heard a frantic knocking on the back door.

"What the hey?" cried Casey standing up and grabbing his hockey stick that was leaning against the sofa.

April paused the film and got up from the sofa.

"What on earth?" she said, checking the clock in the kitchen seeing it was 10.45pm.

"The guys are never this noisy!" said Casey "I wonder what's the matter?"

April shrugged as she and Casey made their way down to the shop and over to the back door.

* * *

><p>When they got down there, they could see a dark shape in the window as well as the door shaking due to whoever it was banging on the door and April felt nervous.<p>

"A burglar?" asked Casey holding up his hockey stick.

"I don't know..." said April "they would have picked at the lock or broke the window..."

"I can hear voices too!" said Casey.

April agreed and she walked over to the door carefully.

As she did, the frantic knocking ceased and the figure stood back a bit.

"Hello?" April called to the door nervously "Whose...whose there?"

"April?" Karai called through the door "April O Neil?"

April's eyes widened as she recognised the voice, as did Casey who lowered his hockey stick.

"Karai?" April called then slowly opened the door making sure the security chain was on just in case.

* * *

><p>As soon as she opened the door, she saw the tear-stained and terrified face of Karai through the gap.<p>

April was shocked and she almost slammed the door but Karai quickly put her foot in the way before she could.

"April!" Karai wailed in a pleading voice "Please! You have to help me!"

April stared at Karai, she was surprised, she had never seen her, this, the Shredder's daughter and once leader of the Foot look so scared.

"Please..." Karai sobbed "Please help me! I'm unarmed, I mean no harm...I'm not here to fight!"

April stared again at Karai and studied her face making sure it wasn't some sort of trick, the tears looked genuine, and there was clearly panic in her voice so she unlatched the chain and opened the door letting Karai inside.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door opened, Karai bolted inside like a shot and shut the door behind her before collapsing on the floor sobbing.<p>

It was then that April and Casey saw blood on her hands and on her face.

"Oh my God!" cried April "Karai...what...what happened? You're bleeding!"

Karai shook her head as she wept and held up her bloody hands.

"Not...not my blood..."

April was unsure at first, but she moved over to Karai and knelt in front of her.

"Karai..." she said "Please...look at me..."

Karai looked up, her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were swollen.

"Karai..." said April "Please...tell me what happened?"

Karai looked up and collapsed in tears again, as she did, she took off her coat and bag showing that she was carrying no weapons.

"See!" she cried desperately "See!? I'm unarmed! I'm unarmed!"

Casey walked behind Karai and picked up the bag and coat and did a check to make sure she had no weapons.

"She's telling the truth April..." he said.

April nodded and held out her hands to the sobbing Karai.

"Karai..." she said "Karai...just take a few deep breathes...Okay?"

Karai, as she heard the kindness in April's voice took a few deep breaths, but the tears continued to fall.

"Look, just come upstairs Karai, would you like a cup of tea?" asked April.

Karai said nothing but she just nodded.

* * *

><p>With Casey's help, April lifted Karai up and took her upstairs to the apartment where they lay her on the sofa and placed a pillow under her head.<p>

After making some tea for Karai, April sat on the armchair near the sofa and watched as Karai tried to calm down.

"Karai..." April said placing pot of tea on the coffee table as well as three cups and also a box of tissues so Karai could wipe her tears and blow her nose "What happened to you?"

Karai took a few deep breaths and sniffled, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose then gathering herself together, she sat up on the sofa.

"April..." she hiccuped "I...I..."

April leaned forward to listen and Casey went to the cupboard and brought a blanket to wrap around the traumatised woman's shoulders which she accepted.

"I...I know...that you haven't seen me...in so long..." Karai choked "And there were times...we..." she hesitated.

April frowned as remembered, she was aware of all the incidents Karai talked about.

"And I know...it has been years since the Tengu Shredder Incident..." Karai continued "You never...saw me again after that..."

"No..." said April "No we didn't..."

* * *

><p>Without speaking Karai reached for her bag and pulled out the photo book before handing it to April.<p>

"Read it..." she said softly.

April took the book and looked at it.

"Our Wedding..." she read the cover then opened it.

Casey looked over April's shoulder and their eyes widened as they saw some pictures of Dr Chaplin and Karai getting ready for their wedding then the wedding itself and the events that followed that.

Dr Chaplin was in a smart Japanese suit and Karai was wearing a white and red kimono style dress with her hair all done up.

It was a far cry from what April and Casey had known about the two of them. Both once loyal to the Foot and always so focused, but in the pictures, they both looked so happy, and April and Casey couldn't deny that the both of them looked so stunning and bonny on the happiest day of their lives.

April looked up at Karai who was sipping her tea and still crying, though this time it was coming out in soft whimpers than full blown sobs.

"After we defeated the Tengu Shredder..." Karai explained trying to keep her breathing steady "Dr Chaplin and I cut all ties with the Foot, we decided to live our own lives the way we wanted...and with each other...despite knowing the risks we faced..."

She took another sip of tea before speaking.

"We left for Japan where we set up home in a town outside Tokyo, where Dr Chaplin managed to open his own medical practice, whilst I taught English at a local School as well as a part time job as a Martial Arts instructor, after a couple of years, we got married..."

Tears streamed down Karai's cheeks yet she continued to speak.

"We spent a couple of years in Japan together, then we decided to buy a home in New York...believing things had calmed down...and that if we continued to lay low, the Foot would never find us...we bought a penthouse near Central Park...our lives were perfect..."

"But what happened Karai?" asked April "Why did you come here? Where is Chaplin?"

Karai then held up her hands showing the blood on them.

April and Casey stared at the blood in horror then looked at Karai as fresh tears emerged.

"The Foot..."Karai sobbed quietly "The Foot...they...they found us..."

"The Foot?" cried Casey "You mean...?"

Karai nodded.

"They tracked me and Dr Chaplin...They found out where we lived...I don't know how...they burst into the apartment...they attacked us...they..." She broke down and dropped her cup as she clenched her fists.

"They...they killed him! They killed my husband before my eyes!"

* * *

><p>April and Casey gasped in horror and April felt tears in her eyes as she heard Karai's words.<p>

Karai then looked up, sorrow as well as anger mixed in her tearful eyes.

"They burst into my home...they killed my husband...dishonourable bastards..." Karai whispered "Amongst them...a man...his face horrifically burnt...and five mutants..."

Casey and April looked at each other in horror.

"Dr Arden..." April cried.

"The Venomous Five!" Casey added.

"Oh my God..." April whispered.

She looked back at Karai who was rocking back and forth weeping inconsolably, she stood up from her armchair and walked over to the sofa before sitting next to Karai.

"Karai..." she said, causing the woman to look at her.

"We're really sorry..." said April "We're so sorry..."

Karai wiped her eyes and reached into her bag again.

"There's more to it than that..." she sobbed as she pulled the scan picture out of her bag and handed it to April "Please...the picture does not lie..."

April look the picture and looked, and her heart beat faster in her chest as she looked at the tiny scan of the little life growing within Karai.

"I'm having his baby..." Karai whispered "Chaplin and I were starting a family..."

Casey's jaw dropped and April felt even more concerned.

"You're pregnant...?" April asked in shock.

"Please..."Karai begged "After everything that happened before...I'm not asking for your forgiveness...but for the sake of my baby...I need your help...I've got nowhere else to go..."

April looked at the scan picture again, then back at Karai.

"I might have been in alliance with the Foot before..." Karai said "But I'm no longer part of it...and right now, they're after me...and I'm scared shitless for my baby..."

April felt her heart beat faster as she looked at how frightened Karai looked and placed placed a hand on Karai's hand.

"Karai..." she said "I can see you're scared...and after hearing what's happened...we're gonna help you..."

* * *

><p>As Karai listened, she broke down in tears again.<p>

"Oh thank you April..." she wept "Thank you!"

April then placed her arms around Karai and pulled her into an embrace to which Karai cried onto her shoulder.

"Casey..." April said "Call Leo! He needs to know what's going on!"

Casey nodded and quickly walked over to the phone to dial the number of Leonardo's Shell Cell.

"Awww man..." Casey said "This has gotten crazy!"

April looked back at Karai.

"It's gonna be okay Karai..." she said We will help protect your baby..."

Karai wept more and rested her head on April's shoulder, she hadn't brought up the fact that the Shredder had returned, worried of their reaction, but she planned to tell them.

"They're the only ones who can protect my baby from him..." she thought "Oh please...please let my baby be safe..."

**So April and Casey have agreed to help Karai after listening to her story and realising she's pregnant! **

**But what will be Leonardo's reaction seeing his long time rival once again? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE:<span> Some of you might have noticed that I haven't included the fact that Karai and Chaplin were at April and Casey's Wedding in the final episode of '_Back to the Sewer_' **

**To tell you the truth, I never really liked '_Back to the Sewer_' as I thought the animation wasn't great and also I found it weird that April and Casey would even invite Karai and Chaplin to their wedding after all they went through in the earlier series, so I made it canon in my universe that the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey never saw Karai and Chaplin again after the events with the Tengu Shredder.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Choice**

In the lair, Pandora was sitting in her high chair doing some colouring and watching Donatello clean up. He was wiping the table as well as humming to himself.

After he finished wiping, Donatello took a quick glance at Pandora's picture, it was only a child's scribble but he could see it was an attempt of drawing all four turtles, Mona and Splinter along with a small mutant child in it.

"Wow!" said Donatello "That's a great picture Pandora! Whose who in it?"

Pandora grinned and pointed out the figures.

"...And that's you!" she said pointing to the green figure with a purple mask.

"Sweet!" said Donatello "And since you've been so clever with your picture, how about you tell me what I point at?"

"Okay!" said Pandora with a smile.

Donatello smiled then began to point out everything in the kitchen.

"Pandora." He said pointing to the table "What's this?"

"Table!" squeaked Pandora

"Good girl!" said Donatello "And what is this?" he placed his hand on a chair.

"A Chair!" Pandora grinned.

Donatello then pointed out different things in the kitchen, including a cup, a plate, the cupboard and the sink and each time he did, Pandora shouted out the names from her high chair.

* * *

><p>After a while Donatello lifted Pandora out of her high chair and placed her on the ground.<p>

"Good girl!" he said "You are clever! Now how about you show your picture to everyone outside?"

"Okay!" said Pandora with a grin as she tottered outside, her dark brown hair which was in two buns bobbed up and down cutely as she ran.

As she ran out, Michelangelo came in looking for a drink and he had seen what Donatello had been doing.

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" cried Pandora holding up her picture "Look what I drewed!"

"Wow!" said Michelangelo kneeling down to Pandora and looking at her picture "You are talented!"

Pandora grinned and pointed his figure in the drawing.

"That's you, Uncle Mikey!" she squeaked.

"And you made me look handsome too!" Michelangelo grinned "You are a good talented artist!"

Pandora grinned again then ran to find her parents, Uncle Leonardo and Granddad Splinter.

"She's such a clever girl." Michelangelo said as he watched Pandora disappear into the main lair "You sure seem to love keeping her brain alive!"

"I just want to make sure she's full of knowledge!" smiled Donatello "She learns so fast for a young mutant..."

"She does..." said Michelangelo "Yet don't turn her into you! I don't think I could face another brainiac!"

Donatello gave Michelangelo a playful glare as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Well if I don't turn her into a brainiac." He said "You won't turn her into a goofball!"

"As if I would!" said Michelangelo rolling his eyes "She's gotta be her own person right?"

"Right!" said Donatello looking over to the living area where Pandora had shown her picture to the others and Splinter had proudly placed it on a clipboard on one of the pillars.

Pandora was now in her father's arms and she was begging to go skating in the sewers with him.

"Go fast!" she squealed "Can we go fast!"

"Of course sweetie!" said Raphael nuzzling her "I can take yer skating if that's what you want..."

"Be careful though!" said a worried Mona as she walked with them.

"We'll be just fine babe..." said Raphael as Pandora wrapped her arms around him "I'll make sure she's tied to me tightly."

* * *

><p>Leonardo watched and chuckled at the family when he heard his shell cell go off almost making him jump.<p>

Leonardo quickly answered it and he saw it was April.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Leo_!" April's voice came from the other side.

"Oh hey April!" said Leonardo "Is everything alright?"

Raphael and Mona also heard April's voice and looked over.

"Everything alright Leo?" asked Mona.

"It's April..." said Leonardo softly before turning to the shell cell again "Everything okay April?" he asked.

"I need you to come topside ASAP." April said "We need to talk to you?"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes "What's this all about?" he asked.

"_Just get up here!_" said April "_It'll be easier once you're up here..._"

"Okay..." said Leonardo "I'm on my way..." he hung up and placed his Shell Cell back on his belt.

"What's going on bro?" asked Raphael.

"April wants to see me..." said Leonardo "I don't know what for, but I'm gonna find out..."

"Okay..." said Mona "I do hope nothing wrong..."

"I'll let you know when I get back." Said Leonardo making sure his katana were on his back "I won't be long..."

"Uncle Leo?" Pandora asked reaching for him "Where you going?"

Leonardo chuckled and squeezed Pandora's little hand.

"Just to see Auntie April and Uncle Casey." He smiled "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"Don't worry Little Geisha." Said Mona "Uncle Leonardo will be back soon!"

"That's a promise sweetheart." Said Leonardo kissing Pandora's tiny fingers then he turned and walked to the exit of the lair.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes, Leonardo made it to the manhole where he knew April and Casey's place was and climbed up to the surface.<p>

Pushing the lid off, Leonardo stuck his head out and looked around, then confident there was non-one around he leapt out of the manhole and over to April's back door.

"I wonder what's going on?" he thought as he knocked on the door.

April soon opened the door and saw him.

"Oh Leo..." she said relieved "I'm glad you're here!"

"I came as quickly as I could." Said Leonardo as April invited him in and lead him upstairs "What's going on?"

April looked a little worried.

"Leo..." she said "I don't know how to break this to you...but...well..."

"What?" asked Leonardo "What is it?"

"Someone from the past..." said April "A very old friend...has come back..."

* * *

><p>Leonardo looked confused as he was lead into the living area where he saw Casey sitting on the armchair looking at a hunched figure on the sofa.<p>

"Here he is..." said April leading Leonardo inside.

Leonardo looked at the figure in curiosity then he saw them turn around.

As the figure revealed their face, Leonardo almost jumped out of his shell.

"KARAI!" he cried in shock.

"Leo..." Karai said standing up.

"What...the...hell?" Leonardo stuttered, almost not believing what he was seeing "What...what are you doing here...?"

As he stared at Karai, Leonardo noticed her eyes were puffy from crying and she was looking really frightened.

"Please Leo..." said April "Don't be judgmental...please..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Karai, even though in the past he had believed she had some honour in her unlike the Shredder and he had decided to give her many chances, despite the fact she was in Alliance with the Foot.

"Leonardo..." Karai whispered as she looked into the eyes of her long time rival "We...we meet again..."

Leonardo said nothing but continued to stare at Karai.

"Please..." Karai begged "I...I need your help..."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at Karai.

"Help?" he asked "Why?"

"The Foot..." Karai said "They...they want me dead..."

April looked at Leonardo who still looked skeptical.

"Leonardo..." she said "She's telling the truth! The Foot know of her and Dr Chaplin leaving the Foot, they went after them to kill them for their betrayal!"

"They killed Chaplin!" Karai wept as tears fell "My husband! They killed my husband...and now they're after me..."

"You married Chaplin?" asked Leonardo in shock, as he spoke, April handed him the photo albums Karai had shown her and he had a look.

"Yes..." Karai wept "But that's not all..." she placed her hand on her belly and held up the scan picture of her baby.

"I'm pregnant..." she said.

* * *

><p>Leonardo's eyes widened like saucers as he stared at Karai again trying to take in everything he was hearing, and seeing after looking at the photos.<p>

"I'm with child..." Karai said softly "And I'm begging you to help me...I'm aware of everything that happened between us Leonardo...but you were the only turtle who tried to make me see sense despite everything..."

As she spoke, Leonardo thought back to everything that happened between them.

"Please..." Karai pleaded "I'm not asking you to forgive me for what happened back then, and any other time if I was on the run from the Foot, I'd find my way and fight back...but right now, I'm scared shitless for my unborn child...and I only ask for sanctuary...not for me, but for my baby!"

Leonardo stared at Karai for a long time, looking into her eyes he could see she was scared and vulnerable.

As soon as he heard that she was pregnant, he thought of Pandora, she was such an innocent child, and the child Karai carried in her belly was defenseless, as was Karai, a deadly and fierce ninja she was, but with child, there was no way she could protect herself or her baby.

Looking into Karai's eyes again, then at April and Casey who both looked saddened for Karai, he nodded.

"Okay..." he said "I'll help you Karai..."

Fresh tears instantly streamed from Karai's eyes.

"Oh thank you...thank you!" she cried "Thank you so much..."

April and Casey looked relieved.

"I know you and I have been enemies before Karai...but you have helped us..." said Leonardo "And I wouldn't turn you away in your condition..."

Karai nodded again, again weeping with relief that Leonardo agreed to help her.

"You'll have to come back to our lair..." said Leonardo "You'll be safer down there with us...I don't know what the others are gonna say..."

He scratched his head as he imagined the shock on everyone's faces when he brought Karai into the lair, he knew Raphael would be furious as he never trusted Karai, maybe sensei would be understanding, he bit his lip as he tried to think.

"We'll come and help you Leo." Said April "If you wish us too"

"Yeah!" said Casey "You'll probably need some back up!"

"Thats a good idea..." said Leonardo "thanks guys..."

"No problem!" said Casey as he went to get his and April's coats.

"Come on then." Said Leonardo "It's gonna take a lot of explaining, but I will help you Karai..." said Leonardo "On my honour..."

"And I promise you Leonardo..." said Karai "I will not turn on you...not after what you've agreed to do for me and my unborn baby..." she bowed to Leonardo and Leonardo bowed back.

"Okay let's go." He said leading the way out of the apartment and to the manhole he climbed out of "Follow me..."

As Leonardo walked out and towards the manhole, his stomach was churning and many words were circling over in his head.

"Please..." he thought "Guys...please be understanding..."

**So Leonardo has met up with Karai, learnt of her plight and he has agreed to help her and give her and her child sanctuary.**

**But what will be the reactions of the other turtles, Mona and Splinter? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Explaining**

After half an hour of walking through the sewer, Leonardo, Karai, April and Casey made it to the tunnel where the lair was at the end.

Leonardo was muttering to himself as he tried to rehearse what he was going to say to his brothers, adopted sister and sensei why Karai was here.

April noticed him muttering and walked over.

"Are you okay Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo shook his head.

"I'm not sure April..." he said "I just don't know what the reactions of everyone else is going to be when we turn up..."

As he spoke, Leonardo thought about how Raphael would instantly go all defensive, he might have to stop his hot headed brother from attacking Karai, the other two would be just as scared, Mona he wasn't so sure, since she had never met Karai, but he had spoken to her about him.

He placed his hand on his shell where a chip of it was missing.

He had remembered Karai had stabbed him there during their final battle against the Shredder, it was an accident, but it had left an emotional scar on him, not just a physical one.

"It's gonna be okay Leo..." said April "Casey and I will help you..."

"Thanks April..." Leonardo smiled at April, he then looked back at Karai who had her head down as she walked, and was clutching her bag close to her, Casey walking behind her.

* * *

><p>As they neared the entrance of the lair, Leonardo could hear Pandora laughing and cheering along with Raphael, as he got a little closer he saw Raphael skating around the lair with Pandora tied to his back.<p>

Raphael skated around the lair and did a few leaps and twists making Pandora laugh, squeal and cheer.

"Wheeee!" Pandora cried "Yay! It's almost like we were flying!"

"You enjoying yourself Little Geisha?" Raphael called to her behind him.

"Yeah!" Pandora cried.

Raphael soon came to a stop and untied Pandora from his shell and she slid off him.

"That was fun!" she cried "Can we do it again?"

"Sure thing sweetheart!" said Raphael "Later, or maybe Uncle Mikey can take you?"

"Okay daddy!" said Pandora happily.

As she turned to walk away from her father to go off and play, Pandora saw Leonardo appear at the lair.

"Uncle Leo!" she cried happily tottering over, she then saw April and Casey.

"Auntie April! Uncle Casey!"

"Heya kiddo!" said April with a smile "How you doing?"

"Heya bro." Raphael walking over, "Everything alright?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Raphael walked up, Leonardo felt his stomach plummet and his heart beat faster, he had secretly hoped he was spotted first by Splinter or Donatello.<p>

In fact, as soon as he and the others had arrived, Donatello who had been talking to Mona walked over, and Michelangelo who had been watching TV jumped over the sofa as soon as they heard his and April's voices.

"Raph..." said Leonardo looking at Raphael but before he could say anything else he noticed his hot headed brother looking towards April and Casey then saw Karai standing nearby, but because she had her hood up, he didn't recognise her.

"Whose this...?" he asked cocking his head on one side.

"A stranger?" asked Michelangelo looking over at Karai.

April and Casey looked ready to defend Leonardo as the other mutants looked at Karai and at Leonardo.

"Leo...April, Casey..." said Mona suspicion in her eyes "Whose this?"

Leonardo bit his lip.

"Well...erm...guys...don't freak out but..." he said "There's been...well..."

Karai looked at the turtles and decided to break the ice straightaway and slowly removed her hood and showed her face.

Upon seeing her face, the other turtles jumped back in horror.

"WHAT THE SHELL!?" Raphael cried.

"Karai!" Donatello yelled.

"You brought Karai here!?" Michelangelo shouted.

"GUYS WAIT!" Leonardo cried "It's not what you think! She's not gonna hurt us!"

"She's in alliance with the Foot!" Raphael snarled pulling out his sai and spinning them "Have you forgotten what she almost did to us!?"

"Yeah!" cried Donatello.

"She almost made turtle soup out of us!" Michelangelo yelled.

"Guys!" Leonardo shouted "Please! Listen! She's not that anymore!"

Karai was shocked as she watched the turtles argue, she wasn't surprised as she had fears that the other turtles would be less understanding and not have forgiven what happened before, but right now she was feeling worried.

Even if Leonardo pleaded her case, if the other turtles didn't want her there, it meant that her promised sanctuary wouldn't be granted.

Part of her wanted to speak up but she was scared that the other turtles wouldn't listen and attack her anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mona who had picked up a confused and scared Pandora stood and watched in shock.<p>

She had been told about Karai before and she knew about what had happened in the past, even though she hadn't been there when Karai was associated with the Foot.

Pandora had her arms wrapped around her mother's neck and didn't seem to understand what was going on or why her father and uncles were shouting.

"She's not allied with the Foot anymore guys!" Leonardo continued to yell "She's not here to hurt us!"

"Guys!" April joined in "Listen to him!"

But Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo still continued to protest and talk about what Karai did in the past.

"You brought an old enemy here!" Raphael shouted "You planning to put my family in danger!"

"She's not dangerous Raph!" Leonardo shouted.

Mona shook her head and placing Pandora on the ground she finally snapped.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she screamed.

At the sound of her voice everyone went quiet.

Mona exhaled and shook her head.

"Thank you...that's better..." she then stepped over to Leonardo "And what's going on here?"

"Mona..." said Leonardo "Please...I know you don't know Karai...and I have told you about her in the past, but I swear...she's not here to hurt us!"

"It's true..." said April "She's unarmed, and she's scared!"

"Yeah!" said Casey "She's not the Foot Leader she was before!"

* * *

><p>After a while, Karai couldn't keep quiet any longer and she stepped forward.<p>

"Please!" she cried, making everyone look at her "I understand clearly you're untrustworthy of me...and I promise you...I'm not here to fight...or cause conflict between you all...I might have been your enemy in the past...but right now...I'm scared and vulnerable...and all I ask is sanctuary..."

She paused for a moment; it seemed obvious none of the other turtles apart from Leonardo believed her.

"Please..." she begged again "I only ask for safety, if not for me, but for the sake of my baby!"

It was then everyone else was shocked.

"Baby?" asked Mona her blue eyes going wide like saucers.

Raphael's jaw dropped and he couldn't speak.

"Say whaaaa...?" cried Michelangelo.

"You're pregnant?" asked Donatello also not believing what he was hearing.

"She is..." April added quickly, and she handed Donatello the scan picture of April's baby "There's the proof..."

Mona placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief and looked at Raphael who was still looking shocked.

Donatello studied the picture and looked back at Karai who had that pleading look on her face.

"Please..." she begged "I understand your feelings towards me...but all I ask is protection for my unborn baby...the Foot are after me...and I've got nowhere else to go..."

Michelangelo was chewing his lip as he wondered what the others were going to say until Splinter appeared from his quarters.

"What is going on out here!?"

In fact everyone jumped in shock and looked up as the old rat walked over.

"Master Splinter!" cried Leonardo "I can explain everything!"

Splinter also saw Karai and his eyes widened in shock.

"Master..." Mona quickly cut in "This isn't what you think!"

Karai instantly lowered herself down and one knee and bowed to Splinter, tears still streamed from her eyes.

"Splinter-san..." she said "I come here...not to cause conflict or trouble...but I merely come for protection..."

Donatello handed Splinter the scan picture of Karai's baby and Splinter took a long look at it.

Karai saw Splinter look at the picture and once again spoke.

"I ask for sanctuary..." she pleaded "If not for me...but for my unborn baby..."

Splinter looked at the picture then down at Karai again.

"Let us converse together in the living area..." he said gesturing Karai to stand up "We must talk about this seriously and quietly..."

"Master Master Splinter." The Turtles and Mona said together.

"I'll get us some drinks..." Michelangelo offered.

"I'll help you Mikey." April said as she walked to the kitchen with him.

* * *

><p>As Leonardo lead Karai to the living room area, Pandora pulled on her mother's loin cloth and Mona looked down.<p>

"Who is the lady, mommy?" she asked.

Mona chewed her lip as she looked at Karai, meanwhile Raphael was frowning.

Mona then knelt down to Pandora's level, all the while Pandora kept looking up at Karai with curiosity.

Karai looked over to Pandora and gave her a small smile, to which Pandora smiled back.

"Pandora..." said Mona "Sweetheart, look at me okay?"

Pandora looked away from Karai to look at her mother who spoke gently but firmly to her.

"Me, your daddy and Uncles are gonna sit down with the lady and talk about grown up stuff okay?"

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"Good girl..." said Mona "So I want you to go and play in your playroom and stay there until I say you can come out, understand?"

"But who is the lady mommy?" she asked.

"I will tell you later sweetheart..." said Mona firmly "But right now, you need to go to your room and let the grown-ups talk okay?"

Pandora nodded understanding and began to walk slowly to her playroom.

* * *

><p>Karai watched her go, and as Pandora reached the door of the playroom, the little mutant took another look at Karai then disappeared into the room.<p>

Raphael then looked at Karai to which the woman looked away, it was if she could feel the protective vibes coming off him and if she even looked at Pandora again he'd go for her.

After five minutes, Michelangelo and April came in with some tea and hot chocolate for everyone.

Splinter was sitting on one of the chairs, Karai was on the sofa with Leonardo and April, and Casey was sitting on the arm next to April, Donatello and Mikey were on a couple of bean bags whilst Raphael and Mona were on the other sofa looking at Karai.

Splinter took a sip of his tea and looked at Karai and Leonardo.

"Now please..." he said "Explain everything..."

**Well, the drama is getting more intense, Karai's been asked to explain everything...what will everyone's reaction be when they hear her story? And will they still give her sanctuary? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know a lot of you were wondering what was going to happen next with Karai and whether she was still going to be given sanctuary, and also what the reactions were going to be when everyone finds out the Shredder is back!**

**Well we're about to find out here!**

**Note: Credit to Lightseeker001**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sanctuary**

About nearly an hour had passed before Karai had finished telling her story, as she spoke, she had passed the photo albums to everyone in the lair.

Mona had a few tears falling from her eyes as she looked at some of the photos including the ones of Karai and Dr Chaplin at their wedding.

"We thought we were safe..." Karai whispered as she looked at everyone "We thought that the Foot would never bother us again...but we were wrong..."

Mona looked at Karai then at Raphael, he was also looking saddened at Karai's predicament and he placed a hand over Mona's protectively as if something would snatch her away if he let go.

Splinter was looking into his tea, deep in thought but also saddened by Karai's story.

Almost all the turtles were moved by what Karai told them.

"So please..." Karai said "If you still feel the same way about me...then by all means you can ask me to leave...or you can kill me where I stand...but all I ask is for protection for my unborn child...But if you want me to go...I promise...I swear on my honour...I will never bother you again..."

Tears began to drip from her eyes as she placed her hands on her belly again.

"The Foot want me dead..." Karai wept "They killed Chaplin before my eyes...then they said they planned to keep me prisoner until my baby is born...then take it away from me...then kill me..."

She sobbed again and cradled her head in her hands.

"They plan to make the baby...an heir...an heir to him..."

* * *

><p>At once everyone was on the alert as they heard the last word.<p>

"Him?" asked April.

"Izo Arashi?!" Donatello questioned.

Karai shook her head as more tears flowed from her eyes, her shoulders shook in fear.

"No..." she said "Not him...not the one that killed my husband..."

Mona felt her blood boil as she wondered whether the baby would be given to Dr Arden, Donatello also looked sickened.

Karai shook again as she tried to muster up the courage to tell her long time rivals that the man they hated and feared and the one that killed Splinter's sensei had returned.

"Who are they planning to give the baby to?" asked Leonardo "Who?!"

Karai then looked up, the terror and grief in her eyes hit him like a cold wave and Leonardo began to dread the answer she was about to give.

"Who is it!?" demanded Raphael "Tell us!"

"Him..." Karai choked out "My...my...master...and father..."

At once the blood of every turtle, master Splinter, April and Casey ran cold with fear, and Mona dropped her hot chocolate with shock.

"No..no..." Leonardo shook his head.

"No..." Splinter also choked out.

Karai looked up again and this time really blurted it out.

"He's Back..." she forced out "The Shredder!"

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stop altogether as all the turtles, April, Casey, Mona and Splinter took in what she said.<p>

Splinter was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"No!" said Donatello "It's...it's impossible! He can't be back!"

"He's supposed to have been banished!" Michelangelo cried "Never to return!"

Raphael clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"That...that Fucker is back!?" he shouted, he instantly thought of Mona and Pandora being in danger, even more than when Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five were up to their cruel tricks.

"No!" he shouted over and over "No! No! No!"

Leonardo was also distressed as he thought about all they went through with the Shredder.

"The Bastard!" he cried taking out his swords "Arashi and Dr Arden succeeded! They brought the bastard back!"

Splinter meanwhile went rigid and he almost dropped his tea.

"Oroku Saki..." he said quietly "No...how...why?"

April and Casey said nothing as they looked at each other in horror.

* * *

><p>Karai looked up at the angered and distressed turtles, Mona, Splinter, April and Casey and gritted her teeth.<p>

"I saw him!" she said loudly "I saw the bastard myself with my own eyes! He burst through my door, along with his new second in commands and five reptilian mutants...they killed Chaplin! Stabbed him and impaled him in the head...made me watch!"

"He what?" asked Mona.

"Made me watch..." Karai sobbed, her eyes wide "Made me watch as my husband was killed before me...he made me watch..."

"Karai..." Leonardo said softly.

"He made me WATCH!" Karai screamed the last word making everyone jump and stare at her in shock.

"Son...Son of a bitch..." Donatello whispered.

"Fiend..." Michelangelo choked.

Karai meanwhile had her head in her lap as she sobbed uncontrollably; April meanwhile quickly put her arms around the distressed woman and held her close whilst trying to get her to calm down.

Raphael was speechless as he thought about what Karai had told them.

Mona was also appalled and sickened and she looked towards Splinter who was looking at Karai in shock and he was so still he could have been mistaken for a stuffed animal.

Leonardo as he sat next to Karai he lifted his hand and gently yet slightly awkwardly stroked Karai's back to comfort her.

* * *

><p>After a while, Splinter stood up and walked over to Karai.<p>

Everyone watched as he walked over to Karai and knelt before her.

Karai meanwhile took a few deep breaths and looked at Splinter as knelt before her.

"I have thought hard about what you have been through Miss Karai..." he said. His voice was shaking slightly as he was still in shock at the fact that the Shredder had returned, but he tried to keep it together for his family and for the sake of a distressed and pregnant Karai.

Karai looked into the eyes of the old rat who looked back at her with kindness.

"I have known and seen how merciless the Foot have been..." Splinter said "And even though you were in Alliance with them, as was Chaplin, you made the choice to leave to follow a different path...yet your new life has been cruelly snatched away..."

Karai said nothing as she listened to the old rat.

"You are in a delicate condition, and you are frightened too, and I would never turn you away at this time..." Splinter continued "You are granted protection here..."

Tears flowed from Karai's eyes again, once again relieved that her promised sanctuary was granted.

"Oh thank you Splinter-San..." she sobbed "Thank you!"

Mona smiled tearfully as she saw how relieved Karai looked.

She only knew too well how a mother would protect her child, as a mother she was always protective of Pandora and she would go to the ends of the earth to keep her daughter safe.

Splinter looked at the turtles and Mona.

"We had better set up a room for her..." he said "So she can stay here with us..."

"I can get one of the rooms set up Master Splinter..." said Donatello standing up.

"I'll help too..." said Michelangelo.

"And me..." said April standing up from the sofa and Mona walked over and sat next to Karai.

"I can't thank you enough..." Karai whispered "I know we've had issues in the past...but..."

Splinter placed his hand on Karai's and stood up.

"I understand Karai..." he said "We know of your past and why you followed your father...but you chose later to follow your own road..."

"Everything's going to be alright Karai..." said Mona "You'll be safe down here..."

"Thank you..." Karai whispered again "Thank you so much...for everything..."

Splinter patted her hands.

"My sons will make sure a room is set up for you Karai..." he said "Now, I must meditate on our situation..."

"I'll look after her Master Splinter..." said Mona softly.

"Thank you my daughter." said Splinter as he began to walk to his quarters.

Karai looked down again and placed her hand on her belly as tears of relief fell.

"We're safe..." she whispered to her unborn baby "We're safe little one..."

**So the turtles, Mona, Splinter, April and Casey have been told of Shredder's return, and they have agreed to give her protection. **

**How will things go from here? Tune in to find out?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

** Searching **

Meanwhile, the Foot and the Venomous Five were searching from the top of the buildings to look for Karai.

They had been searching for over an hour and they found no sign of the woman.

Black Mamba and Cobra had been searching one area of the city, their tongues were flicking out as they tried to taste the air to find their prey.

"Anything yet?" Black Mamba hissed at Cobra.

"Nothing!" Cobra hissed "How can a pregnant woman get away so quick?"

"Maybe she didn't come this way!" Black Mamba hissed "I wonder if the others are having better luck?"

She touched a button on a small hands free piece on her ear where she called to Gila Monster and Nile Monitor who were a few miles away.

"Any luck your side?" asked Black Mamba.

"_No!_" said Gila Monster "_That bitch seems to have vanished! Disappeared off the face of the earth!_"

"_She couldn't have gotten away that quick!_" Nile Monitor added "_She was carrying precious cargo!_"

"Shredder's going to be furious..." Cobra hissed.

"Keep looking!" Black Mamba said "No sign before dawn we report back to HQ!"

"_Got it!_" said Gila Monster before hanging up.

"That bitch can't hide!" Cobra hissed "I'll hide her and give her a softening up!"

"Shredder said she must not be harmed!" Black Mamba snarled "Shame...but we must obey orders from the Masters..."

"Fine..." hissed Cobra, venom dripping from her fangs "Let's keep looking...the bitch can't have gotten far!"

* * *

><p>Back in the lair, Karai was sitting on the sofa with a cup of green tea with Mona next to her.<p>

Whilst the turtles, April and Casey were setting up a room for her to sleep in, Mona decided to keep Karai company.

For a long time, Karai said nothing as she sipped her tea, and Mona didn't know what to say to her, but Karai seemed grateful that she had some company, even though she didn't know the Lizard Lady, having just met her, she could tell that Mona was being kind to her, despite what she had been told by the other turtles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the turtles were still setting up one of the spare rooms.<p>

Donatello had set up a bed and was making sure that the rest of the furniture, mainly stuff they had salvaged from the sewers and on the surface was safe and in good working order.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he said to himself "Building a bed for the woman who used to be our enemy..."

"She needs us Don." Leonardo's voice made the brainy turtle jump and he looked around to see Leonardo walking in with some sheets "The Foot are after her and all she wants is a safe place to have her baby."

"I still don't trust her Fearless." Raphael said as he walked into the room carrying a side table "After everything that happened and despite the fact she helped us fight the Tengu Shredder, I just don't feel comfortable with her..."

"She's helpless Raph!" said Michelangelo "She's lost her husband, she's carrying a baby, she's got nowhere else to go."

"You saying she'll be staying with us? Become one of the team?" asked Raphael "I'm not sure about that!"

"I doubt she'll be staying with us permanently Raph." Said Leonardo "It's only until she has her baby and she's strong enough to protect her child."

"Well...I'll be keeping an eye on her..." said Raphael "Especially if she's living in our lair...and around my little girl..." he looked towards the outside into the TV area where Mona was still sitting with Karai.

Leonardo sighed. He knew Raphael was still untrustworthy of Karai, but he couldn't fully blame him, Raphael did find it hard to trust people and getting him to trust Karai was almost like getting a fish to live out of water.

Though he had seen some emotion in Raphael's eyes when Karai spoke about what happened to her, he still held onto the past.

"Hope you give Karai a chance Raph..." he thought as he dusted down some furniture "Just one..."

* * *

><p>Pandora meanwhile, who had been sitting in her playroom for the last hour, peeked out of the door as she heard noises and her parents and uncles walking around.<p>

She was still curious about the strange woman and wanted to know more about her, even though she felt a little shy.

Clutching her ninja bear close to her, she stood at her playroom door as she watched her uncles, father and Aunt April walk to and fro to a room nearby carrying sheets and furniture.

For a long time nobody noticed her as she stood there and before long, she saw Donatello call across to the living area to her mother and Karai that the room was ready.

Mona and Karai both stood up and walked over to the new room, Mona soon saw Pandora peeking out of the playroom.

"Hey baby..." she said "You watching your Uncles and father moving the furniture around?"

Pandora nodded, her eyes fixed on Karai.

"Hey sweetheart..." said Karai.

Pandora stared at Karai and very shyly said "Hi..."

"You name is Pandora?" asked Karai "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl, and how old are you Pandora?"

Pandora said nothing for a few seconds until Mona spoke.

"Pandora...Karai asked you a question..."

"I'm three..." said Pandora quietly.

"Three years old huh?" said Karai "You are a big girl!" she smiled again and Pandora smiled back shyly and clutched her bear.

"My name is Karai..." said Karai.

"K...K...Ka..." Pandora tried to say her name "Kai..."

Karai chuckled slightly "Karai..." she said slowly.

"Ka...ryeeee..." Pandora said again.

Mona laughed as she watched her daughter continued to try and say Karai's name.

"I think we'll work on that later..." she said looking at Pandora "I'm going to show our new friend where she's going to be staying okay baby?"

"Yes Mommy..." said Pandora.

"When we're done, Uncle Mikey will play a game with you, would you like that?" asked Mona.

Pandora's eyes lit up and she nodded happily.

"Okay, well, you go and play in your room and your Uncle Mikey will come and get you."

"Okay Mommy!"

Watching Pandora go back into her playroom, Mona led Karai into the bedroom that would be hers for her stay in the lair.

"Here we are Karai..." said Mona "I hope the room is to your liking?"

Karai looked around.

"It's great!" she said "You all did a good job!"

She looked around the room and saw there were white sheets on the double bed and there was some basic furniture around the room such as a wardrobe, a bedside table, a dressing table and a mirror.

"It's not much." said Leonardo from behind her "But I hope it's okay for you."

"It's just fine, thanks Leonardo..." said Karai as she placed her bag on the bed and took out the photo albums and other items she had to her name.

"Is there anything you need Karai?" asked Mona.

Karai sat on the edge of the bed and yawned slightly.

"I'm feeling rather tired..." she said "It's been very difficult..."

"We understand Karai..." said Leonardo "Do...do you need someone to stay with you?"

"No...it's okay..." said Karai "I'll be alright, I just need to gather my thoughts...and try to sleep..."

"Okay..." said Mona "And I suppose you're not nocturnal like we are..."

Karai chuckled softly and climbed onto the bed pulling her shoes off as she did so.

"Thank you for this again..." she said "Thank you for giving me and my child sanctuary."

Leonardo bowed to Karai.

"If you need anything..." he said "We're in the main lair, we may not sleep for a while yet, but we're here if you need us..."

"Thank you Leonardo..." said Karai "I appreciate it..."

leonardo nodded at her.

"Well...Goodnight Karai..." he said.

"Goodnight." said Mona.

"Goodnight Leonardo..." said Karai "Goodnight Mona..."

* * *

><p>The two reptiles nodded again and left the room.<p>

As soon as they were gone, Karai lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

She felt so relieved that the turtles had given her sanctuary and she knew she and her baby would be safe from the Shredder but the pain she felt from losing Dr Chaplin tore at her soul and she could help but cry again as she realised just how much she would miss him and how her baby would never know his or her father.

"Oh Chaplin..." she whispered softly "I'm so sorry..." she curled up on her pillow and hugged it close to her imagining her husbands arms around her again and his lips on hers and nuzzling her, yet the pillow offered her no comfort as she sobbed softly her grief filling her body until she fell asleep exhausted and tears staining her face.

**So the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja are looking for Karai, seems they won't rest until they do find her. **

**Meanwhile, Raphael still doesn't trust Karai, not that I can blame him of course. And poor Karai is still heartbroken over Chaplin's death despite gaining her sanctuary from the turtles.**

**Stay tuned for more drama in the next chapter! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya all!**

**In the previous chapter, we saw that Raphael was distrustful of Karai, despite what she showed and told him and the turtles earlier. **

**I wonder how this will go? Well read below to find out! :D**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Distrust **

Later, the lair was quiet and the turtles were getting ready to settle, Pandora was sitting at the kitchen table having a glass of warm milk before it was time for her bedtime.

Raphael sat at the table watching her as she drank her milk.

"That's a good girl." he smiled "You are a little sweetheart." he pinched her cheek making her giggle.

After five minutes Pandora finished drinking her milk and put down her cup.

"You enjoyed that Little Geisha?" asked Raphael.

"Yes daddy!" said Pandora happily.

Raphael walked over and picked up Pandora and nuzzled her nose making her giggle again.

"You're my precious little geisha." he said "You're daddy's little girl!"

* * *

><p>As he nuzzled Pandora again, he suddenly saw Karai walking to the kitchen.<p>

Raphael almost jumped out of his shell when he saw her, yet he kept causal.

Karai had been smiling softly at how Raphael was bonding with his baby girl, yet the smile disappeared as she saw Raphael look her way.

"Hi..." she said softly as Raphael frowned and placed Pandora on the ground and looked to her.

"Hey..." he said in a low voice, Pandora meanwhile looked a little shy as she waved at Karai and stood close to her father.

"Pandora..." said Raphael "You want to go and find mommy? She'll get you into your pyjamas and bed okay?"

"Okay Daddy..." said Pandora as she toddled out of the kitchen, passing Karai on the way.

"I'll be through later to say goodnight to you baby." said Raphael as Pandora walked out the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Karai watched Pandora go then looked at Raphael.<p>

"She's a pretty little mutant..." she said "You're lucky to have her..."

"Thanks..." Raphael said as he placed Pandora's cup in the sink to wash then started to boil the kettle.

Karai chewed her lip as she watched Raphael prepare some mugs.

"You want a hot drink?" asked Raphael not turning around, his voice made Karai jump slightly.

"Um...yes please..." said Karai walking over to the table.

Despite Raphael having his back to her, she could feel the vibes of distrust coming off him, and it made her feel uneasy.

She couldn't blame Raphael for feeing the way he did about her, but it was an unpleasant feeling and she knew that because he had a child he would be extra vigilant and protective.

"What can I make yer?" asked Raphael as he poured some hot chocolate powder into one of the mugs followed with some hot milk.

"Um, tea...please..." said Karai "Camomile tea? If that's okay?"

"Sure..." said Raphael, he knew Mona, Splinter and Leonardo liked that kind of tea before bed so he knew there would be a lot in the cupboard.

Once he had finished, he placed the mug in front of Karai.

"Thanks..." said Karai.

"Welcome..." said Raphael as he looked at her, distrust still on his face.

"Listen here Karai..." he said in a low voice "Despite your claims earlier; I don't want to see you doing any funny stuff around my baby girl...I haven't forgotten what you tried to do to us years before!"

Karai looked up into Raphael's eyes, they were full of fire and protection, as any father would be over their child.

"Raphael..." she said "I don't blame you for being distrustful of me...I know I fucked around with all of you, even to this day I wish I hadn't...but I did...nothing can change the past and I know it's too late for an apology."

Raphael nodded.

"You're right..." he said "Nothing can change the past."

"I know..." said Karai "And I know you may not forgive me for what happened, but on behalf of my unborn child, I don't want any ugliness...which I'm sure as a father yourself, you don't want either!"

"Well, having someone who used to be an enemy around my daughter isn't making me feel good..." Raphael said.

"Again I understand..." said Karai "And I know seeing me now you'd love nothing more than to stab me through the chest with your sai..."

Raphael glowered over the rim of his mug.

"Do you think me to be a barbarian?" he asked slightly appalled at what Karai just said "Do you think I'd stab you where you stand? With a baby in your belly? I might be a merciless and savage turtle...but I am not with conscience...but if it had been any other time...then yes...I would have killed you where you stand...after you tried to kill us!"

He snarled those last few words and Karai felt slightly scared as the hot headed turtles eyes flashed.

"I...I understand Raphael..." she said "And I deserve death after what I tried to do to you and your family...yet Splinter and Leonardo choose not to drive me away...they gave me a chance...even though I don't deserve it..."

Raphael frowned again but he didn't speak.

"I know you don't trust me Raphael." Karai continued "But I will promise you this..." She took a deep breath.

"Once I have my baby...I will leave you all in peace...I will return to my native Japan with my child...and you'll never hear from me again, that's a promise..."

* * *

><p>Raphael nodded and he stood from the table, as he did, he saw Mona appear in the doorway.<p>

"Babe?" he asked, he wondered whether she had been standing there a while and hadn't noticed r whether she had just appeared.

"Pandora's in bed, baby." said Mona "She's just waiting for you to say goodnight to her."

"Okay..." said Raphael "Thanks babe..." he placed his mug in the sink then left the kitchen, Karai watched him go then looked into her mug and sighed sadly.

Once outside, Raphael looked at Mona.

"I don't know how much of that you heard..." he said.

"I heard enough." said Mona "Enough to know that you don't trust her..."

"Babe..." said Raphael a little worried Mona was going to get on his case "I have my reasons..."

"I know hun." said Mona "And I don't blame you, I know of what happened and what she almost did to you and your brothers..."

Raphael sighed a little with relief yet he could see Mona was going to say something else he didn't like.

"I know you have a hard time trusting people hun," Mona said "But after seeing in the photos and hearing everything else she told us, she seems to have changed from the dangerous woman you once knew."

Raphael nodded, it was true and he had felt emotion when he heard Karai's story, and he felt fury and shock at the recent news of the Foot, the murder of Chaplin and the fact the Shredder was back.

"Look..." said Mona "Just give her a chance...you don't have to be friends with her, but just give her a chance to show she's different."

Raphael sighed again.

"Look...I don't know her like you did," said Mona "But I trust Master Splinter and she hasn't tried anything, she seemed desperate for sanctuary for her baby, why would she throw it back in our faces now?"

Raphael thought for a moment, Karai had been really frightened and there was no denying her tears and desperation.

"You have a point babe." he said as they approached Pandora's bedroom "Okay." he sighed "I'll try."

Mona gave a small smile towards her mate.

"But I will be keeping an eye on her" he said "Especially with Pandora."

Mona nodded understanding, she knew this wasn't easy for Raphael and he felt more protective than ever with their daughter, as any father would be, but at least he said he would try and give Karai a chance to prove herself.

* * *

><p>They soon reached Pandora's room where the little mutant girl was laying in her bed cuddling her ninja bear and geisha bear close to her.<p>

"Heya sweetheart." said Raphael "You all ready for bed? Had your story-time?"

Pandora nodded.

"Mummy read me the story of '_The Wind in the Willows_'" she said "Well, she stopped at the part where Mr Mole was about to go into the Wild Wood..."

"And you'll hear the rest tomorrow." said Raphael with a smirk "Either me or Uncle Mikey will read to you!"

"Okay Daddy." said Pandora.

"In the meantime." said Raphael "Let's get you settled okay?" he pulled the duvet over his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before switching on her light-light on the bedside table creating stars on the ceiling.

Mona also came over and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." she said.

"Night mommy." said Pandora "Mommy?"

"Yes Little Geisha?" asked Mona.

"Is Kay-reee staying with us?" asked Pandora.

Raphael looked a little worried but Mona giggled slightly at the fact Pandora still couldn't say Karai's name properly.

After a while Mona answered her daughter.

"For a little while sweetheart." she said "She's just staying for a little while."

"Why mommy, daddy?" asked Pandora.

"Maybe we'll tell you in the morning sweetheart." said Raphael as he tucked Pandora into bed "But right now you need to go to sleep now."

"Okay daddy." sighed Pandora as she cuddled her bears close.

"Good girl." said Mona with a smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mommy." said Pandora.

"Sleep tight beautiful!" said Raphael nuzzling Pandora's nose making her giggle before standing up and walking over to the door turning the big light off as he did.

Pandora watched her parents go, then snuggled deeper down under the covers, the thoughts of the new woman in the lair circled around in her mind and many questions about whether to trust her or anything formed in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well Raphael doesn't trust Karai, but Mona has convinced him to at least give Karai a chance. Wonder how that will go?**

**And Pandora herself is curious about Karai too! As any child would be with a stranger. **

**Stay tuned for more coming soon! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya readers!**

**I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what the villains are doing back at Foot Headquarters, well, now you're about to find out! XD**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Fury**

At the Foot Headquarters, Oroku Saki stood by the window and looked out at the city of New York.

After the massacre at Karai's apartment, they had set the place alight to cover up any evidence of an attack and took Chaplin's body away.

"Those reptiles should be back by now..." Dr Arden snarled "Where are they?"

Arashi folded his arms.

"The city is huge..." he said "But not large enough for that bitch to hide! The Venomous Five and Ninja will catch her...she can't run far with a baby in her belly..."

Oroku Saki glared as he continued to look out the window and at the city he had stared at for so long before he was exiled.

"For so long when I was in exile..." he hissed "I dreamt of seeing the city again, of seeing earth again and one day, conquering it..." he placed his hand on the glass and smirked.

"We have kept the Foot going strong my Lord..." said Arashi "We knew you'd want us to keep going if anything happened to you...or if those you trusted betrayed you..."

Oroku Saki glared as he thought of Karai again.

"We might have punished Chaplin..." he said "But Karai is still out there..."

"We will not rest until she is found." Dr Arden growled "She can't get far in the city...she has nowhere to go..."

* * *

><p>Just then, the doors of the throne room opened and The Venomous Five soon appeared with the rest of the Foot Ninja behind them.<p>

Oroku Saki, Arashi and Dr Arden looked at the reptiles and tried to see if Karai was amongst them as a prisoner.

"Well?" asked Oroku Saki "Did you find her?"

"No Master Saki." Komodo Dragon said "We searched the city...and we found nothing."

"Nothing!?" cried Arashi "You fools! How could you loose track of a pregnant woman?"

"We searched all corners of the city!" Komodo Dragon said "We tasted the air, we followed tracks! Everything!"

Dr Arden snarled and flexed his fingers threateningly.

"You failed..." he snarled.

The Foot Ninja looked terrified and the Venomous Five despite being scared stood their ground hissing and snarling.

Cobra hissed and venom dripped from her lips.

"I should have disabled her with my venom!" she snarled "She wouldn't have gotten away so easily!"

"Silence!" Oroku Saki snarled walking forward.

The Venomous Five stepped back as Oroku Saki stepped towards them.

"Karai must be found...whether she still has the child within her or not!"

"We will not fail again!" Komodo Dragon said.

"That we won't!" said Nile Monitor.

The other reptiles agreed.

"You had better not!" Dr Arden snarled as his syringes appeared from his fingers "You know the penalties if you fail!"

The Venomous Five hissed yet they showed submission to their creator Dr Arden.

"Keep searching for Karai..." Oroku Saki snarled "Whether she has the baby within her or after it has been born...I want them both alive and unharmed! If I going to punish my traitor of a daughter...I want to make an example of her so no-one here...dares betray me again..."

The Foot Ninja all looked scared and looked at each other, even The Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden looked slightly scared, even if they wouldn't dare betray the Shredder.

"We will continue the searches my Lord and Master." Arashi said bowing.

"And I will continue my work too my Lord." said Dr Arden also bowing to Oroku Saki.

"Good." said Oroku Saki "You are dismissed for now."

Arashi and Dr Arden bowed again and left the throne room, the Venomous Five and the Foot Ninja following behind them.

Oroku Saki watched them go then sat at the top table before staring at the window again.

"You may run Karai..." he snarled softly "You may run like a coward...even hide...but you'll never be able to run away, nor hide from me forever...I will track you down and make you wish you never turned your back on me..."

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Karai was sitting cross legged on the sofa in the TV area, she had been looking at her photo albums mourning Chaplin as well as stroking her stomach thinking of her baby inside her.<p>

Her fingers stroked the book as she looked at the pictures of her late husband a couple of tears fell as she looked at his smiling face.

"Why..." she whispered over and over "Why...oh please...why...?"

She wiped her eyes again and tried to breathe as she thought of the baby growing within her.

She had been sleeping on and off all day, right now it was 3.30pm in the afternoon and the others wouldn't be up for another four or five hours.

She had been awake for over an hour, she had tried to rest and sleep after she had spoken to Raphael in the kitchen, but every-time she did, she saw the murder of her husband happen over and over again.

She then got up and made herself some tea and sat in the living area, the lair had been empty for a while and she had guessed due to the time that the turtles, Mona, Pandora and Splinter had gone to bed.

Karai had put the TV on, and she had looked through her photo albums, but she couldn't get herself to relax, all the trauma of the Shredder's attack still played in her mind not giving her any peace.

* * *

><p>After a while she decided to stand up and walk around the lair, trying to clear her head. As she paced the room, she suddenly saw a door to one of the bedrooms on the bottom floor open. She froze slightly then saw Pandora appear clutching a small worn brown bear close to her.<p>

"Pandora?" she whispered softly.

Pandora looked up at Karai and she clutched her bear tightly.

"Hi..." she said softly.

"You okay little one?" asked Karai "Why are you still up?"

"I want to find mummy and daddy..." Pandora whimpered "I had a bad dream..."

"Awww, sweetheart." said Karai softly walking over and kneeling down before her and reaching her hand out to her "Were you scared?"

Pandora was still a little unsure of Karai and stood in the door, she wanted to find her mother and father but she felt some sort of reassurance at the strange woman who spoke kindly to her.

"Did you dream of monsters or something?" asked Karai.

Pandora continued to stare at Karai and clutched her bear tighter.

Karai could tell Pandora was nervous, but she wanted to try and win the little girls trust, she hoped that if the other turtles knew that Pandora didn't find her frightening, then maybe she would earn their trust.

"It's okay sweetheart." Karai smiled still keeping her hand extended "I'm not going to bite you."

Pandora chewed her lip and continued to hold her bear close before slowly stepping over to Karai.

Part of her was still wary, but Karai seemed kind and gentle so she got a little closer until she was just in front of her.

"There we are." said Karai with a smile.

Pandora looked at Karai again and seeing how close she was to her now, she could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Karai touched her face and she realised the little mutant girl could see the tears.

"Oh sweetheart." she said "I...I just..." she tried to think of something to say.

"Mommy always said it was okay to cry..." said Pandora "I fell down once and cut my knee, but Uncle Donny cleaned it and put a plaster on it and mommy kissed it better."

Karai chuckled softy.

"That's so cute." she said with a smile.

"Can I kiss it better?" asked Pandora "Are you hurted somewhere?"

"A little..." said Karai fresh tears falling from her eyes "But not like a cut knee..."

"Where are you hurted?" asked Pandora.

Karai pointed to her chest.

"Here..." she said "I have been hurted here..."

"Did someone cut you there?" asked Pandora, her eyes still open and wide with curiosity, she kept a tight hold of her bear.

"No sweetie." said Karai "Not exactly..."

* * *

><p>"Pandora!"<p>

A voice made them both jump and Karai and Pandora turned to see a maskless and unarmed Raphael standing outside one of the nearby bedrooms just two doors away from Pandora's bedroom and looking half asleep.

"Daddy!" cried Pandora.

"Pandora." said Raphael "What are you doing out of bed?"

before Pandora could answer, Karai spoke.

"She came out of her room Raphael..." she said "She was about to look for you when we began to talk for a little.

Raphael looked at Karai and frowned slightly, his look prompted Pandora to walk over to him.

"I see..." he said, he then looked down at Pandora and asked again what she was doing out of bed.

"I had a bad dream daddy..." she said "I wanted to come and find you and mummy..."

Raphael leaned down and stroked Pandora's head gently.

"You want to stay with us sweetheart?" he asked.

Pandora nodded.

"Okay." he said "Come on." he picked up Pandora and the little mutant wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck.

"Daddy's just getting some water, then we'll go back to bed okay?"

Karai watched as Raphael carried his daughter to the kitchen and she saw Pandora wave her little hand at her.

Karai smiled softly at Pandora as she stood in the middle of the lair.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, Raphael came out of the kitchen still with Pandora in his arms, yet the little mutant had gone back to sleep in his arms due to being in the comfort and safety of her father.<p>

Karai stood still wondering if Raphael would acknowledge her, and her curiosity was satisfied when Raphael nodded at Karai before disappearing into his and Mona's bedroom with a sleeping Pandora.

Karai nodded back then walked back to the sofa, despite still feeling a little sore from her emotional pain earlier she had felt a little light in her soul as she had started gaining a little trust from Pandora.

She wasn't sure if she would still be able to gain the trust of the other turtles, though Leonardo, Mona and Splinter seemed to accept she was different from what she once was, she would have to work hard to convince the others.

Sitting back on the sofa, Karai picked up her photo book and looked back on her memories wondering how she was going to rest in peace from such emotional trauma and heartbreak.

**Well, the Shredder and the Foot are hell bent on finding Karai, and they'll never stop searching. **

**Meanwhile, Pandora's getting more and more curious about Karai and is even starting to show some trust towards her, even if her father is still a little paranoid.**

**Tune in to see more! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Settling**

A couple of weeks past in the turtles lair and Karai was soon starting to get used to living with the turtles.

For the first part, she spent a lot of time hiding in her room, mourning her fallen husband, looking at the photo albums and letting the memories of her and Chaplin dance in her head, she had tried to remember the good times but it was hard as she longed for them to be back.

In fact she woke up many times in the lair thinking that everything was back to normal and Dr Chaplin would be next to her in bed or spooning her like they did most nights.

But her heart would soon sink as she would feel the empty space and realise that Dr Chaplin was gone forever.

She had slowly gotten used to sleeping at night too with the turtles and Mona being nocturnal and soon she was rising in the evening and going to bed in the morning.

Mona, Splinter and Leonardo often checked on her to make sure she was alright, which Karai appreciated, yet Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael still kept their distance, still not entirely sure whether to trust Karai or not.

Pandora had shown some curiosity towards Karai, yet wasn't sure about trusting her fully and stayed close to her mother, father, grandfather and uncles.

In fact, Raphael barely let Pandora out of his sight when she played in the lair or watched him and the others train.

Since seeing his daughter interact with Karai, he was more vigilant.

* * *

><p>All the while, Karai felt saddened that nobody fully trusted her even thought she knew the reason, part of her wished she could turn back time and make sure she and Chaplin had never returned to New York, that they should have stayed in Japan or gone some other place far away so the Shredder would never find them.<p>

In fact, many nights when she slept she dreamt that she and Chaplin had never returned to New York, she dreamt that they stayed in Japan and never encountered the Shredder, they had lived in a lovely apartment outside of Japan, one big happy family.

But then when the time came to wake up, Karai's heart would break all over again and she would stroke her stomach feeling how it had expanded a little more and she felt a small light glow within that she still had her baby inside her.

* * *

><p>One day in the lair, Karai sat on the sofa staring at the wall, she could hear the turtles doing their daily activities behind her.<p>

Looking behind her, she could see Leonardo doing some training with his katana with Mona as a sparring partner using her warfans.

Raphael was punching his sand bag, Michelangelo was sitting on the side reading comic books and Donatello was sitting at a table nearby working on a new gadget.

Karai sighed again and looked back at the wall.

She would have liked to practice her ninjitsu training herself to vent out frustration, even though she was no longer associated with the Foot, she still kept fit and strong with her training.

But of course she had to think of her baby, she placed her hand on her belly and rested back on the sofa.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, the TV suddenly came on and Karai looked across to see who had turned the TV on, and she saw Mona walking over.<p>

"Hey." she said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." said Karai.

"How you doing today?" asked Mona as she began channel surfing.

"Alright..." said Karai in a dreamy tone.

Mona felt a little bad asking Karai how she was for she knew the woman was still grieving her husband.

Often when Mona saw Karai, she saw she had been crying and there were dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep or crying most nights.

"You okay with the TV on?" asked Mona "Just a couple of programs I want to see."

"Sure, I'm okay with it." said Karai "I guess I could do with some distraction."

Mona nodded and she soon settled on a channel that had a funny reality show on.

* * *

><p>"You have an interesting weapon Mona..." said Karai as she looked at Mona's folded fans hanging from her belt.<p>

"Thanks." said Mona "After I completed my ninja training, Master Splinter awarded them to me."

"They suit you." said Karai with a small smile, "You have a sort of grace about you when you fight."

Mona walked over and sat on the sofa next to Karai.

"You saw me and Leonardo sparring huh?" she asked "Master Splinter says that a lot...about my fighting style I mean" she took out one of her fans so Karai could look at it.

"Before this...I was a Kung Fu and Karate student."

"Really?" asked Karai "If you don't mind me asking...what is your origin?"

Mona sighed as she began to remember, she never liked to remember her mutation and even to this day it still haunted her, it was one of the worst times in her life, even though she had gained a new life afterwards, it was still a traumatising memory.

"I was a student from Wisconsin..." said Mona running her hand over her hair as the memories returned to her "I came to New York for a holiday with some friends...but I was attacked by the Purple Dragons, and the result..." She gestured to herself "Was this..."

Karai looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

* * *

><p>Mona sighed, she didn't want to go into full detail of her mutation, she didn't want to upset Karai even further.<p>

"It's okay." she said "Anyway erm..." she said trying to change the subject, she then looked down at Karai's stomach "You're filling out nicely."

Karai smiled softly and looked down at her stomach, it had started to expand a bit as her baby was growing within her.

"Yeah..." she said "I couldn't be more proud...I just wish..." she felt the tears stinging her eyes again but she tried hard to hold them back.

"I just wish...that Chaplin was here..." Karai struggled "He was so excited about the baby, when I first told him, it was like heaven had opened it's gates to him."

Mona gave a soft look at Karai.

"Karai..." she said "I'm so sorry...I know how hard it is, but I'm sure you're going to be a great mum."

"I hope so..." Karai whispered as she stroked her stomach "I just wish Chaplin was here to see his child...and my child would have a father."

Mona felt her heart ache for Karai., she knew Karai was still grieving, and she knew she would be just as devastated if anything happened to Raphael.

"Listen Karai..." Mona said "I know hard it is..."

Karai nodded.

"It's been over two weeks since I lost Chaplin..." she said "And I'm still grieving...the pain I feel just hurts so much...it's worse than any wound I've endured in my life."

* * *

><p>Tears began to flow from Karai's eyes as the images of Chaplin being murdered returned to her mind.<p>

She then flinched slightly as she felt Mona's hand on hers.

Looking up she saw the Lizard Lady looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry Karai..." Mona said softly "I know how you feel..."

Karai looked at Mona and gripped her hand.

"You do?" she asked.

Mona nodded.

"After I mutated..." said Mona touching her face "It broke my heart that I was no longer human, and because of my appearance I couldn't return home because I knew no-one would see me as the girl I was. I spent two years alone hiding in New York until the turtles found me and offered me a home with them."

Karai looked down sadly.

"Even today, I still miss my parents, my brothers and my friends." said Mona "It still pains me that I'll never see them again, but I still hang onto that hope that we'll meet again one day..."

"At least your loved ones are still around, Mona..." said Karai "Still alive back in Wisconsin, I'm alone..."

Mona chewed her lip.

"Do..do you have any friends in Japan?" asked Mona "Or in New York?

Karai shook her head.

"Well, a know a few people in Japan," said Karai "Ones I work with over there, we're not exactly close..."

"But I'm sure they wouldn't turn you away." said Mona "I'm sure of it..."

Karai sighed again.

"Everything's just so black right now." said Karai "After everything that's happened..."

"I know Karai..." said Mona "Things were black for me for a while after my mutation...hate drove me on for a while as I spent two years hunting for those who made me like this." she touched her face again "I could think of nothing than what they did to me and made me what I was, and how they had broken my family's hearts, but when the turtles came into my life, I saw anew meaning in life, and I was loved again, so much so I became Raphael's mate, and we have a beautiful daughter."

* * *

><p>That last line got Karai to smile softly, even though it was a small smile.<p>

"You're lucky." she said "To have been found by the turtles, and I have seen when watching you two, you love each other very much, and Pandora, she's such a cute child."

Mona chuckled and smiled back at Karai as she thought of Pandora who was having her daily nap and looked at Raphael who was still punching his sandbag.

"I can see why you called her Pandora." said Karai "She's so curious."

"As soon as she opened her eyes, and we saw the curiosity in them." said Mona "We just knew it was the perfect name for her, and the fact she's the first born mutant, as Pandora in the Greek Myth was the first woman."

Karai placed her hand on her stomach again.

"Chaplin and I had a lot of names we wanted to give our child." she said "I don't know whether it's a boy or girl yet, but we ad a lot of names."

"And I'm sure when your child is born, you'll find the perfect name." said Mona, she placed her hand on Karai's "Listen, you're going to be safe down here, I know that things between you and the turtles are still rocky after everything that happened...but just give them time...especially Raph..."

Karai nodded.

"I understand if they will never fully trust me, but I'm grateful that you all agreed to help me." she said "Thanks for listening Mona."

"Anytime." said Mona "And listen, if you need anything or just someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Karai smiled again at the lizard lady as she stood up.

"Thank you..." Karai whispered.

"Now how about I put on some tea for us?" asked Mona.

"Sounds divine." said Karai.

"Cool." said Mona "I'll just check on Pandora and I'll make some tea for us." she then walked away from the TV area and Karai watched her walk across the lair to Pandora's bedroom, as she did, Raphael had stopped punching his sandbag and had gone over to his mate to talk to her.

Karai looked back at the TV and a small smile appeared on her face again as she thought about the talk she had with Mona.

She felt relieved that she and the lizard lady had talked, it was nice to have some sadness and worry taken off her chest and she was happy to know that at least another of the mutants was showing her kindness, even if the others were still unsure of her.

**So Karai's slowly getting used to living with the turtles and she and Mona have talked together. **

**Looks like the start of a friendship, but she still has along way to go with the other turtles. **

**Stay tuned for more! Coming soon! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:**** Some elements mentioned in this chapter come from my fanfics 'Changes' and 'Cherished' If you haven't read the fics I suggest you do or you won't understand certain parts in this chapter. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Debate**

Later on, the turtles and Mona were sitting in the kitchen having some drinks. Pandora had been put to bed not too long ago, Splinter was in his quarters meditating and Karai was in the bathroom.

She had spent a lot of time in the bathroom trying to cope with her morning sickness and other side effects of pregnancy.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not a girl..." said Michelangelo as he sipped his hot chocolate "I don't think I'd be able to cope with all the sickness and hormones..." he was silenced as he felt a hand whack him and he looked up to see Mona had done it.

"Mikey!" she said.

"I'm just saying..." said Michelangelo shrugging his shoulders.

"I have to say we're all in agreement Mikey." said Donatello "Well, we boys are anyway."

"Have you been checking on Karai's condition Donny?" asked Leonardo "Seeing if her baby's growing okay?"

Donatello nodded.

"Yeah..." he said "Well, I have to, she's got no other to check as she? And she can't go into a hospital because the Foot will find her."

Mona frowned at Donatello's tone.

Donatello noticed her look.

"Alright, I know." he said "I'm still uncertain about her."

"Me too." said Michelangelo.

"And me..." said Raphael "I've been watching her like a hawk, making sure she doesn't do anything funny around Pandora."

"Guys..." said Leonardo "She's been with us for over two weeks and you're still worried she's going to slaughter us in our sleep?"

"Wake up Fearless!" said Raphael "You know what she did to us! And despite everything that happened after that, I still haven't forgotten how she trashed one of our homes and tried to slaughter us like sheep!"

"Ditto!" said Michelangelo "I was scared! And you weren't there Leo! And neither were you Mona."

"Guys, we understand!" said Mona "But surely after what you've seen, Karai is a different person! She and I talked a lot."

"I can see you two are becoming friends..." said Donatello "But you didn't go through what we did with her."

Michelangelo and Raphael agreed.

"I know that Don," said Mona "And I remember everything you told me, I know you don't trust Karai, but when we talked, she did speak of how she regretted ever being associated with the Foot, she speaks ill of the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden and all she wishes is that Chaplin was back with her and next to her as she's carrying her child."

"She told me the same thing when I spoke to her." said Leonardo "I went into her room to give her some tea and she was standing in front of her mirror inspecting her stomach, she's showing signs of carrying a baby, and she spoke of how she still felt scared that the Shredder and the Foot will find her and her baby..."

"Well, as long as she stays down here." said Leonardo "The Shredder will never find her, as far as we know, he doesn't have a clue where she is...or where we are for that matter."

"That's true." said Michelangelo.

"But there is a chance..." said Raphael "That the Foot will find a way, they did it before! They can do it again!"

"Raph!" said Mona in shock.

"Mona!" said Raphael "Haven't you remembered when Arashi and Dr Arden found our old lair when you were pregnant with Pandora! Dr Arden tortured April and Casey into revealing where our old lair was!"

"How can I forget?" said Michelangelo as he stroked his chest, there were some burns that hadn't healed fully from where Arashi had tortured him with a flaming torch.

Donatello went pale as he remembered the whole ordeal too.

"How can I ever forget that Dr Arden forced me to cut you open so he could get to the baby." Donatello said in a shaky voice.

"But you got us out Donnie!" said Leonardo "And we'll always be grateful for that!"

"Yeah." said Donatello "But that ordeal shook me up so bad...I had nightmares, and I sometimes still get them to this day!"

"And right now, with the Shredder back." said Raphael "The Foot are gonna be more hell-bent on finding us, and Karai! And the Shredder, never gives up!"

"Well, the Shredder doesn't know where we are, let alone where Karai is!" said Leonardo "We're safe!"

"For now anyway..." snarled Raphael "For all we know, him, Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five are scouring every inch of the City right now!"

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please..." said Mona "I know it's been hard, and we're all worried, and we've been through a lot, but we came out of it alive!"<p>

"We did, yes." said Leonardo "Despite the trauma and wounds we suffered."

"Look." said Mona "I'm not saying you should forget what happened or not worry about whether the Foot will find us again...it still haunts me every day that I thought Pandora would be ripped from my womb, worst than the experiments and torture Dr Arden inflicted on me, but we survived, and Pandora's safe, as a mother I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her."

"As I would, as her father!" said Raphael.

"And us too!" said Leonardo.

"We all would!" said Donatello.

"All I'm saying is we should see this from Karai's point of view!" said Mona "She just wants to be a mother, every time I see her, she has tears in her eyes from the endless nights of crying because she misses Chaplin so much, and she talks of how she wishes to protect her child from the Shredder and the Foot!"

"That's right." said Leonardo "She's pregnant and she needs our protection!"

"And what makes you think that she won't betray us?" asked Raphael crossing his arms "She's done it before!"

"Raph!" said Mona "The Foot want her dead! What makes you think she's going to betray us, we're the only ones who can protect her!"

"I have to say, I don't disagree with Raph." said Donatello "But when you mention it sis, why would she betray us? After we've given her sanctuary?"

"I wouldn't betray those who helped me..." Mona said "After you four took me in, I'm forever grateful."

"You're different sis!" said Michelangelo "You're a good person! Or mutant, you've no dishonour in your body!"

Mona smiled and blushed a little at Michelangelo's comment but she looked serious again and looked at the others.

"I know it's early days guys." she said "And I haven't see or experienced what you did with her...but she's different from who you saw her as, and I'm giving her that chance..."

"As am I, Mona." said Leonardo "She is frightened and pregnant and the last thing on her mind is her wanting to betray us!"

"Fine..." Raphael said crossing his arms "But like I said before, I'm not making any promises, but I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Me too." said Donatello "Despite the fact that I will help her with her pregnancy."

"Ditto." said Michelangelo.

Mona and Leonardo nodded then looked at each other.

Both understood why the others were still untrustworthy, but they were prepared to keep trying, even if it took a little time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unknown to them Karai had left the bathroom and was heading for the kitchen when she heard the whole conversation between Mona and the turtles.<p>

She stood outside the kitchen area and listened to the conversation, hearing the words they spoke, her heart sank.

"It seems they will never trust me..." she thought.

She was happy that Mona, Leonardo and Splinter were giving her chances, but she felt hurt that no-one seemed to want to give her a chance.

Tears stung her eyes as she heard everything Raphael said.

"Why would you think I'd betray you?" she asked softly "I'm not the monster I once was...Shredder lead me on that path...though I could have turned away from it...I didn't...I regret everything I did when I was under the Shredder's control, I'd give anything to change it...but I can't..."

She looked into the kitchen as she saw the turtles and Mona still talking unaware she was standing right there outside.

She kept telling herself they had their reasons, but she wanted to go in there and confront them about their thoughts towards her.

Placing her hands on the side of her face, Karai wondered what to do and what to think.

For two weeks, she had felt like everyone was watching her, just waiting for her to slip up, and she was feeling sick of it.

Racking her brains she tried to think of what she could do.

"If I could go back in a machine and change things I would, but I can't..." she whispered "I'm a different person now...I've tried to be a different person since leaving the Foot, but will anyone believe me?"

* * *

><p>She no sooner jumped out of her skin when she heard a gentle voice near her.<p>

"You are troubled Karai?"

Karai looked up from her hands and she saw Master Splinter standing nearby.

"Oh...Splinter-san." said Karai "I am sorry, I didn't see you."

"Something tells me that you are upset." said Splinter "Would you care to tell me?"

Karai looked back at the kitchen where the turtles and Mona were still talking and looked back at Master Splinter.

"I understand you are still hurting from the assault from the Foot, and how you still grieve for your husband." said Master Splinter "You spend a lot of time alone."

Karai felt tears come to her eyes again and she nodded.

"Please." said Master Splinter "Come with me to my chambers, and we can have a talk."

Karai agreed and looked back at the kitchen again, she wanted to confront the turtles about their feelings towards here, but she was also curious about the incidents they spoke about after she left the Foot.

Sighing heavily, Karai followed Splinter to his quarters deciding to talk to the other mutants later.

**So Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael are still untrustworthy of Karai, and Karai's heard the whole conversation. **

**I wonder what she and Splinter will talk about, and I wonder if she'll ever build bridges with any of the turtles?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya all! **

**Last place we left off, Master Splinter had called Karai to his quarters to talk. Wonder what they'll discuss, well read below to find out! **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Building Bridges**

Leading Karai into his quarters, Splinter lit a few candles to create a calming atmosphere and asked Karai to sit opposite him.

Karai carefully sat down and faced the old rat as he sat opposite here.

"Karai..." Splinter said softly "I know it has been difficult for you."

Karai placed her hand on her stomach.

"Very..." she said softly "Most times in bed, I even wonder what's the point in waking up? I've lost everything..."

Splinter looked saddened as he listened to Karai.

"I've lost my home, my security, my husband, and I don't know what to do." Karai wept softly "The other turtles don't trust me, I know why, but I've changed, and all I have left is my unborn child..."

"I know Karai." said Splinter "But sometimes some wounds never heal, my son Raphael especially tends to hold onto many traumas, some he has never fully recovered from..."

"I heard about some incidents they spoke about in the kitchen." said Karai "I heard Mona say that the Foot tried to cut Pandora out of her!"

Splinter shivered and went pale as he remembered, even for the peaceful calm rat sensei, that was a memory that shook him to the core.

"How could they?" Karai said "Try to cut an innocent child from it's mothers belly..."

"That was not the worst of it Karai." said Splinter "The Foots evil scientist, Dr Arden, he forced Donatello to do the deed!"

Karai almost choked as she listened.

"He didn't!" she cried.

Of all her years of being in the Foot, she had always see what the scientists did, Baxtor Stockman and Chaplin himself, Baxtor Stockman had been deranged, but nothing could compare his work to what Dr Arden did.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." she said, almost sickened, "I know I was part of the Foot, but what you described...doesn't compare to what I saw...I never knew Izo Arashi and Dr Arden were such monsters..."

Splinter shook his head.

"You're not to blame Karai." he said "You knew nothing of what Arashi and Dr Arden could do."

Karai closed her eyes as she remembered the men in her and Chaplin's apartment before they slaughtered Chaplin.

"Arashi..." she said "Arashi was the one who killed Chaplin, and Dr Arden, his scarred face, I'll never forget it."

Splinter gritted his teeth as he thought of the two men.

"Those men have done many things Karai." he said "Many despicable things..."

"And again I'm sorry..." said Karai "I wish I had never been involved with the Foot, I wish I had never followed the Shredder's path...if I could turn back time, I wish I had found you."

Splinter smiled softly as he looked at Karai and reached over to wipe her tears.

"I know things are difficult Karai." he said "And I know it is hard for Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael right now, but in a way, you will gain their trust and friendship."

"How?" asked Karai "I..I have tried to be friendly, but each-time I try to talk to them, they show that they don't trust me, I wish they could see I have changed."

"I know Karai." said Splinter "And I know it will be difficult, but only you can make them see, you must find a way to gain their trust."

"But..." said Karai "I'm not sure how...two weeks I've been here, I've tried, but so far, only you, Leonardo and Mona seem to accept me, but not the others."

"Trust me." said Splinter "You will find a way, and I will be here as a support."

Karai chewed her lip and placed her hand back on her stomach.

"Thank you Splinter-san." she said "I will do my best."

Splinter gave Karai a soft smile.

"I know you can," he said in a comforting voice "You have many regrets, you were lead by the wrong leader, and I can see you wish to change, you have a child to think about, you are to be a mother."

Karai nodded.

"Yes." she said "I am to be a mother, and I will be a good mother, and I will protect her from the Shredder and the Foot."

Splinter smiled again.

"I know it's hard." he said "But you will find a way through this, I cannot change my son's minds, only you can, but I am certain you can."

Karai gave a weak smile back, she knew Splinter was right, only she could change the other turtle's minds, but how she had no idea, but she was determined to build bridges between them even if it took forever.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Raphael was standing in the lair watching Pandora as she was running around the lair.<p>

He was practising his fighting moves, all the while keeping and eye on his daughter.

Meanwhile Karai was sitting on a chair near where Pandora was playing, she noticed Pandora was starting to climb on the furniture and bounce on the sofas.

Karai felt a little nervous seeing the young reptile jump up and down, she turned around to see Raphael had turned his back on her for a second as he executed a move and hadn't noticed Pandora jumping up and down.

"Pandora..." she said softly "I...I don't think you should be doing that..."

She looked behind her again hoping Raphael had noticed, but he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Just then, she heard a cry making her turn around and she saw Pandora had fallen off the sofa and caught her hand on the coffee table!<p>

"Oh my God!" Karai jumped up and stepped over to Pandora who was silent for a moment as she was in shock but then started to wail and cry loudly.

"Oh sweetheart!" cried Karai "Did you go bump?" she knelt next to Pandora who sat there on the floor and wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Karai placed her hands on Pandora's shoulders and began to speak softly to her.

"Awww, shhh, shhhh" she said "It's okay sweetheart, I got you..."

Looking up at Karai, Pandora instantly lifted her arms and Karai instantly wrapped her arms around her and gently lifted her up being careful of her small baby bump.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay." Karai whispered "We'll make it all better."

Pandora sniffled and hugged Karai around her neck feeling somewhat safe as the woman held her.

"I hurted my hand..." she whispered "I got hurted."

"Awww," said Karai looking at Pandora's hand which was showing signs of bruising from where she fell "Here I'll kiss it better."

She then kissed Pandora's hand but then was shocked when she heard Raphael's terrified voice.

"Pandora!"

Karai looked up in shock as she saw Raphael leap over the sofas and land on the floor next to the coffee table.

"She was jumping on the sofa and fell off!" Karai told him quickly before walking over to the wide eyed turtle and gently placing Pandora into his arms.

"Daddy!" Pandora whimpered as Raphael took her in his arms and held her.

Karai bit her lip wondering what Raphael was going to do or say to her, she was worried he'd get defensive and tell her not to touch his daughter again but to her surprised, Rapahel's eyes softened and he nodded at Karai.

"Thank you..." he said "Thank you for helping Pandora."

Karai's face fell slightly as she was surprised, but she just nodded.

"You're welcome." she said.

* * *

><p>Raphael then carried Pandora to Donatello's Laboratory where the brainy turtle was reading some notes.<p>

Karai decided to follow and check that Pandora was okay.

Donatello looked up from his notes where he saw Pandora sniffling in Raphael's arms.

"What's up?" he asked putting down his notes.

"Pandora fell off the sofa." said Raphael wiping his daughter's cheeks catching her tears.

Donatello instantly stood up and walked over to his niece.

"Let's get her checked over." he said "Come on little Geisha."

He then lead Raphael and Pandora to his medical room where Raphael placed Pandora on one of the beds and Donatello checked her over.

Karai also walked in and watched.

"Is she okay?" she asked concerned.

Pandora looked up at Karai and gave a small smile.

"Kayree helped me." she said "She kissed my hand better."

"Did she now?" asked Donatello who had been gently rubbing some cream on the bruise forming on Pandora's hand, he looked at Raphael who nodded.

"I'd turned my back on Pandora for just a second then this happened." said Raphael looking a little ashamed that he wasn't watching Pandora that moment.

Donatello looked at Karai who stood up straight wondering what he was going to say.

"Well done Karai." he said "Looking after Pandora."

"You're welcome Donatello." she said "Well, I tried to tell her to stop jumping, but she..."

"It's alright." said Donatello as he finished rubbing the cream in "Children tend to get themselves into scraps when they're just tots."

"Like we did!" said Raphael as he remembered their days as children running around the sewers and getting into trouble.

Donatello chuckled as he remembered then kissed Pandora's forehead.

"There we are sweetheart." he said to her "All better now."

"Thank you Uncle Donny!" said Pandora as Donatello gently lowered her to the floor.

"You're welcome." said Donatello "Gotta make sure you're all safe and in one piece!"

Pandora giggled and looked up at her father who smirked down at her.

"Okay Pandora." said Raphael "I think it's time for lunch then nap-time okay?"

"Okay." said Pandora as she ran out of the medical room to the kitchen, as she did, she stopped by Karai.

"Thank you Kayree for saving me from my fall." she said.

Karai smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome sweetheart!" she said.

"Good girl sweetheart." said Raphael as he followed her outside, Donatello following him.

Karai meanwhile watched them go and followed wondering if she had changed the way at least two of the turtles saw her.

**After that incident, (Poor Pandora) I wonder if some trust will be gained?**

**Well, find out more later! Next chapter up soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Still Wary**

When Raphael, Donatello, Pandora and Karai reached the kitchen, Leonardo, Mona and Michelangelo had set up the table with different pizzas, salad and drinks.

Pandora looked excited when she saw the pizza and begged to be lifted into her high chair to which Raphael complied and gently lifted her up and placed her in her high chair.

"Wow!" said Donatello "You got quite a feast there!"

"All our favourite pizzas!" said Mona, she looked up at Karai who hung back a little as she stared at the food.

"You okay Karai?" she asked.

"I'm fine..." said Karai licking her lips slightly as she looked at the food.

"Come and help yourself." said Mona gesturing to the plates and cutlery.

"Thank you." said Karai.

* * *

><p>This wasn't the first time Karai had joined the turtles and Mona for lunch in the kitchen.<p>

Most of the time when she first arrived, Mona and Leonardo had brought her broth to her room since she just wanted to be alone to grieve, but after a couple of weeks she had decided to try and get out of her room and eat with the turtles.

But it wasn't easy sitting with the turtles, Mona and Splinter, as the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Half the time, Raphael would focus on making sure Pandora was eating, Michelangelo wouldn't joke around and Donatello would keep his head down.

Even if Splinter, Leonardo and Mona tried to make conversation it was never a warm atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Picking up a plate to help herself to food, Karai looked up and saw Michelangelo was giggling and joking with Pandora, the little reptile lifted her bruised hand and Michelangelo saw it and his face fell.<p>

"Oh dear Little Geisha!" he said cradling her hand gently before placing a couple of gentle kisses there "What happened to your hand?"

The others instantly looked over and Mona looked at Raphael in question, but before the red masked turtle could say anything, Karai spoke first, telling her that Pandora had fallen off the sofa when she was bouncing on it.

"Karai came to the rescue though." said Raphael giving Karai a look of thanks "But I feel kinda bad I didn't get there in time," he stroked Pandora's head tenderly and the little reptile giggled and leaned into his hand "She's my daughter..."

"You didn't mean to Raph." said Donatello "It was a mistake, it doesn't mean you're a bad dad."

"No." said Karai "You're not a bad father, Raphael. From what I've seen, you're so protective of Pandora, and she clings to you when she's upset or scared, because she knows you'll protect her."

Mona smiled and looked at Raphael who kept his head down, everyone didn't know if he was embarrassed or ashamed.

Mona instantly walked over and hugged her mate and the red masked turtle held her close as tears formed behind his mask.

"I should have been watching her..." Raphael whispered "I should have helped her."

"Raph..." said Mona "It's okay, Pandora doesn't resent you because of it, she loves you!"

* * *

><p>Karai smiled softly at Raphael and Mona at how affectionate they were but also because she was seeing a different side to Raphael's character, as long as she had known him, he was always the most aggressive, most ruthless of the turtles and never hesitated to throw a punch or stab with his sai at anyone or whatever got in his way or threatened his family.<p>

But here, she could see how protective he was of his daughter, and how gentle he was with her, and with his mate Monalisa.

She looked at Leonardo who stood there looking sympathetically at Raphael.

"I did not know Raphael could be like that?" she said quietly to Leonardo "So passionate and caring."

"Under that hard skin." said Leonardo "He is gentle and loving, Mona was one of the reasons he softened up."

Donatello agreed.

"And since Pandora was born." he said "He's never been happier to be a father."

"I admire him." said Karai placing a hand on her stomach, "Maybe watching him and Mona, will teach me to be a good mother to my baby."

"I'm sure Mona and Raphael will help you prepare for motherhood Karai." said Leonardo with a soft smile.

He looked back at the lovers and Pandora and chewed his lip.

"Well, I know Mona will," Leonardo thought "I just hope Raphael shows some compassion, after your deed earlier."

* * *

><p>Karai watched as the two lovers broke the embrace then began to coo over their daughter, as she did, she soon began to imagine herself being a mother to her new baby, even though Chaplin was no longer with her, she hoped she would be a good mother, no matter what.<p>

"Maybe if I watch Mona and Raphael." she thought as she sat at the table, "I could learn a lot about childcare, I know Pandora's a toddler, but I'm sure I could learn well especially when my child reaches that age."

Taking a mouthful of salad, Karai's thoughts soon turned to the thoughts of the Shredder and the Foot.

Since living with the turtles, she had never ventured topside, terrified that the Foot and the Shredder would find her, it drove her mad that she couldn't get outside, and she started to wonder if she wanted to see outside, she could try going outside during the day, but there was still that worry that there were some Foot spies in the city.

The Turtles and Mona had gone topside as they did most nights to patrol the city and keep the gangs from causing trouble, they had run into the Foot Ninja a few times when they were patrolling, but they had taken care of those ninja.

It worried Karai that the Foot were still up there searching for her, it seemed they would never stop until she was found.

"I won't let you find me Shredder..." she thought placing her hands on her stomach in a protective manner "Nor will you find my child...we will evade you...you'll never get your hands on my baby..."

* * *

><p>At Foot Headquarters, Shredder stood in his throne room and looked out of the window.<p>

He was furious that Karai still hadn't been found, neither her or her child.

"How is it possible?" he snarled "She fled her home and into the city, and now she seems to have vanished into thin air!"

As he continued to stare out of the window, he suddenly heard the doors open and several ninja walked in.

"Well?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing my Lord." said the head ninja "We've searched high and low in our area! We found nothing."

Shredder glared and walked over to his table.

"What about the rest of the ninja?" he snarled.

"Still searching my Lord..." said the first Ninja "We searched the alleys, the harbour, the houses, everywhere, still nothing."

"Where are the Venomous Five?" Shredder asked.

"Still scouting my lord..." said the ninja.

Shredder glared again.

"Those reptiles better be hard at work..." he said "I will not have anyone give up the search until Karai is found! I don't care if it takes days, weeks, even months, but she will be found! And whether the baby is inside her or has been born...I will make her suffer for her betrayal..."

The ninja bowed to Shredder in agreement.

"You're dismissed." said Shredder "And send the next group of Ninja out there to search for Karai, tell them leave no dark area unexplored or stone unturned until she is found!"

"Yes my Lord." said the head ninja bowing again then leading the Ninja out of the throne room.

Shredder watched them go then looked outside at the city again as he took a sip of sake.

"You're out there Karai..." he snarled "I know you are...you can't hide from me forever."

**Hmmm, seems some trust is being built, yet there's still a way to go. But it seems that Karai has some role models to watch to prepare her to become a mother.**

**But all the while, the Shredder and the Foot are still searching...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Breaking the Ice?**

Back at the lair, since Karai had shown compassion to Pandora, the little mutant was starting to show more trust to Karai and had even asked if she could play with her or watch TV with her.

After a couple of days, Raphael even though he still felt wary of Karai, he started to see that she was really gentle to Pandora and enjoying spending time with her.

Even Michelangelo and Donatello started to see the different side to Karai as she spent time with Pandora, watching the two of them playing together in the main lair or in Pandora's playroom, talking together or watching TV together.

* * *

><p>One morning in the lair, Raphael came out of the bathroom and saw Pandora playing a shooting game with Michelangelo and Karai was talking as they played.<p>

"Bang bang!" Michelangelo cried as he pointed at Pandora with a toy gun.

"Bang bang!" Pandora squealed back at Michelangelo.

"Looks like the two shooters are running out of bullets!" Karai laughed "Who will be left standing?"

As Raphael walked over curiously, Pandora saw him and got playful.

"Freeze daddy!" she called out.

Raphael instantly stood still and held up his hands.

"Yikes!" he cried "I surrender!"

Karai chuckled as she saw Raphael start getting playful with his daughter.

"So what are we gonna do with daddy huh Pandora?" asked Michelangelo "Shall we shoot him? Or spare him?"

Pandora grinned at Michelangelo then at Karai.

"I know what I want to do!" said Pandora "I'm the best shooter!" he held up her toy gun again and pointed it at Raphael "Bang bang!"

At once Raphael pretended to be shot and instantly got into dying character.

"Oh...Pandora...you got me!" he then staggered "I should have known, you are...the best!" he then fell to the floor and lay flat on his shell pretending to be dead.

"Nice one Pandora!" laughed Michelangelo.

Pandora then dropped her toy gun and hopped over to Raphael before leaning on his plastron and looking at his face.

"Oh daddy, I was only playing!" she giggled "You're not dead!"

Raphael then got cheeky and opened his eyes before looking up at saying "no!" very suddenly making Pandora squeal and fall backwards laughing.

Raphael then rolled up and instantly grabbed a giggling and squealing Pandora before pulling her close and tickling her.

"I'm gonna eat ya!" he laughed before burying his face into her hair and pretending to bite her making her laugh and squeal more.

Michelangelo laughed and grinned as he watched Raphael and his daughter bond and play together.

Karai also smiled as she watched the scene.

Seeing how affectionate and playful Raphael was with his daughter made her stomach twinge and she soon visualised Chaplin playing with their child when she/he was finally born.

Tears filled her eyes as she realised that she would never see or experience that at all.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, Raphael stopped tickling Pandora and let the little reptile catch her breath, he then checked the clock and realised that it was almost time for Night patrol.<p>

"Hey Mikey." he said "We better be ready for when Leo calls us for night patrol."

"Night patrol!" said Pandora "Daddy! Can't I come too? Please? I never get to go!"

"You're too young Pandora." said Raphael "It's not safe for a young one like you."

"Awww!" whined Pandora "I wish I could go!"

"When you're old enough little Geisha!" said Michelangelo "Then you can go!"

Pandora sulked a little as Raphael and Michelangelo stood up and saw Leonardo come out of his room, Mona out of the kitchen and Donatello out of his laboratory so they could get ready for patrol.

Splinter also came out of his quarters to see his sons and daughter off.

Karai felt worried, every-time the turtles and Mona had gone topside she had heard that the ninja were up there searching endlessly for her.

"You guys ready for patrol?" asked Leonardo as he sheathed his katana.

"Ready as always Leo." said Raphael spinning his sai.

Mona nodded as she patted her fans on her belt, Michelangelo spun his nun chucks and Donatello made sure his bo staff was on his shell.

"Stay safe my children..." said Splinter.

Pandora looked up at the grown up turtles and sulked again.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked.

"We have to sweetheart." said Leonardo "It's what we have to do, we gotta keep the city safe."

"But why can't I come?" asked Pandora "I wanna see the city!"

"Not tonight Pandora." said Mona "But you can come out again when we're not patrolling."

"Okay..." said Pandora.

"The outside world is very dangerous." said Splinter "Especially for those like us."

He looked down at Pandora and stroked the top of her head.

"You must stay in the lair where it is safe."

Pandora looked down again disappointed but she nodded in agreement.

Seeing the saddened little girl, Karai decided to cheer her up and knelt down to the child.

"Pandora." she said "How about we watch a film together until your parents and uncles come back?"

"Oh yeah!" said Mona in an upbeat tone "I think that would be a great idea!"

Pandora's eyes lit up and she looked up at Karai.

"Sure!" she said "That would be fun!"

"Okay sweetheart." said Karai "What would you like to watch?"

"Kung Fu Panda!" said Pandora.

"How did I know you'd want to watch that Little Geisha?" asked Raphael with a chuckle.

Pandora just giggled in reply.

"If you wanna watch that, then sure!" said Karai "Shall we get it set up for you?"

"Yes please!" said Pandora in an excited voice.

Splinter smiled pleased seeing Karai and Pandora getting on, and Mona looked at Raphael who looked slightly cautious, but he too smiled seeing Pandora looking so happy.

"You be good okay Pandora!" said Mona.

"She will." said Karai.

"She always is." said Splinter "I'll keep a good eye on her, two eyes."

The turtles and Mona laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>After bidding farewell to Pandora, the turtles and Mona made their way to the entrance of the lair.<p>

As they walked into the sewers, Raphael looked back as he heard Pandora laughing excitedly.

"You seem to be warming to Karai now bro." said Leonardo.

Raphael looked back at Leonardo.

"Well..." he said.

"She has shown Pandora some kindness." said Michelangelo.

Donatello nodded.

"She's showing a motherly instinct with her baby growing in her, she's showing it to Pandora." said Mona "She wants to learn more and prepare herself."

"I'm still cautious..." said Rapahel "But I can see the change in her, that she wants to be a mother, and seeing her with Pandora, she seems to trust her, it's eased my worries slightly."

* * *

><p>As soon as the turtles and Mona left, Karai and Splinter set up the TV and the DVD player, Pandora sat on the sofa with a blanket over her and her geisha bear, ninja bear and Michelangelo's old worn bear Cuddles in her arms.<p>

Once everything was set up, Karai went to sit with Pandora and Splinter decided to head to his quarters to meditate leaving the two girls alone.

As Karai sat with Pandora, Pandora held up her ninja bear and geisha bear for Karai to see.

"Ah, have you got Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear joining us sweetie?" asked Karai taking Ninja bear to have a look at him.

"Uh huh!" said Pandora "They're my best friends and guardians! And I also have Cuddles!" she held up the worn brown teddy bear.

"Awww, he's cute!" said Karai looking at the worn out bear.

"Uncle Mikey used to have him!" said Pandora "Said Cuddles kept him safe! And He would keep me safe!"

Karai chuckled.

"I'm sure he will keep you safe!" she said making Cuddles dance in the air "Oh look!" she sang in a happy voice "He's a happy bear! And a happy bear he is because he has you to protect!"

Pandora giggled and held out her arms for Cuddles and Karai gave him back to her.

At that moment the movie started and Pandora held Cuddles close along with Geisha Bear whilst Karai held onto Ninja Bear.

Looking down at Pandora as she watched her movie, Karai felt a warmth within that the little girl was trusting her, she placed her hand on her own stomach and sighed softly.

"After experience with this little sweetheart." she thought looking at Pandora "I'll know what it's like to be a good mother, and I hope I can learn more..."

**Awww, Pandora's such a sweetheart! She and Raphael have such a strong bond, and it seems that she and Karai are becoming good friends. :D**

**Tune into the next chapter to see how the Turtles and Mona are doing topside!**

**Note: Some of you might have noticed some references to Kill Bill Volume 2. Those who spotted them gets a cookie! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Dangers Above**

In the City, the Venomous Five were scouting the Eastern area of New York, they had been scouting for several days and there was still no sign of Karai.

"The bitch can't hide forever..." Black Mamba said "The city is huge, but she can't have disappeared..."

"Where could she have hidden?" hissed Cobra "She cannot hide in one place for a long time!?"

"We're not giving up!" Komodo Dragon snarled "We search every inch of the city! Everywhere! High and low..."

"For how much longer?" asked Gila Monster "No matter how hard we search, we cannot find her!"

"We do not give up Gila!" Nile Monitor hissed "We find the bitch then bring her to Shredder! Alive and unharmed of course!"

"Fine..." Cobra snarled "But when the Shredder decides it's time to so away with her...I want to soften her up with a little venom!"

"I could give her some treatment too!" Black Mamba snarled "I could slice up that flesh and make her beg for mercy!"

"keep your forked tongues behind your teeth!" Komodo Dragon snarled "We obey the orders of the Shredder! If he decides to let you use your tactics...he will ask..."

The two snakes hissed back at him angrily then carried on searching the area.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the Venomous Five, Mona and the turtles were heading straight for the area the reptiles were scouting, as they leapt over the rooftops, Leonardo lead the way across the roofs looking out for any activity.<p>

"Stay close everyone!" Leonardo said as he landed on a rooftop and took a breath "And keep your eyes open."

"Doing so fearless!" said Raphael, he was still thinking of Pandora and hoping that they could soon return home if there was no activity in the streets, he didn't like being away from his little girl, even though he knew she was safe.

Michelangelo noticed his concern and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro..." he said "She's fine, Master Splinter's making sure she's okay, and I'm sure she and Karai are getting on...I never thought I'd say that!" he added.

Raphael nodded.

"She seems to trust Karai in a way...but I still can't help but feel a little unsure." he said.

"Understandable bro." said Michelangelo with a smile "But rest assured, everything will be alright..."

Raphael smiled back at his brother, but their quiet moment was short lived when suddenly Donatello pointed to a part of the city in the distance.

"What is it Don?" asked Mona looking where he was pointing.

"That way!" said Donatello holding up binoculars "The Venomous Five 2 'o' clock!"

Raphael gritted his teeth as he heard the words.

"V5?" asked Michelangelo walking over and looking in the direction of where Donatello was looking "Where?"

"Well, take a look!" said Donatello handing him the binoculars.

Michelangelo had a look and he saw the five deadly reptiles hoping across rooftops and looking around.

"Oh man!" he cried "That's not good!"

"Those slimy freaks..." Mona snarled taking out her fans "No doubt sent out by Dr Arden."

"I'm guessing their searching for Karai!" said Leonardo "Not just us!"

"Well let's not just stand here!" said Raphael taking out his sai "Let's knock around those monsters!"

Leonardo chewed his lip.

He knew his hot headed brother would get into a fight no problem but this wasn't the Foot clan Ninjas or Purple Dragons, it was the Venomous Five and they were dangerous creatures with their sharp claws, teeth and venom.

"We'll need a plan to get around them!" said Leonardo "And watch each others backs! Those reptiles are dishonourable when it comes to fighting and will try any trick in the book to get around us and bring us down!"

"We know the dangers Leo." said Donatello "We're prepared for anything..."

"Okay." said Leonardo "But make sure you follow my lead!"

"Will do!" said Mona and the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Karai had been sitting on the sofa, almost dozing off every few minutes, the movie was almost over, but she wanted to keep an eye on Pandora.<p>

As the credits rolled on the film, Karai looked down at Pandora who was holding Cuddles close to her and leaning against her.

Karai smiled as she looked at Pandora, the little reptile looked so cute curled up next to her sleeping and she didn't want to disturb her, so she picked up the remote and turning down the volume so as not to wake Pandora, she changed the channel so she could watch some TV.

Just feeling the warmth next to her, Karai started to feel excited, she looked down at her slowly developing bump and stroked it.

She was already thinking of her baby and how she was going to handle things when it finally arrived.

She had been thinking about what she was going to do, she knew it wasn't safe for her to be in New York, so she had thought about going back to Japan and going back to work there and building up a safe home and environment for her child, some place where the Foot couldn't find her or hurt her.

* * *

><p>As she was still soaked in her daydream, Karai suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she saw Splinter walking over to her, he had finished his meditation and was coming to watch his soap operas.<p>

"Hello Karai..." he said softly.

"Hi." said Karai, she looked down at Pandora who was still resting against her. Splinter also looked and chuckled softly.

"Awww." he said "That's so sweet." he walked over and stroked Pandora's head, the little reptile was so fast asleep she didn't respond to Splinter's touch.

"Maybe I should get her to bed." said Karai "We'll tell Raphael and Monalisa that she is in bed when they return."

"That would be wise." said Splinter.

Karai looked down at Pandora again and gently lifted the small reptile so she lay in her arms.

As she did, Pandora stirred slightly.

"Mummy..." she said sleepily.

"It's okay little one." said Karai "I got you."

"Please be careful Karai." said Splinter "You have your own precious cargo to think of as well."

"I know." said Karai "I am careful."

She made sure she also had a hold of Pandora's Ninja bear, Geisha bear and Cuddles and she started to carry Pandora to her bedroom.

Splinter watched and made sure Karai carried Pandora safely until they got to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, Karai carefully laid Pandora down in her bed and pulled off her shoes before covering her with her duvet.

Karai then sat down next to the bed and stroked Pandora's hair as the little reptile lay in her bed and cuddled her bears.

"Soon." she thought "I'll be putting my child to bed, just like this...and I will love every single moment of it!"

She sat and watched Pandora sleep for a little longer, then stroking her head one more time Karai stood up and walked to the door where Splinter had been watching.

"You seem keen to learn with Pandora." said Splinter with a smile as Karai walked out of the room.

"I am." said Karai as she turned off the bedroom light "Any experience I can get, I can pass those skills onto looking after my child..."

She stroked her stomach and smiled.

"And I am sure you will do well looking after your child Karai." said Splinter "And we will do our best to help you."

"Thank you Splinter-san." said Karai gratefully as they walked back to the TV area.

**Looks like there's going to be a big battle between the Turtles, Mona and the Venomous Five! Tune into the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Meanwhile, Karai seems to be doing well looking after Pandora, with the experience with her, she's gonna excel at being a mother!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: Contains strong language and violence.**

**Also some events mentioned in this chapter happen in my other fanfics 'Cherished' and 'Stirring Ripples' if you haven't read them, you can find them on my page! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Injured**

Back topside, the turtles and Mona made their way quietly towards where the Venomous Five were.

Michelangelo was looking nervous as he gripped his nun chucks, he was nervous of facing the Venomous Five, especially when it came to the two snakes and their venom.

Mona meanwhile gripped her fans and followed the others, hate and thirst to fight filling her body as she thought of the Venomous Five.

As well as her hatred towards Dr Arden for creating such vile monsters, she knew how they had tried to kidnap Pandora at Halloween.

Raphael felt the same as he gripped his sai and stood behind Leonardo, he was straining at the leash like an excited greyhound.

Meanwhile Donatello was worried as he followed the others, like Michelangelo he was nervous of facing the dangerous Venomous Five since they were nothing like the Purple Dragons or the average Foot Ninja.

"Stay close everyone!" Leonardo ordered as he lead the way, the others agreed keeping their weapons up to the level of their eyes.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the location of the Venomous Five, they could hear the hissing voices of the deadly reptiles talking and arguing.<p>

"Komodo!" Gila Monster snarled "When do we head back?"

"Patience Gila..." Komodo Dragon snarled "We keep searching this area, it will not be long till dawn, only then will we retreat!"

"Thank goodness!" Cobra hissed "I'm starting to get tired!"

"Oh shut up!" Black Mamba hissed "I'd keep going until I found that bitch!"

"Miss High and Mighty likes to run her mouth!" Nile Monitor snarled.

"Shut up all of you!" growled Komodo Dragon tired of their fighting "I can smell something coming this way!"

"Huh?" asked Nile Monitor.

"I taste it too..." Black Mamba hissed.

* * *

><p>As the reptiles flicked out their tongues and looked around, they were soon shocked as the turtles and Mona appeared brandishing their weapons.<p>

"Surprise mother fuckers!" Raphael shouted as he flipped through the air brandishing his sai.

Nile Monitor jumped back in shock as Raphael aimed for him and began to slash at the air with his claws.

"Thought you were a ninja!" he mocked "Why do you shout as you attack?"

Raphael gritted his teeth and stabbed at Nile Monitor with his sai.

"You ain't so quiet yourself!" he spat "I'll gouge out your eyes and thick my blades in your throat!"

Michelangelo went for Cobra who began to dance around and hiss.

"You wanna get softened up turtle?" she asked, flicking out her tongue and drooling venom.

"You're gonna have to try and get me!" Michelangelo spat back as he swung his nun chucks.

Cobra bared her fangs.

"Very well handsome..." she hissed "Let's dance!"

Mona meanwhile faced Black Mamba who swayed her hips and licked her fangs.

"If you think you're gonna leave here alive bitch!" Black Mamba snarled "You got another thing coming!"

Mona held up her bladed fans and glared hard.

"I don't give up easily!" she said "And I don't run away from a fight!"

"Cocky slut!" Black Mamba snarled "I'll have you writhing in agony then look into your eyes as I watch you die!"

"Come on then!" Mona provoked "Come at me, don't just stand there talking about it!"

Black Mamba narrowed her poisonous green eyes and went for Mona with her lightening hands and sharp nails.

Donatello meanwhile went for Gila Monster spinning his bo staff.

"You think you can defeat me Donatello?" snarled Gila Monster licking his lips "I'll bring you to Dr Arden himself!"

Donatello glared as memories of his torment at the hands of the Foot returned to him.

"I'll never submit!" he snarled "You'll go running back to your masters crying!"

"Very well then..." Gila Monster snarled "I'll make you submit!"

Komodo Dragon smirked as Leonardo crossed his katana blades and faced him.

"Fearless..." Komodo Dragon snarled "Once again brave enough to stand up to me!"

"You size never intimidated me!" Leonardo growled as he swung his katana "I will chop off your hands!"

"Come on then!" Komodo snarled brandishing his long claws "Come at me!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and aimed for Komodo Dragon with his blades but the giant lizard mutant used his claws to defend against the sword blades and snapped at Leonardo with his teeth.

* * *

><p>As the reptiles fought, it was clear that either side showed a clear chance at winning, though the Venomous Five tried every tactic in the book, whether it was using claws, teeth and venom to take down their enemies.<p>

The turtles and Mona meanwhile did all they could to avoid being slashed, bitten or poisoned, spending nearly three years fighting them, they had gotten used to the dishonourable tactics they used but the evil reptiles were still dangerous and unpredictable.

Michelangelo did a few flips around Cobra as she continued to spit venom at him, each time she tried the venom would hit the roof or the brick around them but not Michelangelo.

"Cobra! Your aims worse than your dancing!" Michelangelo mocked as he leapt onto a chimmey near where Donatello and Gila Monster were fighting.

Cobra growled and turned her eyes to Donatello who was able to block Gila Monster's snapping mouth with his bo staff.

"You think that huh?" she smirked, she then sprayed venom towards Donatello but the brainy turtle moved as he tried to avoid another lunging bite from Gila Monster and Cobra's venom hit Gila Monster in the face making him recoil.

Cobra's eyes went wide as her venom hit Gila Monster who reared his head up screaming and clawing at his eyes and face to get rid of the venom.

"Told ya you had a bad aim!" Michelangelo jeered as he backflipped backwards.

"You..." Cobra snarled as she aimed at Michelangelo, her fangs bared and drooling more venom "I will destroy you! I'll damage your eyes forever!"

Michelangelo yelped as Cobra snapped her fangs at him as she tried to get near him, he swung his nun chucks and tried to aim for her but she was fast to dodge and block with her hands.

* * *

><p>Donatello meanwhile whacked Gila Monster with his staff as the reptile was still clawing out his eyes and sent him flying backwards.<p>

After downing his enemy he turned around to help Michelangelo against Cobra who was still leaping after him and spraying venom.

"Mikey!" Donatello shouted "Bring her this way!"

Michelangelo nodded and did a few more backflips to try and get Cobra who face both him and Donatello, but as he did , he saw Gila Monster stand up and open his jaws.

"Donny!" Michelangelo shouted in warning, but it was too late! Gila Monster opened his large mouth and clamped his teeth onto Donatello's shoulder before starting to chew and ravage the flesh and shell.

Donatello gave a scream of agony and threw his head back as he felt Gila Monster's teeth and toxic venom sink into his leathery flesh then fell on his knees as Gila Monster pushed him down and chewed him more.

"Donny!" Michelangelo screamed in horror as his brother got bitten, meanwhile Cobra laughed sadistically as she watched Donatello get ravaged.

Komodo Dragon, Black Mamba and Nile Monitor smirked as they saw Gila Monster overpower Donatello chewing him more and making him scream and all the while kept the horrified Leonardo, Raphael and Mona away from helping Donatello.

"Leave him alone!" Mona screamed as she punched Black Mamba away then took out her Japanese long bow and arrow before firing an arrow at Gila Monster embedding the Venomous lizard in the shoulder.

That caused Gila Monster to get go of Donatello and he stood up drooling venom and blood.

This gave Michelangelo a chance to aim for Gila Monster and whack him several times with his nun chucks in a rage over his injured brother.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted as he struck Gila Monster several times with his nun chucks leave my brother alone!"

* * *

><p>Cobra meanwhile took the opportunity to leap over to Donatello who was moaning in pain as well as bleeding heavily from the shoulder.<p>

"One down..." she hissed licking her lips "I'm gonna enjoy softening you up more!"

Donatello looked up at Cobra who bared her fangs and started to drip venom but then she was kicked away by Mona's foot that came out of nowhere.

"Get away from him you bitch!" she shouted before using her fan to slice Cobra's cheek.

Raphael and Leonardo managed to get away from Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon and ran over to assist Donatello.

"We gotta get him back to the lair!" said Mona "The wound will fester!" as he spoke she already saw signs of infection in Donatello's ravaged wound and the turtle was inhaling and exhaling in agony.

"Don!" she said "Don! It's okay, we'll get you back to the lair! You have antidotes no doubt?"

Donatello spluttered as he felt the venom taking effect but he nodded.

"Then we have to hurry!" cried Leonardo as he lifted Donatello up into his arms.

Raphael looked up at Michelangelo who was still mercilessly hitting Gila Monster.

"Mikey!" he shouted "We have to go!"

But Michelangelo was so blinded by rage he refused to acknowledge Raphael as he tried to beat Gila Monster to a pulp with his nun chucks.

* * *

><p>Gila Monster meanwhile blocked Michelangelo's blows with his arms and jumped back towards Komodo Dragon.<p>

"You think beating me up is gonna save your precious brother!" he snarled.

"Fuck you!" Michelangelo screamed as he aimed for Gila Monster again, but he was stopped in his tracks by Raphael and Mona.

"Michelangelo!" shouted Raphael "Come on! We gotta help Donny!"

"Let me go!" shouted Michelangelo "Gila Monster will pay!"

"Mikey!" Mona screamed "Donny needs help! Come on!"

"Listen to your sister!" Cobra hissed smirking as she held her bleeding cheek "Run back to the lair like the cowards that you are!"

"This isn't over!" Raphael snarled "We'll make you all scream for mercy!"

"I'll knock all your teeth out!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Come on!" Mona urged as she pulled Michelangelo and Raphael away to help Donatello "We have to hurry back if we're to save Donny!"

Komodo Dragon smirked as he watched the turtles and Mona retreat with an injured Donatello.

"We'll meet again..." he hissed "And we'll bring you all to the Shredder! You and that traitor Karai too!"

* * *

><p>As the turtles leapt off the roof, Raphael lead the way to the nearest manhole and they climbed down before making their way back to the lair.<p>

"Hang in there Don!" said Leonardo as he carried Donatello with Mona's help "We'll get you back to the lair and get you patched up!"

Michelangelo ran alongside Leonardo and Mona.

"Please be okay Don!" he said in a panicked voice, tears forming in his eyes and wetting his damp mask "Please don't be poisoned!"

Donatello could barely speak due to the pain and he was starting to feel ill as he looked at his wound that was starting to fester due to the venom and loss of blood.

"Stay with us bro!" cried Michelangelo as he held Donatello's hand "Please be okay!"

Raphael gritted his teeth worried for Donatello's safety as he lead his brothers and Mona down the route he remembered to the lair.

"Hang in there Don..." he prayed "Please hang in there!"

**Oh no! Donny! **

**Will he be okay? Find out in the next chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya Readers! Last chapter we left off with Donatello bitten savagely by Gila Monster! Will he be alright? **

**Well, read below to find out!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Agony**

Back at the lair, Splinter was watching his soap operas whilst Karai lay on the sofa stroking her stomach.

Despite the fact her bump was still small, she started to feel more tired and lethargic, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when her bump got bigger.

She had been reading books to prepare her for pregnancy and Mona had even given her the pregnancy and new baby book Leonardo had given her and Raphael before Pandora was born so she felt prepared, yet she still couldn't help but feel nervous.

Splinter looked over to Karai and smiled softly.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Karai nodded.

"Just a little tired..." she smiled "I have to say I don't know what I'm going to be like when my bump gets bigger."

Splinter chuckled.

"When Monalisa was pregnant with Pandora." he said "She looked so blossoming and so happy."

"I'm sure..." said Karai with a smile.

"And Raphael was happy knowing he was to be a father." said Splinter "Never before had I seen my hot headed son more happy than he had ever been in his life."

"He's a devoted father..." said Karai "So affectionate..."

Splinter nodded.

"That he is..." he agreed "Sometimes a hardened soul can show such a gentle side that has been hidden for so long."

* * *

><p>Karai smiled again and was about to say something when she heard shouting from outside the lair.<p>

As she sat up, Splinter also muted the TV as his own ears pricked up at the sounds that got closer and closer.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!"

Both the rat and Karai almost jumped out of their skins as soon as they heard the panicked voice of Michelangelo.

They both looked shocked and almost sickened as they saw Leonardo and Mona carry Donatello into the lair, his shoulder bleeding heavily and festering due to the venom from Gila Monster's teeth.

"Oh my God!" cried Karai in shock, covering her mouth at the sight of Donatello's wounds.

"What happened?" asked Splinter as he ran over.

"Gila Monster bit Donny!" Michelangelo wailed "He struck him from behind!"

"We gotta get the antidotes!" cried Mona.

Donatello spluttered again and coughed up white foam as Leonardo and Mona carried him to his medical room.

Karai ran over and wanted to help but Splinter stopped her.

"No..." he said "You should wait here...The stress may be too much..." his eyes moved to Karai's belly.

Karai looked at Splinter and wanted to protest, but the old rat shook his head before running into the medical room where Leonardo and Mona placed Donatello on one of the medical beds.

"Don!" said Leonardo "Where do you keep the antidotes?"

Donatello painfully pointed over at one of the chests of drawers near his medical table.

"In the second drawer!" he choked "Hurry!"

Leonardo nodded and started looking whilst Mona quickly started to clean the wound, but as she did, Donatello yelled in agony.

"Mikey! Raph!" Mona cried "Hold him down!"

The two turtles nodded and got into action, Raphael held Donatello's shoulders down whilst Michelangelo held his legs.

"I'm sorry bro!" Michelangelo cried, tears forming in his eyes as Donatello screamed in agony as Mona tried to clean the wound and get rid of the infections.

"Don't...apologise!" Donatello yelled as he squirmed in pain "Just do it!"

Mona nodded and continued to clean the wound, all the while Donatello screamed in agony and struggled.

"Hurry up Leo!" Mona yelled.

"I'm coming!" Leonardo shouted back, he searched the drawer and he soon found the antidote he needed.

"Here!" he said "I got it!"

Donatello screamed in agony and continued to struggle as Raphael and Michelangelo continued to hold him down.

"We're sorry Don..." Raphael and Michelangelo kept apologising, yet Donatello shook his head and kept asking them to keep holding him down as Mona continued to clean his wound and Leonardo came over with the antidote.

"We got you Don..." said Mona "Almost there now..." she nodded at Leonardo who injected Donatello with the antidote to kill the venom.

"Hang in there bro!" said Michelangelo "Don't give up!"

Donatello yelled in agony and squirmed as he tried to take the pain but it was hard, though the antidote had cleared the poison, his wound was still hurting as Mona continued to clean it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as Karai waited outside, she grimaced at the screams heard from within.<p>

She held her stomach and took a few deep breaths, she was also worried that Donatello's screaming would wake up Pandora.

Her fears were soon confirmed as she saw Pandora walking over, she was white as a sheet and was clutching Cuddles tightly.

"Kay-ree?" Pandora whimpered as she heard Donatello's screams in the medical room.

Karai instantly walked over and knelt down to her level.

"Pandora..." she said "You need to go back to bed okay?"

"Where's mummy?" asked Pandora, fear in her eyes "Where's daddy?"

"They're okay sweetheart." said Karai "But you must return to your room okay? Be a good girl and go to your room, mummy and daddy will come and find you."

As she spoke, she grimaced as she heard Donatello scream again in agony, in fact it was so loud it echoed all around the lair.

"What's that screaming?" asked Pandora, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright Pandora." said Karai feeling worried about how to handle the situation "Look let's take you to your room and get you settled."

But again Donatello screamed and Pandora clutched Cuddles tighter.

"Whose screaming?" she asked again terrified.

"Shhh, shhh." said Karai still keeping herself level with Pandora "Let's get you to your room okay? You shouldn't be out here."

* * *

><p>As Karai continued to try talking to Pandora, Donatello's screams ceased and she looked behind her to see Splinter walking out of the medical room with Raphael and Michelangelo before walking back in.<p>

As soon as Pandora saw her father, she instantly raced past Karai and over to Raphael.

In fact Raphael and Michelangelo almost jumped out of their skins when they saw Pandora running over.

"Pandora?" cried Raphael as he knelt down to his daughter and she raced into his arms.

"Daddy!" cried Pandora.

"Pandora! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Raphael "You should be asleep!"

"I heard screaming!" cried Pandora "I heard screams from in there!"

Raphael looked worried as he looked at the door of the medical room and tears of fear flowed from Michelangelo's eyes as he thought of his brainy brother suffering.

"Why you crying Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora.

"I'm...I'm okay Little Geisha..." Michelangelo stuttered as he looked at the medical room to see Mona and Leonardo bandaging Donatello's wounds, and all the while Donatello crying and whimpering as he tended to.

"Uncle Mikey?" Pandora asked again.

Raphael scooped Pandora into his arms.

"Come on sweetheart." he said "Let's get you back to bed..."

"But what is happening daddy?" asked Pandora.

"Shhh sweetheart." said Raphael "I'll tell you in the morning, but you must go back to bed..."

Pandora reached her hand towards Michelangelo but Raphael carried Pandora back to her room.

"It's alright Little Geisha." said Raphael "I'll stay with you tonight."

* * *

><p>Karai watched him go then walked over to Michelangelo to ask him what happened.<p>

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Gila Monster bit Don..." said Michelangelo tearfully as he looked through the doorway of the medical room where Leonardo and Mona had finished patching Donatello up.

As Karai and Michelangelo looked into the medical room, Splinter had come over to say it was okay for them to come in.

Karai and Michelangelo walked in, and Karai stepped over to Donatello.

"Donatello." she said "Are you okay?"

Donatello winced as he sat up in the medical bed.

"Sore..." he said "But...I'll be okay."

"Donnie!" cried Michelangelo walking over quickly and wrapping his arms around Donatello "You had me worried bro!"

"Be careful Mikey." said Mona with concern placing her hands on Michelangelo's shoulders.

"I'm alright Mikey." said Donatello forcing a smile despite his pain "But damn that Gila Monster..."

"He bit you rather nastily." said Leonardo "We're just glad he didn't do any more damage."

"Indeed." said Splinter "You are most fortunate Donatello."

"This'll take a while to heal though." said Donatello sadly "I think the bastard did a number on me."

"He did yes..." said Mona "And we're sorry having to hold you down."

"You had to." said Donatello "And thank you...for helping me...normally...I'm the one helping you guys."

* * *

><p>Mona smiled then looked at the others and realised that Raphael wasn't with them.<p>

"Where's Raph?" she asked.

"The screams of Donatello awoke your daughter." said Karai "I saw her and tried to take her back to her room, but Raphael appeared and gave her the comfort and support she needed."

Donatello looked concerned and Leonardo, Mona and Splinter looked worried.

"I am sure Raphael is taking care of Pandora." said Karai "He is putting her back to sleep as we speak."

Mona chewed her lip.

"We'll have to explain to Pandora what happened." she said.

"I'm sorry guys." said Donatello in a guilty voice "I didn't mean to wake Pandora."

"It's not your fault my son." said Splinter "Do not blame yourself."

"Everything will be alright Don." said Leonardo "Just relax now."

Donatello leaned back on the medical bed despite his painful shoulder.

"I'll stay with you tonight bro." said Michelangelo "Just in case you need me."

"Thanks Mikey..." said Donatello with a smile.

"Get all the rest you need Don." said Leonardo "And don't worry about Pandora, we'll sort it alright?"

Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Okay." he said relaxing into the medical bed, his wounded shoulder throbbing every few seconds and sighing at the fact that he might not get much sleep that day.

**Thank Goodness Donatello is going to be alright. Phew!**

**But poor Pandora, hearing all the screams of agony. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya readers! Sorry about the wait, I had a slight attack of writers block! lol! **

**Note: Some elements in this chapter refer to the fic 'Cherished' which can be found on my FF page if you haven't read it already.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Growing Concerns**

About three weeks past since the attack by the Venomous Five and it was then Donatello could move his shoulder again.

The brainy turtle felt frustrated that he couldn't do much around the lair as his shoulder was very painful and wrapped up in a bandage.

It had been the same when an experiment of Dr Arden had broken his leg when they infiltrated the Foot Headquarters a couple of years back.

* * *

><p>Pandora had been scared by the screams of her Uncle Donatello and had barely slept that night despite Raphael staying with her and keeping her calm and lulling her back to sleep when she awoke from bad dreams.<p>

The following morning Pandora had asked why her Uncle Donatello was screaming and Mona and a very tired Raphael had taken their daughter to see Donatello who was in a lot of pain and bandaged up in the medical room.

Pandora had indeed been worried and as each day past since Donatello was injured, she would come in and kiss the bandaged area saying she was kissing it better to which Donatello would stroke her hair and thank her.

* * *

><p>Each night, when his brothers and adopted sister went topside to scout for trouble, Donatello controlled everything from back at the lair, hacking into the cameras around New York to spot any danger so he could keep the group updated, though it worried him as well as frustrated him that he couldn't be with his brothers and sister and protect them.<p>

As the weeks had gone by, it was becoming more and more dangerous to venture topside and even the rest of the turtles and Mona realised that with the Foot and the Venomous Five patrolling the city each and every night as well as there being spies in the daytime, so they retreated to staying in the lair and training there.

* * *

><p>One day, Karai lay on the bed in Donatello's medical room as Donatello was doing an ultrasound scan on her stomach to see how the baby was growing which he had done before on Mona when she was pregnant with Pandora.<p>

The bandages had been removed from Donatello's shoulder but everyone could still see the deep teeth marks where Gila Monster had bitten him.

Donatello had hopped the scars would one day fade altogether but because they were deep wounds he knew they might not.

Leonardo sat with Karai and they both watched the screen as they saw the baby within.

Karai felt tears in her eyes as she saw her baby moving around within, even though she wasn't at the stage where she would feel the child kicking, she knew it would be very soon.

"It looks healthy." said Donatello as he pointed out the different parts of the screen where the baby was.

"There are the hands!" he said "It looks like it's waving!"

"Your little baby." said Leonardo with a smile to Karai.

Karai lifted her hand and waved at the screen as if saying hello to her child.

Leonardo also looked up at the screen and couldn't help but feel a warmth inside at seeing the child.

He secretly wished time would go faster as he wanted to see what baby Karai would have and whether it was a boy or a girl.

In fact Donatello said that when the baby's sexual organs had developed he could tell them if it was a girl or a boy but Karai said she wanted it to be a surprise.

"So how far is she gone, Donny?" asked Leonardo.

"She's four months and two weeks now." said Donatello "In another couple of weeks Karai, you should be able to feel your baby moving about."

Karai smiled and placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"It's growing fast..." she said.

Leonardo smiled as he looked at Karai's glowing face and her shining eyes, a very different demure to the harsh focused face of the Foot Ninja Princess he had faced years ago.

"If only Chaplin was here..." Karai said softly "He would be so happy to see the child."

"I'm sure he is..." said Leonardo "He's looking down on you and hoping you and the child will be alright."

"I hope so..." Karai said softly as she looked at the screen at the blurred picture of her baby "Hello sweetie..." she whispered "I know that your daddy cannot be here...but trust me when I say if he could see you...he'd be so proud..."

Leonardo nodded and smiled as he watched the screen.

"I know I'd be proud if I were Chaplin..." he thought to himself "Such a tiny baby...even though it's on a screen, it's so cute..."

* * *

><p>A little later, Donatello, Karai and Leonardo walked out of the medical room, Karai was looking down at her bump and beaming.<p>

As they walked out, they saw Pandora running around the lair with her arms open and making aeroplane noises.

"Nyeew!" Pandora cried out as she ran "Nyeew!"

"Don't run too fast, Pandora!" they heard Raphael's concerned voice call over to her "You'll trip over!"

They looked up to see Raphael watching from the TV area with Mona next to him.

"She's fine sweetheart." Mona said to him placing her hand on his.

Michelangelo meanwhile hopped over chasing after Pandora but he stopped when he saw Karai, Donatello and Leonardo walking over.

"Heya!" he said, he then looked at Karai's belly.

"So, how's baby?" he asked.

"Growing healthily." said Leonardo with a smile as Karai placed a hand on her belly.

"No complications whatsoever." said Donatello "Won't be long before the little one starts kicking."

"Won't be getting much sleep then." said Karai with a slight chuckle as she walked over to one of the armchairs and sitting down "Little one will be performing ninja kicks before it's time to come out!"

Mona chuckled.

"Pandora was the same!" she laughed "When she was in my belly! Wanting to be a ninja before she was born!"

* * *

><p>As Karai sat down, Leonardo instantly walked over and lifted Karai's legs before placing them on a footstool.<p>

"Thanks Leonardo..." sighed Karai as she leaned back on her chair.

As she did, Pandora pulled herself on the arm of the chair and stared at Karai's stomach.

"Wow!" she said "Your tummy has grown big Kay-ree!"

"Pandora!" said Mona in a shocked voice "That wasn't polite!"

"But it is!" said Pandora pointing at Karai's stomach stating the truth.

"It's alright." said Karai stroking Pandora's head "She's just a child."

Mona shook her head and walked over whilst the turtles tried to stifle giggles.

"Maybe we should explain why Karai's stomach is swollen." said Donatello.

"Hey!" said Raphael "Not right now! She doesn't understand that stuff yet!"

"She's gonna ask sooner or later!" said Donatello "The birds and the bees!"

"Maybe later!" said Mona shutting the boys up before they could continue and picked up Pandora "Come on sweetheart, time for your nap."

"Awww mum!" whined Pandora as she was scooped into her Mothers arms "Do I have to?"

"Don't worry sweetheart." said Mona "You can play more later." she then carried Pandora to her room, Pandora reached her hand over her mother's shoulder and waved at her uncles, father and Karai as she was carried off.

"Awww, she's so cute." said Karai, waving to the little reptile "I just hope my child will be as cute as her..."

Raphael watched Mona carry Pandora off and just smiled proudly.

"Me and Mona do good work." he said.

"I think Mona more than you bro!" said Michelangelo "She's as beautiful as her mother! Can't see any of you in her! Apart from the shell imprint on her back though!"

Raphael glared and aimed his hand at Michelangelo's head but the turtle ducked before he could smack him.

"Nah nah!" Michelangelo teased "You missed me...ooff!" he then stumbled a little as he felt Donatello's bo staff hit his head and Raphael started laughing.

"Maybe not now Mikey!" said Donatello "But I'm sure more of her father will appear in her soon!"

"My strength and bravery I'm sure!" gloated Raphael "And her desire to be the best!"

Michelangelo just stuck his tongue out at Raphael who smirked back.

* * *

><p>Karai couldn't help but giggle as she saw that, then looked at Leonardo who sat next to her looking at her swollen stomach.<p>

"You okay Leonardo?" she asked.

Out of all the turtles, with the exception of Mona and Splinter, Leonardo had been watching Karai like a hawk and was always making sure she was comfortable, was always at her side and even talked to her when no-one else would.

"I'm alright Karai..." said Leonardo "I was just...thinking..."

"About what?" asked Karai.

"About the dangers topside..." said Leonardo "After everything that's happened and what we've all seen...I think we should all talk..."

Karai chewed her lip and looked upwards as she thought of the Shredder and the Foot and their relentless searches for her.

Leonardo placed his hand on hers.

"Splinter will come out of his room soon." he said "Once we does, we'll have a meeting."

**Looks like Karai's baby is growing healthily, I wonder how many of you are betting that it's a boy or a girl? **

**Tune into the next chapter to find out what Leonardo wishes to talk about.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya all!**

**So sorry for the late upload, again, a case of writers block, amongst other things. **

**Once again, some elements in this chapter refer to the fics 'Changes' and 'Cherished' which can be found on my FF page.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**A Meeting**

About an hour had past before Splinter came out of his quarters.

During that time, Mona had decided to do some practice with her warfans, Raphael was punching his sandbag, Leonardo was talking to Karai and Donatello and Michelangelo were lifting Pandora up by her hands and swinging her pretending she could fly.

* * *

><p>As soon as Leonardo saw Splinter he stood up and walked over to the old rat.<p>

"Master Splinter?" asked Leonardo bowing to Splinter to which the rat bowed back.

"My son." he said.

"This there a chance we can all talk Master?" asked Leonardo.

"Certainly my son." said Splinter "What is it you wish to speak about?"

Leonardo lead Splinter to the TV area where Karai was still sitting with her feet up.

At the sight of their rat sensei, the turtles and Mona ceased their activities to gather in the TV area.

Pandora was disappointed that her playtime with her uncles had stopped, but Michelangelo promised her that they would play some more later as he took her to her playroom and stuck on a DVD for her.

Pandora was excited when he put on '_**Kung Fu Panda**_' for her.

"You stay here and watch your movie until we come and get you okay?" said Michelangelo "And if your parents say yes, we can have some ice cream later!"

"Yay!" said Pandora excitedly "I love Ice Cream!"

Satisfied that Pandora was going to be fine whilst they had their meeting, Michelangelo closed the door and raced back to the TV area where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was present, Leonardo stood up in front of the TVs.<p>

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about Fearless?" asked Raphael.

"About the past few weeks..." said Leonardo "And the dangers above."

Mona and the other turtles looked at each other and agreed, and Donatello placed his hand on his shoulder where Gila Monster had savaged him.

In fact all the mutants touched several scars from where they had been attacked by either the Foot Ninja or the Venomous Five.

Mona still had a few burns on her shoulder and back from where Cobra had spat on her from a recent battle topside and they hadn't fully healed and still stung slightly.

"I have concerns about Karai..." said Leonardo, he went slightly pink as he spoke those words, he kept his focus on his brothers, sister and sensei "And her unborn child..."

Everyone looked at each other and Karai placed a hand on her belly as she listened to Leonardo.

"Donny and I have been observing the growth of her child." said Leonardo "And even though we don't know the gender of the baby, it's growing healthily."

"That's good news." said Mona with a smile.

"Very good news." said Splinter nodding.

"But despite the good news, there are worries of what is going on topside." said Leonardo "There are more Foot patrols than ever before, scouring every corner of the city, making it difficult for outdoor training and our usual protecting of the city!"

"It's almost like the Shredder's putting the ninja to work even harder since he's been gone." said Donatello "Trying to make his mark more on the world!"

"It's just as unsafe during the day as it is at night too." said Leonardo "From what I gathered from April and Casey a couple of days back, even though the Foot and the Venomous Five don't operate during the day, they are known to have spies throughout the city!"

"They told me that they don't speak about us when they're out and about." said Mona "And they make sure they don't speak of Karai."

"The Foot don't even know we've got Karai here." said Raphael "As far as the Shredder knows, he thinks we're still enemies with Karai, despite the history she has with Leo!"

"The Shredder's not stupid." said Leonardo "He might start getting ideas into his head that Karai might have turned to us for help! Even though we've given no indication that Karai's with us."

Mona looked concerned.

Leonardo was right, even thought the Foot and the Venomous Five had tried to kill and capture them many times as well as search for Karai, they had no idea Karai was in the sewer with them, even thought they had searched the city, ever darkened corner and left no stone unturned.

"My concern is that one day, the Shredder might start looking down here!" said Leonardo.

At once everyone went pale as they thought of the Foot looking in the sewers for them and finding Karai.

They knew it was only a matter of time before they would start searching deeper than just the city and it worried them even more, especially since Arashi had been successful once.

"Arashi was able to find us those years back." said Leonardo "He was successful, he tortured us! And he ordered to have Dr Arden cut Pandora out of Mona! So he could use the baby in his horrific experiments!"

Karai looked at Mona as she heard those words, though she had been told of what had happened by Splinter, she was still disgusted.

"How could he?!" she said.

Mona looked at Karai and nodded confirming that it was true, her face pale as she remembered the terror.

"Monsters..." Karai whispered softly as she stroked her stomach, "How could they do such a thing?"

"They have no love nor compassion!" Donatello snarled "None of them! In fact, when they were going to extract Pandora, they tried to make me do it, And Dr Arden even placed a collar on me so I would do their bidding."

All the turtles looked sickened as they remembered those horrific moments, including the fact that April and Casey had been tortured by Dr Arden into telling him about the location of the turtles lair.

"We shouldn't stay in the lair and hope they don't come." said Leonardo "We need to go somewhere else."

"You are indeed right my son." said Splinter "Even though the Shredder and the Foot have no idea where our home is, there is a chance they might start looking, a new location is a good idea concerning the welfare and safety of Karai and her unborn child."

"But where will we go?" asked Karai.

"We know just the place!" said Leonardo "Well, we better check in with April and Casey, but it's far away from here and we've retreated there when we've wanted a holiday or to get away from the trouble in New York!"

"Where?" asked Karai again.

"Casey's Farmhouse!" said Mona "It's in the country in Massachusetts, it's peaceful and quiet, and that's where I gave birth to Pandora and stayed for a while after giving birth."

"Massachusetts?" asked Karai.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo grinned then raced away from the TV area to his room, after a few minutes, he soon returned holding a book of photos in it.<p>

"What have you go there Mikey?" asked Donatello.

"Pictures of our time at the farmhouse!" said Michelangelo as he walked over to Karai and handed her the book.

Karai curiously took the book and opened it as she rested it on her knees.

As she saw the pages, she saw the many photos of the Farmhouse, a large house and barn against a green landscape, forest and a deep blue sky.

Flicking through the pages, she saw some pictures of the turtles together either outside the farmhouse or inside, each doing a different activity, there were some of the turtles training with Master Splinter, sunbathing, playing sports or just socialising.

Most of the photos at the front didn't have Mona in them until a little more into the photo-book where she saw Mona sitting before Master Splinter at what looked like a ceremony and she was being handed her weapons.

Leonardo who had been behind the chair and looking over her shoulder saw the pictures and spoke a little about them.

"After we welcomed Mona into the family." he said "We trained her in Ninjitsu like us, although she's more of a Kung Fu fighter, and after Splinter decided she was ready to join us on the team, he gave her a final test at the farmhouse, a rather dangerous assault course to determine that she was ready and he gave her a ceremony to bless her as the fifth member of the team."

Mona smiled proudly and blushed as she remembered that day and patted the fans on her belt.

"Amazing." said Karai "And what I have seen with you in training, you are a very skilled fighter."

"Thank you." said Mona.

"And I'm sure Pandora is willing to follow your example." said Karai with a smile "She would be a good fighter once she is of age."

"Well we do have plans for Pandora to become a fighter." said Raphael "She's been showing some interest in being a ninja."

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "When we play hide and seek, she always insists on hiding in the shadows like a ninja and she loves to watch us train."

Karai laughed softly.

"That's so cute!" she said "I'd imagine her following in your footsteps as a ninja!"

"It has been my ambition that when Pandora is of age, that I teach her the ways of ninjitsu." said Splinter warmly "I have had dreams of my sons one day meeting someone special and giving me grandchildren...Pandora sometimes relives the days when I first found my sons and I watched them grow up into strong turtles."

The turtles blushed slightly as Splinter spoke about them and Karai smiled before looking back at the photo-book at the pictures of the farmhouse and the memories that it held.

"It looks lovely..." she said "I'd love to go there...have my baby and relax before returning back and deciding where to go afterwards..."

"It'll be the safest place to be for now." said Leonardo "I'm not saying the Foot will give up, but if they decide to come down here, we best prepare to get out of here."

"Then we better waste no time." said Mona "We should start planning immediately!"

"Indeed." said Splinter.

"I can make sure we got everything for the birth." said Donatello "I did the same for you Mona."

"I'll get in touch with April and Casey." said Leonardo "Explain what we want to do."

"We better explain to Pandora the changes." said Raphael "About why we're leaving the lair and why."

"I can help!" said Michelangelo "It shouldn't be too difficult, Pandora loves the farmhouse, she's always running around in the sunshine when we've gone there in the summer."

"That's true." said Mona.

"Then we best get started." said Splinter "And leave when we can without the Foot or the Venomous Five seeing us go."

**So the turtles, Mona and Splinter have decided that Karai be taken to the Farmhouse to give birth. Sounds like a good idea and a safe place for her to give birth.**

**But what will transpire between then and now? Well, stay tuned to find out! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heya all!**

**I'm sorry this fic is coming on slowly, but I'm still working on it despite a lot that's been going on! **

**Note: Some element in this chapter refer to my previous TMNT fics 'A Warrior's Journey' 'Changes' and 'Cherished'**

**Also, some elements in this chapter might distress some readers. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Fury**

Meanwhile, back at the Foot headquarters, Oroku Saki stood furiously in the throne room as the ninja practised their skills in front of him.

It had been several weeks, almost months since Karai had escaped and he was starting to loose his patience.

Each time the ninja and the Venomous Five had returned with the same answer "No sign of Karai." he had seethed at the fact she had escaped him.

Though he had been given information about the turtles and Monalisa, he was also furious none of them had been brought before him so he could deal with them himself personally.

"You were successful once, Arashi!" Oroku Saki growled as he stared out of the window.

Arashi who was standing a few feet away from him nodded.

"We tortured the two human friends of the turtles into telling us where their lair was!" said Arashi "Those reptiles were in my grasp! As was the lizard bitch!"

"And you let them get away?" Oroku Saki snarled,

"The brainy one known as Donatello." said Arashi "He was clever enough to get his family out...despite Dr Arden's best efforts to break him!"

As he remembered the time they tried to break Donatello, Arashi secretly smiled within, the brainy turtle had been traumatised most by the torture he and Dr Arden had inflicted on him.

"We tortured him on the Strappado..." Arashi said "We tortured him on it until his shoulders popped right out of their sockets, yet he refused to break...it was only when I had his baby brother and best friend Michelangelo strung up and I burnt his chest before his eyes did he break and agree to help cut Monalisa's baby out of her belly!"

Oroku Saki thought of the image in his head as Arashi described it, a small smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he imagined Donatello with dislocated arms on the floor screaming at Arashi to stop hurting Michelangelo before finally agreeing to help the evil man in operating on Monalisa.

* * *

><p>But despite the fact the Foot had traumatised the turtles, he still wished he could get his hands on them all and make them suffer.<p>

"Patience..." he thought, though difficult as it was, "Be patient...those turtles cannot hide forever..."

"My Lord?" asked Arashi feeling a little nervous, for his master had barely spoken.

"Your information has pleased me Arashi..." said Shredder "Yet I still wish I had those reptiles and the rat in my grasp...and your torture on them will seem like mere tickle fights after I am done with them..."

Oroku Saki looked towards his Shredder Armour.

"One day..." he said "Those filthy reptiles, the rat will taste my revenge...and Karai will rue the day she ever betrayed me..." he walked away from the window and sat down at the top of the throne room before taking a sip of Sake he had on the desk.

Arashi stood before him wondering what his master was going to ask of him.

Shredder said nothing for a long time then looked up at Arashi.

"Can you tell me what Dr Arden is doing at the present time?" he asked.

"My loyal servant and Doctor has been working hard on future projects involving many disobedient ninja...and Purple Dragons..."

Oroku Saki smirked as he sipped his sake.

"Please tell..." he said.

"The Venomous Five were indeed a success..." said Arashi "Despite the turtles, Mona and Splinter have evaded them...they are still very strong and vicious creatures...and have caused damage to our enemies..."

Oroku Saki said nothing but continued to listen.

"And Dr Arden still as Chaplin's corpse in his laboratory, right now, he does not know what to do with it..." Arashi continued, a smirk forming on his lips as he thought of Dr Chaplin laying in Dr Arden's laboratory in a morgue drawer, trapped in enemy territory, shut inside until use or an experiment accepted him.

Oroku Saki also smirked as he thought of Chaplin.

"Very good..." he said "I look forward to knowing what Dr Arden plans to do...or when we do find Karai...we will make her look upon him...seeing the traitor...and her husband..."

Arashi licked his lips sadistically and he looked at the ninja still practising.

"I can hardly wait..." he hissed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in his laboratory, Dr Arden was reading some notes on his computer on some experiments he planned to do, there were many ninja to be punished as well as some Purple Dragons that failed in their scouting and tasks that were awaiting their fate.<p>

He couldn't wait to continue his experiments on them especially in creating more stronger armies for the Shredder like he promised.

As the weeks and months had gone by, Dr Arden had been working hard on trying to find what he could turn the prisoners into, like he did with the Venomous Five, he had researched many dangerous animals and reptiles and he knew the possibilities, but it was whether the prisoners would indeed survive the procedures.

There had been many incidents where some had not survived the experiments and he had had to destroy them, some had survived, yet again he had to destroy them when the experiments had failed after some time.

He read through his diaries and tapped a syringe finger on the table as he thought hard and what to experiment next and who would be his next victim.

As well as thinking of his experiments and future plans, he thought of Monalisa and how he still continued to possess her again and steal her abilities, her healing DNA had been such a treasure to him, he still had some of her DNA from the previous time he had captured her, but he still wished to make her suffer for escaping him and for damaging his face.

Touching his burnt half, Dr Arden remembered the acid spillage as she had kicked him into the shelf that had the chemicals on top of it and sulphuric acid had melted away half of his face nearly killing him yet Mona's healing serum was able to save him.

* * *

><p>Deciding to take a brief rest from his reading and researching, he looked over to some large drawers at the side. Walking over to one, he smirked.<p>

"I wonder how you're doing today?" he said as he opened the drawer to expose Dr Chaplin's corpse.

Staring at the frozen body and the dried blood on the body Dr Arden liked his lips, after breaking into the apartment of Karai and Chaplin and killing Chaplin, he decided to bring the body of the dead man to his laboratory, he wasn't sure exactly what to do with him, but in some way the Foot were still punishing Chaplin by not allowing his body to be buried or cremated, never to rest in peace.

"Still looking good..." he said "Shame about the blood..." he leaned down and put his burnt face close to Chaplin's.

"One day..." he snarled "We're going to find your wife...and her unborn baby...and I'll cut that child right out of her...and hand it over to the Shredder...and you won't be able to do anything about it..."

Dr Arden then stroked Chaplin's frozen cheek with a syringe finger.

"And it's a pity that you will never get a funeral either..." he cackled and stood up straight "You'll never rest in peace Chaplin...there is no rest for traitors..." he then slammed the drawer shut and cackled more before walking back to his computer.

"Hmmm." he said "All the possibilities of experiments...yet what to do...and whether some might survive..."

Dr Arden licked his lips and smirked.

"I won't let you down Shredder...I will do what I promised, I guarantee it..."

**So Oroku Saki, despite not knowing where Karai is, still has plans for her as well as revenge on his enemies, and Dr Arden's been planning more experiments and keeping Chaplin's corpse in a morgue drawer! Ewww!**

**Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


End file.
